If You Only Knew
by born2bmyself
Summary: Who is the mysterious kid that Bella shows up with? She says she adopted the child; Acting as the kid's fake dad to make things less awkward, Edward tries to find out the truth too. What will happen during this new parental arrangement? AH/AU
1. Coming Home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Dr. Swan, the patient in Room 305 says the stinging on his arm has been getting worse since this morning. You might want to take a look at it?" Jessica Stanley, one of the nurses on this floor asked me.

"Sure, I'll take a look at him once I've finished with these papers here." I replied, plastering a smile on my face. I jotted down a few notes on the papers, and went to find the records of the Room 305 patient.

I groaned in my head after I checked his medical records. This was going to be one long check-up on the patient. I skimmed down the page to see who his attending physician was. _Dr. Newton? _I sighed. I'll have to do it then, since he was already off duty, and I really don't want to have to explain everything to him. Don't get me wrong, I know that, as a doctor, I have to explain everything down to the last detail, but when you have your fellow doctor hitting on you during the process, that's just calling for trouble!

"I guess I'll just have to wait a teeny bit longer to go home. I hope that by the time I get home, _it_ would have arrived…" I thought, as I wondered down the busy hallways, with crying and yelling coming through the thin walls that could barely contain the noises coming from the wards.

"Hello, Mr. King. The nurse notified me of your stings. Could you explain your condition more thoroughly again?" After a few more questions, and some short answers from the patient, I concluded that it was just a side affect due to a change of medication this morning.

I walked out of the room, ready to hand in my clipboard and go home.

Just then, my cellphone rang. The exact cellphone that the hospital gave doctors so that we could interact with each other much faster. _Oh brother, not about another patient! _

I whipped out my phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, and growled, "Hello?"

"Well, someone seems to be in a bad mood." Edward chuckled.

"Oh. It's you." I was relieved.

"Not so happy to hear from me anymore?" He feigned hurt.

"No. Just relieved actually. I've been wanting to go home for the last two hours. But things keep turning up at the last second!" I said frustrated. "You're actually the bright spot of my day today." I added

He laughed. "Glad to be of help. And it's time you admitted that to yourself!"

"I knew I could only boost your ego more." I grumbled.

I switched my phone to my other ear so I could sign my name on the clipboard, and headed toward the elevators.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me about? You don't normally call out of the blue." I asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Hey, why don't I tell you when you get home? I can explain it more detailed, and I don't think it would be wise for you to be driving when I break the news." He said excitedly.

"You're mean, you know that?"

"I love you too. I'll call again in a few minutes!"

"Alright, bye."

I started my car, and that fuzzy feeling was back. Every time he says "I love you", I get all warm inside even though I know he doesn't mean it seriously. We laugh, we kid, we flirt with each other, but all this has been going on for years. And last time I checked, we were still _just friends_.

As I drove home, I wondered what news could possibly excite him so much. We have been e-mailing each other for the past year. At first we sent each other e-mails every single day, but with our hectic schedules, they lessened to three or four per week. And those letters were what lightened up my day. I'd talk about stuff happening back here so he doesn't miss any gossip when he comes back; he would tell me what new things he encountered in Chicago. I love the relationship we have with each other, I could tell him anything, and he won't judge me for it. Unlike most girls, guys don't get all clingy and force private thoughts out of your mouth. He's always so patient, and knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. I try to be the same friend to him as he is to me, but I still think he is better at this kind of stuff!

After parking my car, I headed towards my apartment. Upon shutting my front door safely behind me, my house phone rang.

**EPOV**

I could hardly contain my excitement. This was something I've always wished for!

After I received the news, the first thing that came to mind was: CALL BELLA. I wasn't surprised by my train of thought actually, because I tell Bella everything.

Bella and I have been good friends since college. We were partners in the lab, stuck by each other in hallways or annoyed each other to death on a regular basis. People always thought we were dating. But the truth was, we never were…or were we? I shook my head, getting rid of that thought.

After we graduated, we applied to the same hospital. Fortunately, we both got in. It wasn't long before we heard that the hospital was going to assign us in teams to work more efficiently. I ended up being the leader in my group, and Bella became my assistant. I only know a few of my teammates, like Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, since I came to Chicago to learn some new stuff not long after our team was formed.

Pulling myself back to reality, I took a look at the time, and decided to call Bella again.

"Hey, you got home" I said softly.

"Yeah, I just walked in the door. Did you set up a video camera in my house somewhere?" She joked.

"Haha, very funny. And for your information, no I didn't."

"So start talking about your big news!" I could hear water running in the background.

"You do remember my adviser? Well, he said I have been doing extraordinary well!"

"Really? So does that mean you could finish more quickly and be able to come home sooner?"

"Uh, no hon. They told me I was good enough to qualify for their advanced program! Can you believe it?" I burst out since I could no longer contain my satisfaction any longer.

"That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, I knew you'd be as happy as I'd be. And the other thing is…." I trailed off, not knowing how to tell her the downside of this situation.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass breaking and a shrill scream on the other end.

"What happened Bella? Are you alright? Bella!" I demanded.

"I'm….fine," she sniffed, "the mug fell while I was trying to wash it."

"Did you hurt yourself? How about I hang up the phone so you could clean up a bit?"

"No! I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm ok, I only need to clean up the shattered pieces. Wh-what was it you wanted to tell me?" I could still hear her sniffling on the other end. It was only a mug, why was she so sad over it?

"That can wait honey. Why are you crying?" I probed.

She hesitated.

"I think it was just the shock of shattering something wearing off. I'm good now." She answered slowly.

She was distracted. And she won't tell me what really shook her. Oh well, I definitely don't think I'm going to get anything out of her today, I should better let her off the phone and calm down.

"Bella, why don't you go clean up? I'll call some other time to talk, ok?" I persuaded gently.

"You promise you'll call? I hardly get any emails from you anymore….." I felt bad, and my heart quenched instantly. Just the thought of her small body sitting alone in the apartment and shaking with tears made me want to catch the next plane out of Chicago.

"I promise you. I'm just getting busier this month, but I'll try and work it out."

"Sorry, I'd didn't mean for it to sound so clingy, but I do miss you lots." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I walked around my small apartment, worried about Bella. I noticed that our emails lessened over the weeks, too, and sometimes, I can't help but wonder if there is another guy in Bella's life perfect for her and I'm holding her up. But today, I noticed she was _really_ distracted. She's clumsy yes, but that only applies to her feet, not her hands.

I have no idea how I'm going to tell her that I have to spend two more months here after my two years are up in Chicago. I could tell she was looking forward to me coming back to Seattle, and so was I.

**BPOV**

I shouldn't have let my emotions slip! The phone call three days ago constantly nags at me, and I can't seem to drop it for one second. That, and I just broke my favorite mug. I started picking up the pieces on the floor, putting it into a shoebox. I like to hold on to memories, and this mug…holds way too many memories.

_Flashback_

It was a chilly February afternoon, and all my friends had gone out with their boyfriends to spend the romantic holiday—Valentine's Day. I was bored, and I was lonely. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine without a boyfriend on other days, and I'm really looking forward to my Mr. Right. But when love is constantly in the air around you on this particular holiday, it gets sort of annoying. I started mopping the small house I share with my friend, and being the klutz I am, I slipped and fell face down.

_Great, just wonderful. Now I have a heart-shaped wet spot on my shirt! This day just couldn't get any worse._ I screamed in my head.

The doorbell rang.

I stomped to the door, determined to yell at whoever was there. I flipped the locks and opened the door.

Edward. Smiling. On my doorstep.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be spending more time with your dream girl on this particular day?" I asked wearily.

"Bad day huh?" he grinned, "and you are my dream girl, hon." He added jokingly..

"Yeah, right. Come on in. Oh, and watch your step. I was mopping the floor."

"So that explains why you've got such a cute shape on your shirt."

"You just had to remind me." I groaned. "What are you here for anyway?"

He handed me a medium sized box. "I saw this in the store the other day and thought of you."

I opened the box, and inside was a mug with half a heart printed on the side of it. The word "friends" was printed in what looked like a half-of-a-heart design.

"Uh….I'm not exactly sure what this is, but thanks anyway?"

He laughed. "I've got the other half of the heart on my mug. And I got the word 'best' on mine. We are supposed to put both of them beside each other so it looks like a full heart. I'll bring mine over next time."

I was touched by Edward's gift. He knew I'd feel awkward on this holiday, as I had been for every year. "Thanks Edward. This means a lot to me." I put my arms around him and hugged him tight to show my appreciation.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. I should get going though, Angela should be coming back any minute now, right?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you at dinner with the rest of our buddies then. Thanks again for your gift!"

As he walked out the door, he turned and said, "And Bella? You would be any guy's dream girl."

_End of Flashback_

I picked up the last broken piece and closed the shoebox. After putting it in the cabinet, I can't help but wonder what other news does Edward have yet to tell me. I've been a wreck for the last few days, all thanks to a phone call I received. I can only put it off until tomorrow, and then I'd have to give them an answer.

Being the coward I was, I went to bed early that night.

* * *

A/N:

I just thought of a better plot, so I decided to stop my other story, and add _that_ story's ideas into this one.

Hope this story turns out better!

**Please please please leave a review!**

Thank you guys!

born2bmyself


	2. A New Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters**

I want to say a big thank you to** fictionlover1124 | daddiesdarlingangel | dragonsong94 | twiwriter2426 **! You guys are awesome! : )

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew I should probably wait until Bella gets off of work, but I don't think I should put it off any longer. So I called her during her lunch break.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. How's your day going so far?"

"More of the same stuff, at least it's better than yesterday."

"Good to hear. You got a moment now?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Well uh, we never finished our conversation last night, and I should probably tell you the rest before I hand in the forms today. I'm not sure how to say this any other way, but…I'm going to need to stay for two more months if I say yes to the advanced program."

There was silence on the other end. I waited it out.

"Oh. Well go for it then. I—We could hold things up here until you get back." She said, trying to keep her voice light.

"I don't like the arrangement either. But I'll be back in Seattle before you guys know it. You guys are going to be able to handle things ok without me for two more months right? Is it going to be too busy?"

"We're fine. We've been ok for these few months, haven't we? You should just focus on your research, no need to worry about us. Go hand in your form!"

_Wrong. I'm worried about you,_ I sighed. We talked for a bit more and went back to work respectively.

Something is definitely up with her. She sounds so frustrated and isolated in the call. It's more like she shut down her emotions and wouldn't let me in. I've decided to sit on it for a few days and see if things will change for the better. They had better, or I'd be catching the next flight into Seattle.

**BPOV**

"Are you ok, Bella? You seem to be a bit….nervous?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"Me? No, I'm fine! It's just that I've still got to make rounds, and there are tons of patients on my list."

"Oh yeah, that happens to all of us." Dr. Newton replied.

"See you guys later! I'm going to the second floor now."

Truth is, I really am nervous. I've been fidgeting for the whole day, wondering when _the call_ will come in. The woman said if I don't call her back by today, then she would be sure to give me a ring. Today is the "deadline day", as I like to put it. I woke up this morning still unsure of my answer to her request, but I guess I was just feeling numb over the whole thing. I cleaned up, dressed in my usual T-shirt and jeans, and had a cup of coffee before I went out the door. I felt a pang in my chest when I had to use a new mug this morning, and the events last night came flooding back. _Mug…shattered….._I'm desperately hoping this isn't a sign to Edward's friendship. I'm not superstitious, but I can't afford losing what Edward and I have.

When I got Edward's phone call today, I was shaken up. Two more months? These two years have been hell; he hardly comes back for a visit, he rarely emails anymore, and now he calls out of the blue to tell me his "wonderful" news? After I was somewhat a bit calmer, I made my decision. And now, I'm just waiting for my phone to ring.

"Hey doc, you still there?" A five-year-old girl eyed me curiously.

"I'm sorry! Could you repeat that again?"

"You spaced out there for a second. I was gonna press the emergency button for you."

"That was thoughtful of you sweetie. And where did you say you still hurt?" I asked apologetically.

Thankfully, nothing major turned up during my rounds today. But I still felt like it had been days rather than hours during the whole time, because I was checking my cellphone every chance I got. I debated whether I should call the woman first before I change my mind. The more I thought about it, the surer I was about my decision—all because of Edward's phone call today.

"See you later Angela! I'm going now!" I waved to Angela as I was heading out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike Newton flirting with a brown-haired nurse at the counter. _I wonder which lady I should thank for getting Mike off my back? _I wondered to myself, smiling even. I turned my head towards the parking lot, determined to get home as soon as possible.

I heated up yesterday's leftovers for dinner. I wanted to have something nice today, but just didn't have the heart to drive anyway further, since my nerves were getting to me. After showering, I sat on my bed with the phone in my hand, staring into space. Just as I was about to go watch a movie on television, the shrilling of the phone echoed from the walls.

_It's just a phone call; all you need to do is give a response._ I told myself repeatedly. Taking a few breaths, I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Swan?"

"Speaking." My voice trembling. _Get a grip! _I yelled at myself.

"I'm sure you know who I am. I was wondering if you have come to your decision yet?" The woman asked crisply, all businesslike.

"Y-yes. I'm going to take you up on your request." I answered.

"Great. Would this Saturday be too soon enough? You see, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I understand. Whatever is good enough for you then, this Saturday is fine."

"Are any of the supplies needed? Money isn't a problem." She said smoothly.

"Um…no, I don't think that's needed. I can afford all of those."

"Well, if you're sure then. But I will be setting up a bank account in case of emergencies. I'm not that cold-hearted you know." She said huffingly.

_If you were a good person, you wouldn't be doing this in the first place._ I said silently in my head. "So, where do you want to meet?" I asked, ready to close the conversation.

"How about Portland? I'm sure that would be more convenient for you?"

"No! I mean, no, didn't you say you were already really busy these days? So why don't we meet in San Francisco since it's closer to where you are staying?"

"Fine with me." She replied puzzlingly.

"I guess that's it then. See you then."

"Alright. Call if you have any more questions." And she hung up.

_Rude._ I thought. _I'm doing her a huge favor, and this is what she does to repay me? _I didn't want to go to Portland because it was too close to Forks, I needed somewhere where I wouldn't run the risk of being recognized. I stomped around my apartment, thinking of something to pass the time. My eyes landed on my favorite book on my desk—Wuthering Heights. _This will have to do then._ I sighed, flopping myself on my bed, and turning on my bedside lamp. Eventually, I fell asleep with the book on my lap.

**EPOV**

_I have to do something about this!_ I promised myself. I was still beating myself up. It was early Friday morning, and I was wandering around my room, getting dressed. I thought about this for the whole night, making me restless AND sleepless. I noticed the red light blinking on my phone. _Strange….how come I didn't notice there was a voice message on my machine yesterday?_ I pressed the play button.

"Hey son, haven't heard from you in a while. How's it going in Chicago? I hear your two years are almost up, why don't you come for a visit in Forks before you head back to Seattle. Your mother and I have been missing you. Give us a call when you have time. See you soon! _Beep!_"

The "Beep!" was like a wake-up call to my thoughts. T_hat's it! How come I never thought of it before? _I grabbed my phone and headed out the door, feeling happier.

After I made my rounds in the morning, I couldn't wait any longer. I flipped out my phone in anticipation, dialing the number I know from heart.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Hey Bella. Did I wake you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Nah, I was already up. Just haven't had my coffee yet."

"Oh you mean you haven't raided the sugar stash yet." I joked. I regretted the first time I offered to share coffee with her. I paid for the coffee that morning, and went to take a call from my roommate, leaving Bella to add the finishing touches to our coffee. When I came back, she was happily sipping on the coffee, and then she reluctantly passed the cup to me. I grimaced after a huge gulp of coffee. _She likes it REALLY sweet. _I know I was being a baby having whined to her about how sweet she takes her coffee, and I still tease her about it to this day.

"Humph. For your information, I already 'raided' my sugar stash, thank you very much. I'm trying to find its cousin now." She huffed into the phone.

I heard some rummaging sounds in the background. "No wonder you're still so cranky in the morning." I shot back.

"Whatever. Why did you call this morning again?"

I laughed. "You seriously haven't woke up, hon. I haven't said anything about why I called yet." I took a breath and went on, "I was wondering, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday. I have to be at work early on Monday."

"Umm….I'm actually meeting someone on Saturday." She said slowly.

_Meeting someone? As in 'have a date with a guy'?_ My mind started running wild with presumptions.

"Why do you ask anyway? I thought you were going to be very busy these weeks."

"Uh, my parents called and wanted me to go back home if I could find time. I thought I would drop by Seattle before I came back." I lied. I blurted out the last sentence without thinking. _Oh boy, I hurt her feelings AGAIN!_ I groaned inwardly.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you another time then. Hope you have a fun trip home." She said flatly.

"Bella, that wasn't what I meant—" I heard a phone ringing on the other end.

"Hold on a sec. It's the hospital phone." Her voice was muffled, but I could still make out what she was saying, "Uh-huh. Yeah, ok. I'll be right there."

"Hey Edward?" She said back into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"The hospital called. There's an emergency, and I've been called in. We'll talk later ok?" She said hurriedly.

"Go on! We'll talk." And we both hung up.

How could I be so careless? That call was supposed to make her feel better, and now I only made things worse. Plus, is she going on a date with somebody? How did I miss that? It all made sense. She was distance during our calls, we seldom emailed each other, and she wouldn't tell me the details of her plans on Saturday. I always thought we were close, so I never wondered what it would feel like if Bella started dating some other guy. _What does he look like? Do I know him? _The questions started popping into my head. I guess I'll just have to suck it up, and be happy for her. _Or maybe I could act on the role of her big brother and scare the guy away_, I thought evilly. Nah, she'd have my head if I tried that one.

Suddenly, I heard giggling sounds at the other end of the hallway. Oh no! It's those annoying nurses again! They seem to be anywhere I am. _The day couldn't get any better_, I groaned. I turned my direction back to where I just came from, deciding to go to the research lab instead of my office. Some research could probably put my sorrow thoughts at the back of my mind. I need a few hours of peace and quiet.

**BPOV**

_(Saturday)_

As I drove on the highway, I started wondering why Edward sounded so weird during the end of our phone call. _What did I say to make things awkward? _I hummed along to the music from the radio, wanting to keep my nerves at bay.

I ran the conversation through my head:

"_You seriously haven't woke up, hon. I haven't said anything about why I called yet. I was wondering, are you doing anything this weekend?"_

"_Saturday or Sunday?"_

"_Saturday. I have to be at work early on Monday."_

"_Umm….I'm actually meeting someone on Saturday."_

Meeting someone? Couldn't I have come up with a better excuse? No wonder he sounded strange. I'll just have to explain it to him later.

I changed lanes, ready to get off the highway at the next exit. I started rummaging my bag for my cellphone, ready to give the woman a call. She wouldn't even tell me where she was going to meet me beforehand. She said to call her when I got to San Francisco. I dialed and put her on speaker.

"Miss Swan, are you almost there?"

"Yes. Where should I meet you?"

"Westfield San Francisco Centre. You know how to get here?"

"I've got GPS." I started setting up the gear, and said 'Westfield San Francisco Centre' into the microphone. It wasn't long before the little machine gave me the thumbs-up-good-to-go sign.

"I'm on my way. How should I know it's you?"

"Oh, you won't need to know. Call me when you get to the destination." Then she hung up abruptly.

_Strange? Why so mysterious? _After I got off from the Lombard Exit, I concentrated on the roads. After a few left turns and right turns, I arrived at the centre and started walking towards the building. I dialed again.

"I'm here."

"Start walking while I give you the directions. Go in the entrance on Market Street, turn left, and you should see the store 'Janie and Jack'."

I followed her directions. The building looks great from the outside. When I stepped into the shopping center, I was met with French windows and light pouring in from every direction possible. People were bustling to and fro, and there was fragrance in the air. _If it weren't for the occasion, I would have even wanted to shop here. _I thought to myself. I slowed down when I got to a store facing Janie and Jack.

"Yeah. I'm here." I saw three woman talking on cellphones. One was just walking by; one was leaning against the wall, jabbering her head off; the last one was standing behind the store windows, looking solemn. "Are you the one in yellow, red, or black? I'm guessing black?"

The woman replied, "No, you can't see me from where you are. What I look like and who I am isn't all that important. Do you see a blue stroller outside the Janie and Jack store?"

"Yeah…." I started walking towards it.

"That's the one. All the important stuff is in the pockets of the stroller, including identification information, the bank account number, and so on. I've still got some of the baby food left in the bag hanging on the stroller. I know some powerful friends, and I've pulled some strings for you. You are officially the child's parent, and nowhere can I be found in the records. I've thought of everything already, so you won't need to contact me again. Besides, the time limit on this cellphone number is almost up. I got this number just for this special occasion."

_How nice of you to have thought of everything! I'm still processing here!_ I wanted to tell her. I walked over to the stroller casually, determined not to receive any curious glances. As I stood beside the stroller, took a deep breath, and peeked under the shade of the stroller.

The voice from the other end started talking again, "Oh, and his name is Ryan Swan." After that, all that could be heard from the phone was the dial tone.

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry to have changed the POVs so often, but I figured some parts needed the other person's thoughts in order to portray it better.

Sorry if some of the information is wrong, since I did the searching from the Internet.

I hope you guys like it! And the story from now on will just get more exciting as you can see, since the baby has officially arrived!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!** I would love to hear from you!

born2bmyself


	3. Meet Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

Again, I want to say a big thanks to: **lilmissmindy | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | alicecullenisrealinmyworld | xXxHeLLoGoOdByexXx | bookaholic27 | twiwriter2426 ! **I couldn't have done this without you guys!

* * *

**BPOV**

I stood there for about five seconds, thinking what do to next. Then I switched into my doctor mode. I've had some training in the newborn section of the hospital, so it was an instant reaction. I started checking Ryan over, cooing to him at the same time as a cover to other shoppers. _He's pretty healthy, and there are no scars or bruises._ _The woman must have treated her well_, I wondered, _but why doesn't she want the baby?_

I decided to shop around, since I was in urgent need of baby supplies. It was strange, strolling a baby around in the mall._ There is first time for everything_, I told myself. I was afraid people would throw me weird glances, but everything seemed normal. Everyone assumed I was a mom, taking her child out on a shopping trip. I browsed around stores with infant supplies, completed defeated. I am not a big fan of shopping for my own clothes, and now I have to buy things from _my kid_? I groaned, walking into another store, determined that this would be the last one.

"Hey! My name is Alice, what can I help you with? Are you looking for anything in particular? Oh! What's this cutie's name?"

_Woah there, this lady is very…eager to help customers._ I thought to myself. I cleared my throat, "Um…I'm looking for some clothes. And uh…do you sell infant seats?"

"Then you've come to the right place! Right this way please, these are the new arrivals, and those over there are on sale. The infant seats are in the corner. You're welcome to take a look, I'd love to stay and help, but I've still got customers over there to tend to. I'll be with you soon!" And with that, she skipped away.

Wow, she has got so much energy in her. I chose some clothes for Ryan, hoping they would be enough for now. Then I wandered over to the infant seats section. I had my eyes on one that was not too fancy, and had a reasonable price tag attached to it. _These baby supplies aren't so cheap after all._

"Oh hey, let me help you with that. I'm done with my other customers. You're a lucky kid,….um what's his name?" Alice looked at me questioningly.

"Ryan. His name is Ryan."

"Ok, Ryan. So why don't you guys follow me this way to the cashier. Lauren! I thought I told you to stay at the counter! Where are you?" Alice asked a bit too loudly.

The baby started crying.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think about the little guy. So very sorry.." Alice looked at me sheepishly.

"It's alright." I picked Ryan up from the stroller, and held him to my chest, murmuring words in a low voice to him, to soothe his emotions. I balanced him, and started walking around the shop, hoping he would go back to sleep again. It wasn't long before the wails died down, and he latched his fingers to my shirt. His eyes began to get droopy, and in a matter of seconds, went back to sleep. I walked quietly back to the stroller and pried his hands away so I could put him down, praying that he wouldn't wake up once I put back in the stroller.

He didn't wake. "Good boy." I whispered to him.

"I'm very, very sorry Miss. You see, I'm the owner of this store. We have stores in many malls, and we sell things for infants, kids, teenagers, and even adults. I usually just go and check up on them once in a while; sometimes I stick around and talk to customers too. And I forget once in a while that I should remain quiet when the situation calls for it. It just slipped my mind. I added some bottles and other daily infant supplies you may need in your bag free of charge. Please accept it as my way of apologizing." She said in a low voice, as to not wake Ryan again.

"You didn't have to do that. Ryan….well, babies are like that." I looked into the bag. Indeed there were two feeding bottles and a silicone pacifier. "This is too much! We can't accept this."

"Oh please, they're nothing really. I've always loved kids, and I hope I can help them in any way. Here is the rest of your purchase, and you infant car seat. Hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get here if you don't have an infant seat in your car?"

I scrambled in my head to think of a reasonable answer, and at the same time, didn't want to make up any lies. "My friend helped me out. She has an infant seat in her car. I thought I had better get one before she turns to be our driver!" I said, adding a little humor to the last sentence.

"Oh, right! Of course! Have a good day then, Miss. Your son looks very much like you." Alice replied, accompanying us on our way out of the store.

As I drove home, I started thinking about everything that just happened in the last few hours. I can never thank the lady, Alice, enough for her kindness. She was a saint! I would bet that if I go into a store and start to ask for these daily necessities, people would ask the same questions she just did. Like, _how come you haven't got these supplies yet? _I only have to stop at another store before I drive back on the highway to get some diapers and milk powder.

When I got home, to say I was exhausted would be an understatement. Ryan started gurgling and held up his little arms towards me. I picked him up and wandered around my small kitchen now full with baby supplies. I fed him, and played with him a while on my lap. It was getting late, and since Ryan was gabbling on the way home, he was tired as well. I sat on the sofa, with Ryan dozing off in my arms, and using my fingers to look through information that the woman left in the stroller.

_Ryan Swan. About 12-months-old. _There was also a typed letter in the pile.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I am very sorry to have burden you with my son. I love him, but under my current circumstances, I will not be able to care for him, and it is risky if he is found to have any relation to me. Please do not try to find out who I am. It is for your own good. The woman who contacted you is a close friend of mine, and she is someone to be trusted. Please do what she requests you to do, it is for the best._

_Please let me thank you again for your kindness. If, by chance in the future, I am not disturbing the peace of you and Ryan, I will be in contact._

_Of course, the letter wouldn't be signed._ I sighed, still having no idea who Ryan belongs to, and why these women chose me. I pulled my mattress on the floor, and put some sturdy things around it so Ryan wouldn't come tumbling off the mattress. I'd have to think about the crib problem another day.

xXx

I woke up this morning, to a strange sound on my left. _How in the world did this baby….?_ I shot up, and slapped my forehead. Right, the baby is _mine_. I stumbled around, and started feeding him. AGAIN.

I guess I never thought the whole situation thoroughly. I already have such a busy life, and with Edward in Chicago, things just couldn't get busier. _Edward_. What would he think? I was extremely thankful it was Sunday today, or else I would be over my head now. No, wait, I AM over my head now.

After doing a lot of thinking, and taking a lot of deep breaths, I finally picked up the phone and called Angela.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hey Angela? I'm sorry I called so early on a Sunday morning, but I kind of need you right now." I said nervously.

"No problem. I'm on my way."

This was the reason why I called Angela. I decided to break the news to her first, since she would be the calmest, and she always gets to the point, not asking unwanted questions. I picked up Ryan from the floor, and put him back on the mattress, making sure he doesn't do anything while I have a good talk with Angela.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later.

"Hey Ang. I'm so glad you could come." I let her in hurriedly. It made me feel as if I opened the door a while longer, the whole neighborhood would know about my secret.

"So, where's the fire? Or should I say….where's the baby?" Angela asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Huh? How'd you know that?" I spun around surprisingly.

"Easy. You've got unwashed feeding bottles on the counter, a stroller beside the dining table, and I think I accidentally kicked a pacifier that was lying on the ground."

"Why don't we go sit in the living room? I'm going to go get some coffee, this is going to take a while." I said, hoping to buy some time to calm my nerves.

I laid awake in bed thinking up the perfect explanation yesterday. I ran the whole conversation in my head hundreds of times already, and I really hope people won't see through my "explanation". I put more teaspoons of sugar than usual in my coffee since I needed the energy to finish my story. I walked back to the living room and handed Angela her coffee.

Angela looked at me patiently. And I started talking.

"You know that I volunteer as a social worker sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, we all know that."

"Well, while I was handling a case a few weeks ago, I came across this baby. The parents couldn't be found, and he the next stop for him would be the orphanage, since there weren't any foster homes willing to take him in. I took care of him for the few weeks, and I fell in love with him. I know that I'm pretty busy already, but I just couldn't bear seeing him have his whole life crumble around him. So I arranged to adopt him. I just took him home yesterday."

Angela smiled at me, "And what's his name?"

"Ryan Swan. " I said proudly.

"Ryan, " she murmured to herself once, then she looked up at me again, "Can I see him?"

"Sure! Hold on a second, let me go get him from his 'play pen', " I answered, making quotations with my hands.

After I handed Ryan to Angela, he used his chubby little hands to touch Angela's face. Then, he broke into a fit of laughter for no reason. I left them together for a while, and went into the kitchen to clean up. Telling Angela is probably the easiest, but once I persuade one, it gets easier to persuade the second. I felt as if a big load was taken off my chest.

"Hey Bella?" Angela stood in the doorway of the kitchen, still holding little Ryan.

"Yeah?" I walked towards them to take Ryan in my hands.

"Is there anything you still need?"

"Right, I was going to ask you about that. I haven't got a crib, and I don't think this would be the right time to show up on my dad's doorstep in Forks and ask for my old crib."

"That's no problem. I know a friend who wants to get rid of their crib because they're moving soon. It would be a big help to them actually."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"I'd better get going. I'm having lunch with Ben today. Call me if you have any problems, ok? Oh, and I could take care of Ryan for you on your shifts if you want. I like this little guy too." She offered.

"Really? I was thinking that asking around for a babysitter would seem too awkward. You don't know how much this means to me. I'd pay of course."

"No, no. I'm not accepting any money. Consider this as a thank-you for taking care of our house and myself in our college years. I never paid you back for those years." She said, as I walked her to the door.

"If you insist. It would be pretty convenient since most of our shifts aren't the same."

"When are you going to tell the others? I'm sure they will be more than willing to help out."

"I'm going to tell them this week. The news can't be held any longer. I hope I get to tell them firsthand than have the rumors start." I shuddered.

"I know what you mean. And….I know it's none of my business, but how are you going to tell Edward?" She asked as she opened the door, and turned back to face me.

"I'm still thinking about it. I'll tell him someday." I said quietly, and I made the last sentence lower than a whisper, hoping she didn't hear.

"Good luck then! Bye!" After I saw her drive off, I closed the door.

This was going to be a long week.

It seems that I was right about my assumption. No one else was as calm as Angela when I told them the news. They asked pesky, annoying questions, and I was starting to get tired of answering them.

"Where are the pictures?" "Does he cry a lot?" "How does it feel to be a parent?" "When can we see him?"

The statement I was most frightened about was, "He looks so much like you!" I get all queasy inside for some reason. For those who know me well, I think they believed my story. However, I heard some rumors going around saying that the kid was actually my own, since he looked so much like me. I couldn't do anything about it, since I really don't have any proof.

On top of all that, I still haven't told Edward yet. And a few weeks has already passed. A month and a half to be exact, and Ryan adapted quite nicely, though he was pretty fussy about the new enviornment in te beginning. I know I'm putting the "tell-Edward-issue" off, but I just don't know how to tell him on the phone. It felt awkward somehow. I would always catch the knowing glance from Angela; she knew I haven't told Edward yet or I wouldn't be acting so weird. Others just thought I was nervous being a first-time parent. Let them think that way then.

Since I was so busy these few weeks, I never had the time to check my email. I know Edward had called a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone. _What if Ryan cried during the call? Would Edward get suspicious?_ I thought of all the ways he could find out before I have the chance to tell him. I miss him terribly, and I would love for him to wrap his arms around me, and tell me everything's going to be alright. But I can't. He left a few messages on my phone, and those are the only things that make me feel close to him again.

"_I got started today! Hope everything's good over there! I'll call you later!" Beep!_

"_Hey Bella. I know your busy and everything. I miss you, and I hope I can talk to you soon." Beep!_

"_It's me again. How come I get the feeling that you're avoiding my calls? Maybe I'm just reading too much into things as usual. Talk to you soon. Love you." Beep!_

I cried during that last message.

I've lost count of how many times I picked up the phone, and started punching in the numbers I knew by heart. But I would always end up deleting number by number before I could press the call button. I'm debating with myself whether I should tell him before he comes back, or do it face to face. I like the latter better, but it would be cutting it close to him walking into my house and realizing something's different.

Otherwise, everybody's being extremely helpful to me. They volunteered to look after Ryan for me if both Angela and I are at the hospital. I was really grateful, and I couldn't have done all of this without them. Jessica was coming by tomorrow, and she was great with Ryan.

My cellphone rang again.

I checked the caller ID. It was Edward. For the fifth time today.

I groaned. I was going to have to take this one. He never calls this frequent in a week less in a day. I prayed Ryan was fast asleep.

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone.

"Bella." I heard relief in his voice. "You finally answered my call."

I was quiet, not sure how to answer that one.

"Well, I was just calling to tell you that I'm able to come back earlier than scheduled. I'll be back on Friday at three in the afternoon."

"Oh…great! Would you like me to pick you up at the airport?"

"That would be great. It's been a long—" I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence since Ryan was making sounds in the hallway. I yelled in the direction of the hallway, "I'm in here Ryan!" making Ryan know that he wasn't alone.

"Who's Ryan?" Edward asked casually into the phone.

_Oops_. I reacted without thinking. I shouldn't have blurted out the name Ryan. "Oh, just somebody I know. So what was it you were talking about?"

"Uh, actually it was nothing. I just called to let you know when my flight was coming in. I'd better let you off the phone." He said awkwardly.

"Ok. See you soon then."

"Bye."

I put down my phone and went to find Ryan._ Aargh! This can't be happening! This is going way too fast! _There are some days I wanted to pull my hair out.

I was just going to have to deal with _the talk_ when the time comes.

**EPOV**

The plane was almost landing in Seattle. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. Her bright eyes, long brown hair cascading down her back….she's a beauty. However, I keep getting this weird feeling in my body ever since our last phone call.

_Who is Ryan?_

I kept asking myself this question. I thought back to all the doctors' names in the hospital I know, but came up with nothing. I don't remember anybody named Ryan.

I heard the flight attendant's voice come out of the speaker, letting us know that we would be landing shortly. The 'ding!' of the seatbelt sign lighting up followed shortly after.

I got off the plane as fast as I could, hardly trying to contain my excitement of seeing Bella again. When I walked out into the waiting area, I scanned for the familiar face that has been in my dreams every day.

And then, I saw her.

It seemed to be ages before she turned her head and looked at me in the eyes. For a moment, everything stood still, and the crowd around us dissipated. I saw her, and only her. We walked towards each other, closing the distance between us. We slowed down our paces when we were only an inch away from each other.

I hugged her tight. She put her arms around me, and buried her face in my chest.

For the first time in months, I finally felt at home. I sighed contentedly.

"I missed you so much." I whispered while nuzzling her hair.

"Me, too." Her voice came out muffled since her face was stuck to my T-shirt.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned my head around, careful not to move my body since I didn't want Bella moving away from me anytime soon. It was Jasper. He winked at me and said with a grin, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Apparently, Bella heard that because her head shot up in alarm, looking flushed and embarrassed. I laughed.

I shifted my body so I could have her facing my college roommate and his girlfriend. If I hadn't had my right arm tightly wrapped around her waist, I would have never felt her flinch as she took a look at my friends.

Before I could open my mouth to make the introductions, Alice beat me to it, "Oh my gosh! It's you! I can't believe it!" She hugged a stunned Bella, and she turned to me with an accusing look on her face, "And you! You never told me you were married! You have a beautiful wife and your cute son Ryan waiting at home for you! And you never said anything!" Alice screeched on the last sentence.

_I have a SON? And how in the world did I get married?_ Not that I'm complaining, I would love to have Bella as my wife.

I was bewildered. I looked at Bella inquiringly, and she shrunk in my arms. She had better explain herself, because I have no idea what to say to the couple in front of us, with their two pairs of eyes currently looking at us _VERY _curiously.

* * *

A/N:

Phew! I suddenly got all these ideas, and I just had to type them up asap~ This has got to be the longest chapter I've put up.

Hope you guys like it!

I know some of the information about babies will be inaccuarate/unrealistic, but I'm trying my best here. Sorry if there are mistakes!

**Please please review!**

born2bmyself


	4. Dancing Around You

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the twilight characters.**

I want to give a big shout of **THANKS!** to people who supported me on this story: **TheFirstLostGirl | LeanneLeachyyy | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | daddiesdarlingangel | alicecullenisrealinmyworld | Cashii11 | lilmissmindy | Mrs. Malerie Cullen | TheDancingKat | .xCullenLoverx. **You guys are the best! : )

* * *

**EPOV**

"So? Are you going to give us the details?" Alice asked, bobbing her head back and forth at Bella and I.

"Why don't you tell them, Edward?" Bella said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at me simultaneously.

_What? Why don't you tell ME?_ I exclaimed in my head. At least I wasn't as depressed as I was one minute ago—I finally knew Ryan was no competition, he was only a kid.

"Nah, I'll leave you to do the honors." I emphasized the last word to Bella. She thought for a moment.

"Ok, then. Well Ryan is my son, as you all know that—" she got cut off mid-sentence because Jasper's phone started ringing.

"Sorry," Jasper said sheepishly. He looked at the caller ID and said, "I gotta take this call."

"Go ahead." I said.

Jasper yelled into the phone, "Emmett McCarthy! Could you have chosen a better time to call? My college roommate was just introducing his wife and son to us. You had better have huge news or I'm hanging up on you right this second."

To say I was astonished to see Jasper not so calm would be an understatement. I saw Alice paying close attention to Jasper's one sided conversation out of the corner of my eye, so I nudged Bella and pointed to a secluded corner. Bella nodded and we told Alice that we could be right back. I pulled Bella to the side.

"What was _that_ over there?" I hissed.

"I don't know alright! I never said you and I were related or anything, Alice just jumped to conclusions. How should I know she thought she was so good at connecting the dots?" Bella muttered.

"So, who is this famous Ryan I've been hearing about again and again? I thought he was your boyfriend."

She blushed, "I adopted him six few weeks ago. He's about 14-months-old." She said hurriedly. I glanced in the direction of Jasper and Alice, and thankfully, Jasper was still on the phone.

"Six weeks ago? The time you decided to stop answering my calls?" I pressed on.

"I wasn't not answering them, it's just…."

"It's just you were busy, right? That's what you always give me." I looked back at my roommate again, and he was putting his phone down. _Shit! I've got to do this fast! _I turned back to Bella, "Our time's up, let's go. They're done." I could see she was worried, but there was nothing I could do about it right now.

When we walked back to Alice and Jasper, we had fake smiles plastered on our faces, and my arm around Bella's waist again.

"Why don't you continue with where you left off, Bella?" Alice said excitedly.

Bella cleared her throat, "Ryan is my adoptive son, and he is about fourteen months old. I had just adopted him the day I met you in the store, Alice."

"I'm so sorry for assuming….." Alice was trying to find words to finish her sentence.

Jasper hurried to the rescue, "We're sorry for jumping to conclusions. But you guys were so close in college, so it wasn't exactly impossible, Edward." He added jokingly in the end.

"I guess you were pretty busy these weeks, eh? There's a lot to learn as a first-time mom." Alice said.

Bella turned to Alice, "I'm alright. My friends have been helping out, and things have been going well—"

"And to your disappointment, although I'm not Ryan's father biologically, I'd be taking care of him, too." I finished for her.

Bella stared at me. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it again.

"Way to go, man! I give you my best wishes then!" Jasper slapped me on the shoulder.

"Very funny. Shall we all head to the parking lot then?" I asked.

Alice started saying something, but Jasper beat her to it, "You guys go, we'll catch a cab. Our hotel is in the opposite direction of the hospital anyway." He gave me a knowing look, and Alice gave my dear friend a pout.

I nodded slightly at Jasper, thanking him silently. "See you guys around then." And we parted ways.

Our walk to the parking lot was quiet. Neither of us talked; I was still processing what I had learned in the last ten minutes, and I could see Bella frowning now and then. I tucked my luggage in the back, and she handed me her keys. Mostly, I drove when we were in her car together; I could tell by her face that this was a reflex, since her mind was clearly elsewhere.

While we were on the road, I finally broke the silence, "Was I the only one in the dark?"

"Not exactly."

"Does Angela know?"

She was silent for a few seconds, then replied, "Yes."

Ouch, that hurt. I always thought I was her closest friend. I knew girls have stuff they don't tell people of the opposite sex, and Angela would have been her first choice. But this huge news…..why couldn't she tell me?

I tried to keep my temper under control, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Today."

I could tell we were both straining ourselves by trying to strike up a conversation, so I let the comfortable silence envelop us again. I started thinking, _"Why am I so mad? She was going to tell me anyway, and it's not like she could hide the news any longer. So why am I overreacting over such an issue?"_

_Trust._

The word floated into my head.

I thought she trusted me enough to tell me anything. We've been friends since forever, and I felt that we knew everything about each other. Apparently, I don't.

As we got to my place, I stepped out of the car, and Bella switched to the driver's seat. Bella rolled down the window and said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. It felt weird to talk about this over the phone, and I fully intended to tell you in person today."

"I believed it when you said you were planning to telling me today, " I continued on, letting my emotions take over my head, "but I thought you trusted me enough to tell me. I know that adopting a child is your decision, and I wouldn't have said anything against your will. You know, when I asked you about my staying two more months in Chicago, I was serious about it. If you had said something about disagreeing with my extended stay, I would have flown back immediately. I thought I knew you." I spat. With that, I turned around before I could say anything else to hurt her more.

As I opened my front door, I heard the sound of car wheels peeling out of my driveway.

**BPOV**

I knew it was dangerous to cry while driving, but I couldn't help it. I was really looking forward to Edward coming home, and look what a mess it turned into! I let my tears fall freely. Edward and I rarely fight with each other, and we've never fought like this before. When he threw the word _trust_ in my face, I was about to break down. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, I trusted him with all my heart. In fact, I trust him more than I trust myself.

I finally arrived back home. After thanking Jessica for looking after Ryan while I was gone. I sat on the mattress that Ryan was currently drooling on, me deep in thought.

I knew why I was so hesitant about me telling Edward about Ryan. I was deciding whether to tell him the truth, that there was something weird going on, and I didn't get Ryan through a normal adoption process. I wanted to tell him the truth badly, but after I read the letter that came in the stroller, I had my doubts. What if, that by telling Edward, he would get involved in this whole unknown situation? What if it was dangerous? Could I live with the consequences of telling him? I was terrified enough myself.

After playing with Ryan to keep my mind off things, I started to reach for my phone to call Edward's cellphone. It went to his voice mail, as predicted. I didn't bother leaving a message, so I just hung up. _Now he's avoiding MY phone calls_, I laughed bitterly at myself. This is what it feels like to be so desperate for the person on the other end to pick up the phone. I threw my phone on the floor, just wanting to release my sorrow and anger. I heard the _thunk!_ as it hit the ground, my heart feeling the exact same way as the sound.

My tears started falling again._ I miss Edward so much!_ I rested my forehead on my bedroom window, and squeezed my eyes shut. I tried biting my lip to try and stop the tears, but in vain. I don't know how long I stood there for, but the words—more like sounds—Ryan was making behind me reminded me he needed attention.

Making sure Ryan was well-fed and tucked in, I began to wonder what I should do. I couldn't clean the house anymore, since I already did, because I thought I was going to bring Edward to my place to see Ryan today. I sighed, why did all my thoughts have to route back to Edward? I laid on my bed, and soon fell asleep.

xXx

The next few days went by in a blur. Edward and I still haven't gotten over our fight, and I was feeling miserable. We seemed fine to others, we talked when necessary, but hardly said anything to each other in private. Every time he turned my way, my heart would be beating like crazy; his eyes would pierce through me, and I would feel all giddy again. I felt like a teenager all over again.

We had a group meeting at lunch today. We sat in our usual seats, meaning Edward and I would have to sit next to each other. _This is going to be torture!_ I thought to myself.

And it was.

During lunch, our arms would occasionally brush against each other's; I don't know if he did it on purpose, but when he did it for the third time, I was convinced it wasn't accidental. I decided to get back at him.

I pretended to drop my fork by accident, making it land near his feet. I said a quiet, "Sorry, " for interrupting the discussion at the table, and bent down to reach my fork. I made sure I was closer to Edward than needed when I reached down. _I happen to remember a somebody likes the strawberry smell of my hair,_ I grinned evilly. I whipped my hair to the side, and brushed my hair down Edward's arm. I heard him hitch a breath.

Revenge was sweet.

When I returned back to the surface, I could feel Edward staring at the side of my face. I didn't dare to turn and look at him, because I knew I would melt under his gaze, and apologize first. No, he had to apologize before I did, I was not giving in that easily!

The meeting went smoothly after that, no more accidental brushes of our arms to my dismay. Suddenly, I thought of something that had to be brought up.

"Do you—" Edward and I spoke up at the same time.

"You go first." We said again in unison.

Everyone at the table laughed. Tyler said, " After all these months, you guys still agree by implication. No wonder you guys work together so well."

Mike Newton piped up, "Yeah, they go way back."

I did what I could do best—I blushed like crazy. I peeked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, he had a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly, he changed back to his normal self.

"Yeah, just like you and_ somebody else_ go way back too, Newton. End of discussion, let's meet again next week." As Edward stood up, all eyes were fixed on him, hungry for details.

Mike paled. Edward grinned.

"For your information, people, no, I'm not saying anything else. You can start to breathe again, Mike."

_Hmm, what did Edward see that got Mike so nervous?_ I'll have to be honest, I'm glad Mike found somebody at last, he has been hanging around like a lost puppy for a while.

As I was just finishing up my afternoon rounds, my for-hospital-use cell phone vibrated. After looking at the code, my face went white, and I hurried to the nearest stairs. One of my patients had just taken a turn for the worst.

**EPOV**

There is just so much to do! I should never have stayed away that long. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on, and I had to transfer some long-term patients back to my care. I always went home late these few days back; part of me wishing I wouldn't have to bump into Bella while I was putting away my stuff before heading home. Since we were categorized as "newbies", we only have locker-like things to put our stuff in. All of our lockers were placed in a huge room where there was also a place for us to rest and chat. Normally, by the time I dragged myself into the room, most of the doctors' would already have their doctors' gowns hung up outside their lockers.

Today, I was late getting out of the hospital as well. I walked into our rest area with Mike, hoping he would fill me in on the latest news. Not surprisingly, he told me every single person's gossip he has heard of, instead of every single patient's case he knew. As I opened my locker, I noticed the locker next to me is still missing its white gown. _What is Bella still doing in the hospital?_

I yelled to the other side of the room, "Hey Newton! Do you know why Bella's still on duty?"

I heard the creak of his locker door opening, and the sound of things rolling out and banging on the floor. "Ow! That one got my foot! Oh, yeah I do. She asked me to finish her afternoon rounds because she got a call."

"What call?"

Mike turned to face me, looking suspicious, "Hey, aren't you the one who she usually calls to take over _her_ rounds if she's not able to finish it?"

"That's not important now. What call did she get?"

"A patient of hers went unstable this afternoon. I think they're still working on the patient."

I put my gown back on, and rushed out the door again. As doctors, we should be able to handle this type of situation. However, Bella is more sensitive, and she gets too close to patients for my liking. The last time her patient expired, she was quiet for a whole week, and threw herself into work. I had to constantly coax her and lend her a shoulder to cry on to get her to come out of it. Since then, every time one of her patient's conditions turned bad, I would have to pay close attention to her to make sure all of _that_ doesn't happen again.

_Why didn't she call me?_

Right, we're fighting now. I certainly hope she lets me get close to her. I was tempted to give up the fight at noon today. With her so close yet seem so far away from me was like hell. And when her hair whipped into the air, I could smell the scent of strawberries I loved. I had to start reciting the first chapter in my medical textbook in my head to stop my hand from reaching out. The look on her face was so innocent after the I-accidentally-dropped-my-fork incident that I actually wanted to beg her to forgive me. Thank god Crowley and Newton decided to butt in.

I turned left on the fifth floor. After asking a nurse at the counter, I found out that Bella's patient, a thirteen-year-old girl had been moved to ICU. I ran back down the stairs. A few turns later, I saw Bella pacing in the halls. She didn't notice me yet, so I called her name softly when I walked nearer.

"Bella?"

She swiveled around, clearly surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice quivered.

"Well, I saw that you weren't off work yet, and I asked Newton about it. How's she doing?" I motioned to the patient's room.

"She's doing better than when I first got the call this afternoon, though still unstable. We've decided to keep her here for another day or two just to be sure. Her family is currently inside."

Family had been called in. It must have been a drastic change.

"Come here." I said quietly. I could tell she was a little hesitant, but gave in by making small steps towards me. I pulled her to my side. "It's going to be alright. You already said she's doing better, so think on the bright side, hon." The last word slipped out accidentally, I hope she wouldn't flinch or anything.

She didn't. Instead, she relaxed in my arms.

Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open. Bella and I jumped apart, with our hands stuck to our sides. I hope my face wasn't all flushed, I was suppose to look professional, and not like a lovesick teenager!

"Thank you for calling us, Dr. Swan. The nurse inside said our visiting hours are over, we'll be back tomorrow," said a woman in her thirties.

"No problem, Mrs. Clearwater. Do you have any questions?"

A man beside her, who I assumed was her husband, spoke up, "In fact we do, Dr. Swan and Dr.—" He looked at me.

"Dr. Cullen. I'm on the same medical team as Dr. Swan here. Why don't you close the door behind you, we don't want to wake your daughter up while talking out here."

After talking a while in the hallways, it seemed that Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater had a better idea of what kind of condition their daughter, Leah, is in. I excused myself from their conversation to check with one of the nurses to see how the patient is doing. I got positive results. Bella and I reassured the parents that their daughter is improving, and they shouldn't worry about it too much.

"Could we say a short goodbye to her again?" Mrs. Clearwater asked.

Bella answered, "Sure. But make it quick, or Dr. Cullen and I would get grilled by the nurses in ICU." All four of us walked into the room.

While the parents were murmuring comforting words to their daughter, I stood silently beside Bella. I wanted to hold her tight against me, but that wouldn't be wise. I settled for placing my hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Her head turned towards me, and the corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile. I smiled back.

"You're welcome." I whispered in her ear.

xXx

The next morning, I woke up with a silly grin on my face. It's a Saturday today, and I plan to put this day to perfect use. After my morning routine in the bathroom, I had a piece of toast and a cup of coffee before I headed out.

I hummed along to the radio and let my thoughts wander to Bella again. I always knew we were walking on a dangerously thin line between friends and lovers. But she never made the move to make our relationship clear, and I never pushed her. I was afraid that by forcing her into the unknown waters, she'd run away from me. I don't think I could handle without her in my life, and just these few days of not talking to each other had made me want to pull out my hair, take it all out on somebody, anything. I'm hoping I could clear up our relationship status soon, I don't think I could bear it anymore.

I stopped by a local store and purchased something. Although the cashier gave me a weird look as to why I bought the item, the only answer I gave her was, "For a friend," and I walked out the store happily.

Then, I drove in the direction of Bella's apartment.

* * *

A/N:

Well guys? What do you think?

I'm trying to write a little more about Bella and Edward before I have little Ryan come on the scene.

I've thought of two ways to write the next chapter, and if you guys are really good(meaning...lots of reviews),

I'll write it the way you guys would want to see...if not, then i think i'll leave Bella and Edward apart for a while longer ;P

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**Thx** a bunch for reading-

born2bmyself


	5. First Words

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the twilight characters**

You guys are seriously awesome! I've got more than 900 hits already!

I know you guys are reading this, but please, it would only take you a few seconds to leave a review.

I would love to hear from you, and I'd deeply appreciate it! Please leave a review after you read this chapter!

Again, I want to give a big **thank you **for those who reviewed my story: **daddiesdarlingangel | Edwards squeaky chew toy | ClaireBearLautner | Twilight Sparkles | singergurlxoxo | xCullenLoverx | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | Alice Rocker | twitwiteller | twilightsagalvr | prettyinpink21 | X-Ema Cullen-X | twiwriter2426 | kselzer | alicecullenisrealinmyworld **I hope I didn't miss anyone! If I did, plz tell me because I really want to thank you for your support!

* * *

**BPOV**

Aargh! There are times I don't like the job as a mom! I don't know what got into Ryan, but he's been crying endlessly for the last two days. Unfortunately, I woke up this morning to the sounds of him whimpering, _again_. I don't want to be strict with him, since he's been through a lot, but there are times I wonder if Ryan himself knows that he can get whatever he wants from me. I sighed, wondering how to fix this.

Because I've been SO busy with Ryan these days, I hardly had time to do the laundry, wash the pile of dishes threatening to topple over any second, and clean up the whole apartment. There were towels on the ground, pacifiers in the washing machine, and a pillow in the toilet. I have no idea how the latter got there; Ryan's been moving everything out of place. I spent thirty minutes trying to find my phone yesterday, only to find it in the bathtub.

I only had time to brush my teeth this morning; I had to tend to Ryan since I was afraid if he didn't stop screaming soon, my neighbors would call the cops. So my hair was a bird's nest, and I still had my pajamas on. Plus, on top of all that, I couldn't sleep well these few days either. There was a three-year-old kid living upstairs with his parents, and since his father was on a business trip for over a week already, he has been yelling "Daddy! Daddy! I want daddy!" for like the thousandth time last night. If I opened the windows to let the fresh air in during daytime, I would let the sounds of daddies float in too.

I went to retrieve the laundry, deciding to start from there. There was such a big load that I kept dropping socks and underwear along the way to the washing machine. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. And unsurprisingly, little Ryan started crying too. _Great! Just great! _I finally thought I was getting something done, and it seems that I've got to start all over again!

I stomped to the door, determined to give this visitor a good grilling and have whoever it is out my door in five seconds so I could go calm Ryan. With a grumpy look on my face, I opened the door to find Edward dressed casually in jeans and the green shirt that I liked a lot. At least someone seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Uh….I'm sorry to come at such an inconvenient time, but I was really hoping that we could talk this through? I'm tired of the fighting between us…." He fidgeted, and looked a little embarrassed.

I opened the door a bit further to let him in, and I closed the door behind him.

"Please, Edward, not right now. I've got a lot on my plate already, and I seriously don't want to top it all off with having you reminding me of our supposed fight. Can we talk about this some other time? Now is not a good time, I'm afraid." I know I spoke too harshly, and I haven't chosen my words carefully, but it was too late. I saw Edward flinch, and his eyes looked down at his feet like he'd been slapped in the face. His arms fell limp at his sides.

He was quiet for only a few seconds before he regained his posture and looked at me in the eye. He cleared his throat, "Of course, whatever's convenient with you. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, I know you're capable of handling things on your own, but can I do anything to help?" He asked hopefully.

_Yes! You can start by giving me a hug and tell me everything's going to be alright!_ I said to myself. I let my walls down and said, "Thanks, it's nice of you for asking, I really appreciate it. I do. But I would hate to take up your time, because it's going to take a while. I mean, Ryan won't stop crying and I don't know why, I've been juggling time between home and work…and everything's in a mess….." I trailed off helplessly.

He stepped forward and gave me the hug that I had been wishing for since I saw him at my door. He stroked my hair gently, and I slipped my arms around him. The warm scent of his skin, cologne mixed with soap, flooded through my senses. I shut my eyes and rested my head against his cheek. I finally felt the calmness I haven't felt in days.

Edward said softly, "Why don't you go calm Ryan down? He's still crying, though it has died down a bit, I'll start cleaning up the rest of the apartment. Don't worry, Bella, everything will turn out fine."

Then I looked up. I clenched my teeth, fighting tears, battling away the overpowering surge of emotion that rolled over me. I should have known Edward would understand. He's being so calm and understanding about the whole thing, and what do I have to give him? Lies. Lies that can't be undone.

"What's wrong Bella?" His eyes searched mine.

I shook my head, "Nothing really. I'm just thinking what did I do to deserve such a considerable friend like you. All I've done is—"

He cut in, "Worry about one thing at a time, honey. And don't say that about yourself, I wouldn't be the Edward I am today if it weren't for you." He steered me towards my bedroom, "Go. We'll talk later." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and walked towards the kitchen.

I walked into my bedroom to find Ryan sprawled on the carpet, looking at me with hopeful eyes. I scooped him up and put him on the mattress. I went to change into something more appropriate, and ran a brush through my hair.

"You just want to play, don't cha? Here you go sweetheart." I took out his toys from a box I kept in the room. We played for a little while, and then I started tickling him. His giggles filled the air, and I realized I was laughing along with him too. I had an idea.

"Ryan sweetie, would you like to go meet somebody very, very special? I'm sure you'll like him lots, just like I do; he's a lot of fun to be with." Ryan moved his head to the side, and I took that as a yes, whatever it was supposed to mean anyway. I took him in my arms and turned towards the bedroom door.

I halted in my steps. The familiar blush was creeping back to my cheeks.

Edward was leaning casually against the bedroom door. He looked comfortable enough that I was tempted to ask him how long he had been there.

"I never knew eavesdropping could normally reveal such nice compliments." He grinned.

My face was crimson. "You could have alerted us of your presence."

Edward walked over to me and gently took Ryan out of my arms and into his, "Hey little guy, I'm sure we'd be great friends, just like Bella said." He turned to me and said goofily, "If I had, then I wouldn't know what a great guy I am!"

I smacked him on the arm, "In your dreams, Eddie."

"Remind me again why you are the only one I let get away with that nickname?"

"Easy, because you love me, big bro." I saw his face falter a bit after I said the sentence. _Oh no! I shouldn't have said the L word! No wonder he felt awkward, but he knows I'm just kidding right?_

"Yeah, I do…..sis," he shot back.

I decided to close this conversation, so I led them to the living room, since it was starting to feel weird enough we were both in the bedroom….talking. We sat on the couch, with Edward still holding Ryan. I turned to face the little kid, "Ryan, this is Edward. Do you know how to say Edward?"

Ryan started making sounds in his throat again, "D-d-"

Edward chuckled, "It's alright Ryan. I'll take 'd' for now."

"Why don't I let you guys bond a bit. I'm going to go get started on lunch." I started to stand.

"Oh no, you're busy enough the way you are. I wouldn't want to add to your loading." Edward insisted.

"It's no problem. I've got to make my lunch too. I'm only heating up some pasta, I've already got the sauce ready. Will you stay for lunch? We haven't talked in such a long time."

He nodded understandingly, "Ok, then. Thanks."

Before I walked out of the living room, I turned back to see Edward and Ryan sitting on the carpet. They were already laughing and talking together, more like gurgling on Ryan's behalf. I smiled to myself. It was then did I start to notice the tidiness of the living room, the toys that were scattered on the floor were put away, and my books were arranged on the shelves neatly. I went into the hallway. Sure enough, the laundry that was littered on the floor an hour ago was picked up. When I made my way into the kitchen, I almost cried.

All the dishes were washed and dried, the towels were lined up on the counter, but what captured my attention the most was the vase of fresh flowers sitting on my kitchen table. Beside it was a blue bag. I walked over to the table, realizing that this was probably the first day in days I haven't tripped on anything laying on the floor yet, and looked inside the bag to find a pack of baby biscuits. It was then did I notice that there was a card tucked inside the flowers, I withdrew it carefully,

_You are the best: loving, thoughtful, and funny._

_Remember that._

_Edward_

I blinked back tears. He always knew what to say.

After placing the biscuits, which I'm sure Ryan would love, in the cabinet, I started preparing lunch. I heated up the sauce, and cooked the pasta. Then I began chopping up some vegetables. A few minutes later, I had two plates of pasta ready with some vegetables on the top. I left a little portion of the vegetables still cooking on the stove to make it softer so I could mash it up for Ryan. Just as I was almost finished with boiling some bite-size pieces of potato for my little kid, I heard someone make a "Swoosh!" sound, and two people came laughing into the kitchen.

"We're on an airplane, Mommy! Aren't we Ryan?" Edward used his childish voice as if he was speaking for Ryan. Ryan squealed as Edward lifted him up and down in the air.

"Glad you're having fun boys! Why don't you go wash your hands and get ready for lunch?" Edward started leading Ryan, who was walking very slowly, towards the bathroom sink. After washing up, Edward put Ryan in his high chair and I fed Ryan some green vegetables and potatoes.

"Thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful. And I'm sure Ryan would love to get his teeth into the snack you brought."

"You're welcome. I thought Ryan might want something to munch on. As for the flowers, I felt your house _and you_ needed some lightening up." He smiled warmly. "What's with all the 'daddy' yells coming from upstairs? Is the child left alone or something?"

"Nah, his dad is currently on the business trip, it's been going on for more than a week."

"Oh, that makes sense. Hey, why don't you start eating your lunch. I'll feed Ryan."

"Thanks, I'll go fill his bottle with milk now." And I handed Edward the small plastic bowl and the spoon.

After lunch, Edward insisted on washing the dishes for me, so I went to play with Ryan for a while. Edward and I put Ryan to bed when he seemed to be getting droopy. I retrieved two cups of coffee from the kitchen, and joined Edward in the living room.

"Ryan's cute. I'd be more than happy to look after him for you."

"That would be wonderful. Angela's great with Ryan too, but I'm starting to think Jessica is getting annoyed because I've been bothering her too many times."

"I love kids, so it'd be no problem at all." He hesitated, then said quietly, "I think we should talk about what's been bothering us, Bella."

"Yeah, we should."

There was silence between us. I decided to break the silence first.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I should've told you about Ryan from the very beginning, but I was afraid of what you might think. I'm sorry."

"I should apologize too. It's just that I was so surprised that I didn't think through what I was saying. The words came out harsher than intended."

"About the trust thing…" I started.

"It doesn't matter, I was angry, and I didn't mean it that way."

I fought back, "Yes, It does matter! I trust you completely, don't you for one second think I don't. It's just that I didn't know _how_ to tell you about Ryan."

"And I trust you completely too. Promise me you won't keep secrets from me that will affect you in any way possible next time, alright? I am trustworthy enough, aren't I?" Edward joked.

I couldn't promise him that one. I didn't even know if I were in danger already. But I did answer one of his questions.

I whacked him on the head and giggled, "Sure you are."

**EPOV**

When I walked to Bella's door, I was full of confidence that I would get my question resolved once and for all. But when she opened the door, she was clearly in a bad mood. She was like one of those grizzlies who just got woken up, annoyed and grumpy. She was cute!

I offered to clean up the apartment for her though I was dying to see what Ryan looked like. I started in the living room, which seemed like the easiest one in the whole apartment. After I had put the last book on the shelf, I made a call to the local boutique for some flowers and rattled off Bella's address. Then, I rolled up my sleeves and started tackling the mountain of dishes. I started wondering how could she handle all of this? She has got to be overwhelmed! The flowers then got delivered.

After straightening everything up, I walked towards the bedroom. The door was slightly open, and I could hear voices coming from inside.

"The duckling said, 'You are the most beautiful swan in the world!' Then he flew away. Woosh!"

I was leaning casually on the doorpost, and I could see Bella fly a furry yellow duck over Ryan's head. Ryan giggled and tried reaching for the duck. Bella landed the duckling on Ryan's head for Ryan to reach.

Bella was a wonderful mom already. Ryan is so lucky to have Bella adopt him and love him.

Then I heard what made me grin widely, "Ryan sweetie, would you like to go meet somebody very, very special? I'm sure you'll like him lots, just like I do; he's a lot of fun to be with." The face when she turned around and saw me was priceless. I just had to tease her about it. I mean, we weren't being serious or anything at the moment, were we?

However, what she said in the end made me falter a bit. _Big bro? That's all I am to her?_ I should have known not to take things too seriously. I was so stupid enough to think that she might have felt something for me. It was only the famous brother-sister-love.

Nevertheless, I still put on a happy face. When Ryan was trying to pronounce my name, I was so proud that I instantly forgot about the conversation Bella and I just had a minute ago. We had a nice lunch and I was glad we talked over our fight. Though something still troubled me.

She didn't answer my question. The one concerning her.

I let her go, pretending I didn't notice. I know it's hard to keep this kind of promise, but I just wanted to hear it anyway. I guess she didn't want to lie either.

"Hey Edward, could you watch Ryan for me? I got to run to the grocery store, my fridge is almost empty." Bella called from the kitchen. I was looking at some new books on Bella's shelves.

"Sure. Go ahead! We'll be fine."

"Thanks! Feel free to take anything you want; make yourself at home _like you always do_!" She emphasized the last part while walking out the front door. _She sure has a good memory_! Once I ate up a whole pack of cookies she had been wanting to eat for ages. When she came home and found out, she was practically chasing me all over the house with a frying pan in her hand. But come on! That was college! I guess we all know what's valuable in life!

I browsed through some of Bella's books, and settled with a historical fiction book. I was only into the second chapter when I heard Ryan crying. I threw the book down and almost tripped myself on the way to the bedroom.

"Shh, everything's ok, Ryan. Edward's here. Sshhh…." I took Ryan in my arms, rocking him back and forth, murmuring to him. I walked back to the living room holding Ryan. After a few more minutes of assuring the kid there's nothing to be afraid of, he was fast asleep again. I didn't want to put him back in his crib, in case he woke up the second I put him down. I was a bit drowsy myself, so I settled on the couch. The last thing I had on my mind before I fell asleep was—why does he look so much like Bella?

xXx

I awoke to two chubby hands slapping my cheek. What the….? I looked down to see Ryan wide awake, swinging his arms at my face.

"Hey little fella, you awake and decided to have a swing at me? I'm gonna come get you!" I startled tickling him and that sent him in a fit of laughter.

"D—d—" He tried saying my name.

"That's right, Ed—ward. Can you say that?"

After a few more tries, I gave up and tried teaching him how to pronounce "mommy" instead. He was able to make the "m" sound, but nothing more.

"I'm home!" I heard Bella call from the hallway. I scooped Ryan up to go meet her.

"Mm-! Mmm-!" Ryan was trying again.

I saw Bella melt after she heard Ryan pronouncing the letter. "That's right honey. Mom—my." I made a gesture to take Bella's bags from her so she could hold Ryan. She passed them over more than willingly.

"We were having a guy-talk while Bella was gone, weren't we Ryan?" Then I asked in a low voice, "You _did_ want Ryan to call you mommy right? Because that's what I taught him."

"Yeah, I kind of do. But sometimes I wonder if he'll hate me for making him call me mommy when he grows up and learns of the truth?" Bella replied worryingly.

"That's his decision then. He could decide for himself when he grows up. For now, you're the closest person he has for family. You're the mommy." I kissed both Ryan's and Bella's foreheads. "I'm going to go put these groceries away. Want to order me where to put all this stuff from a chair?" I offered, seeing Ryan have a sudden interest in Bella's hair.

She smiled, "That would be great."

We went into the kitchen together. I took something out of the bag, "So where do you want this…..whatever this is?"

She glanced up for a second and said, "In the top shelf."

I placed it in the shelf.

"Oh, I really don't think we should put it together with the bread. I might be having trouble swallowing my breakfast tomorrow because of the smell from those contents. Place it in a container and put it in the fridge, would you?"

After rummaging around, I dug out a container from the cabinet. I had to put everything back in the cabinet after digging the one and only container out. Just as I was about to close the fridge, Bella spoke up again, "No! You can't put it on the bottom shelf! That's where I put the vegetables."

After the fifth move, I narrowed my eyes. She was doing this intentionally. I stuffed the container into whatever shelf in the fridge, just not the bottom one, and walked over to Bella. She had Ryan standing on her knees, and that way, Ryan made the best cover-up for her face. I looked down at her and tweaked her chin. "That was underhanded."

"You were the one buying it."

She was grinning widely. I chuckled. No lady except for Bella had the nerve to try a practical joke on me. They were always saying yes to whatever I said, and it made me sick.

We put the rest of the grocery away in peace.

xXx

By Wednesday, we had established a routine. Angela would look after Ryan during daytime, which wasn't much trouble since Bella would've fed him breakfast before she left for work. It was usually Angela, but sometimes other colleagues on our team helped as well. They only had to feed Ryan lunch, which was already prepared and sitting in the fridge as well, and get him to take a nap. I would head over to Bella's after I took a shower at my place. Sometimes I brought dinner with me, other times Bella cooked. I had work set up at Bella's apartment since I spent a majority of time over there. We would take turns watching Ryan while the other got work done.

The time I liked the most was when Ryan was in bed, and it was just Bella and I having our night conversations on the couch. We talked about everything, from cases at work to what progress Ryan made today. I would leave reluctantly for my place after those talks, since we both thought it was for the best. I mean, what would the neighbors think if I had slept over at Bella's place when our relationship status was only "good friends"? And I don't even want to think about the gossip that would be brewing in the hospital. Take Mike Newton for example, even male doctors yap around like old women.

The next day after work, I drove over to Bella's first to look after Ryan because Bella wanted to order something from a new Chinese restaurant along the way. I thanked Jessica for her help after I got in, and went in search of Ryan.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day? Did you have fun with Jessica?" I cuddled the little boy. I took him to the living room, which had officially turned into his playroom, to play while we waited for Bella.

"Vvroomm!" He pushed a truck around me while I was finding another car in his box to play with him. I crawled on my knees while I navigated the small car with my hands, leaving a trail on the carpet. Ryan chased after me with his truck.

"Dada!" Ryan squealed.

I froze. He just said his first word!

I turned around to look at Ryan, his face shining with happiness. When I looked up from his face, I noticed somebody standing in the entry of the living room.

_Bella._

Before I could react, she turned around and walked quickly into the hallway as if she was keeping me from seeing expression.

But not before I saw a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

A/N:

Uh-oh...what happened in the end? What's wrong with Bella?

{grins evilly} Guess you guys would have to wait until the next chapter!

This chapter has got to be my longest chapter yet.^^

**Plz, plz review!**

Luv ya guys,

born2bmyself


	6. Clearing Things Up

**.:IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:. **

Many of you may have noticed that I haven't responded to your questions via review reply/PM.

I decided to make this a lot more fun-the answers to ALL(at least I thought I got most of them) of your questions can be found in this chapter.

So go searching for 'em, people!

* * *

**.:Disclaimer:. **i don't own any of the twilight characters

**.:THANKS:. **You guys are the best! That was the most reviews I've ever got. I was jumping for joy when I saw the number of hits on my screen, and doing a little happy dance when I saw the number of reviews. So, I'd like say thanks to the following people like always: **HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | daddiesdarlingangel | Edwards squeaky chew toy**(plz use an account to leave a review, i'd luv to send a thank you to you personally!)** | .xCullenLoverx. | prettyinpink21 | star-night-love14 | ShiningStarr | Edward Lover 1817 | Tigger77 | PersonWhoShouldntBeWriting | BubblyBookz31 | GreenEyes555 | ShadowBlood13 | wolfgirl707 | Fallen Angel death | 1BrownEyedGirl1 | Kathy Henry | MissRisa | libra-bc | | Edward'sNewBella17 | whatgirl003 | luluxox | Layla James | lilianyas | Forever Falling Down | Sandroline | SkylarCraze | sohalia94 | THE Pixie | Ramsay Fiction | kikitwilight | KodaCullen | goldencrimson13 | pledge520 | VampyMusicK | Esha-Loves-You | 6besties4ever | .1901.1918 **I LUV YOU GUYS!

**.:SPECIAL THANKS:. **I especially wanted to thank the following people for pointing out stuff that's confusing people. I don't have a beta(I might be getting one in the future, if this story is read by a lot of people), so I forgot to point out some important information which I assumed readers might already know. So, thanks to: **goldencrimson13 | luluxox | daddiesdarlingangel | awesome4evah**

* * *

**BPOV **

_Ah…it's getting to my favorite time of the day!_ I love the time Edward and I spend with Ryan every day after work. I decided to order something special today, and spotted a new Chinese restaurant a few days ago, so I went in to order take-out. We both love Chinese, and I wonder if Ryan would like it too?

After retrieving my order, I headed back home. When I opened the door, I could hear Edward and Ryan's voices floating from the living room. It feels kind of weird, coming back home to find Edward already at my place, it feels like we're a…...family? _Stop right there, Bella Swan! Don't even think about going there! _

I announced happily to the boys, "Guys! I'm home!" I'm not sure if they heard it, since I heard Ryan make a loud "Vvroomm!" sound at the same time.

I followed their voices and paused in the entry of the living room. I could see Edward crawling around with a little matchbox car under his hand, and Ryan was chasing him on fours closely behind. _That's when short legs come in handy, Edward!_ I thought to myself, since I could see Edward was clearly in an uncomfortable position.

Just as Ryan was catching up to Edward, I saw everything happening in slow motion.

"Dada!"

I could see Edward whip his head around to look at Ryan, a look of surprise and amazement crossed Edward's face. He must have noticed my feet, since I was standing behind Ryan. He slowly looked upward.

Our gazes caught each other's.

I turned my head around swiftly, determined not to let him see the tears that were threatening to pool over. I walked quickly to my bedroom, and closed the door behind me.

"Bella!" I could hear him on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he could…." He trailed off. I composed myself, though I could still see my hands shaking from the drama that happened thirty seconds ago. I really hope my voice doesn't sound so shaky. I opened my mouth.

But nothing came out.

I took a few deep breaths, and cleared my throat. I tried again, "I'm fine. I've got to change, I'll be right out."

Finally, I heard footsteps walking away, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I slumped against the door. It's not that I'm sad Ryan said "Dada" instead of "Mama", ok, maybe a little bit, but it doesn't matter that much. It just reminded me that Ryan doesn't have a daddy, and when he said those words today, the truth hit me right in the face. I might not be his real mom, but at least I could take on the role of his mom for now. But who would take on the father figure for him? He needs a guy to look up to; Ryan's a boy after all. Somebody to play catch with him, somebody to give him piggy-back rides, somebody to talk to when he has "guy problems".

I slapped my forehead. _Great, another problem just turned up. How could I have not noticed after all these weeks?_

I dragged myself to my closet, looking for something comfortable to change into. I pulled out black shorts and an old yellow T-shirt. I stepped into the bathroom to wash my face. After cleaning myself up, I looked into the mirror to see my eyes weren't as puffy as I thought.

Then, I walked out of my safe coven, and towards the kitchen.

xXx

"So Ryan, I think Mommy bought noodles for you, would you like that?" I heard Edward asking Ryan as he was looking through the paper bags. Ryan responded by banging his spoon on the table.

I halted my steps before I stepped into the kitchen.

_The problem_ wasn't a problem at all. The answer was staring right at me in the face all along—

_Edward._

Before I had time to think about anything else, Edward turned around and saw me. His eyes seemed to be asking me a question—_Are you alright?_ I nodded my head in return, and put on a bright smile as I headed toward Ryan.

"Hey, little guy." I ruffled his hair. Ryan held both of his arms high in the air. I picked him up from his high chair to give him the hug he asked for. "So what's dada choosing for you?" I tried to make my face look as natural as possible when saying the 'd' word. I looked up at Edward after finishing my sentence.

He gaped at me, and the chopsticks he was using stopped in mid-air. The noodles he finally succeeded getting between the chopsticks ended up on the floor.

Ryan giggled at Edward's expression. I simply chuckled. Our noise seemed to have pulled Edward back to reality.

"I figured between fried rice and noodles, it would be easier for Ryan to have noodles since it's softer." He finally answered.

"That's what I thought too." I said as I put Ryan back in his seat.

We carried on a light conversation over dinner, with Ryan adding background music for us. He was either saying "ah" or making weird noises as if he was trying to have a conversation as well. When we finished, Edward and I both cleaned up the table, as I was washing the cartons with water, Edward pulled me aside and asked quietly, "Talk later?"

"After Ryan is asleep." I said firmly. I wasn't afraid of Ryan listening, he probably wouldn't understand anyway. I just wanted to make sure Edward had my full attention, and I had his, too.

"Besides, it was probably just a coincidence he got the word to come out right." He muttered under his breath. I knew it probably wasn't for my ears, but I still heard it.

"Come on, Ryan. Let's play for a bit, I haven't spent time with you today, sweetie." I held Ryan's little hand while we all walked _very_ slowly to the living room. This time, we added stuffed animals to the parking lot Edward and Ryan had begun setting up. The television was turned on in the background, I didn't even know what channel it was on.

"_Oink_ Sir, what would you _oink_ like?" I asked in a deep voice, pinching my nose when I added the "oinking" noises, while holding a pink pig over a matchbox car. I could hardly see the car.

"I'd like five pieces of lettuce and some onion on the top for my salad." Edward answered in a shrilly voice. He had a Barbie sitting on the biggest toy truck imagined.

I was laughing by the time he finished the sentence, "Who orders like that, Ed—"

I was cut off by a very excited yell, "Dada! Dada!"

Edward's head shot up nervously; I turned my head slowly, scared of what I would see.

Edward paled. I, on the other hand, was trying really hard to contain my laughter.

Ryan was staring at the television intently. Currently on the TV screen was a fat old man with black sweat pants, and a blue T-shirt that should have been in a bigger size.

"What….? How in the world am I the same as _THAT_ man on TV?" Edward wondered aloud, clearly bewildered.

I patted his back to comfort him, "Don't worry, Ryan might not be able to tell you guys apart, but I can." I even kissed him on the cheek to make the scene more dramatic.

He said dryly, "That seriously helps a lot, Bella." I laughed again.

"Ryan, why don't you come play with us again?" I asked the little kid who was sitting cross-legged on the carpet. He smiled, and came over to retrieve his car.

We played for a while before it was time for Ryan's bedtime. Edward stood in the doorway while I put Ryan in his crib.

"'Night, Ryan. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I gave him a hug, and placed a kiss on his forehead before putting him down. It was our nightly routine now, Ryan never slept without a kiss and a hug.

However, tonight he didn't close his eyes after I placed his blanket over him. His eyes were wide open and his arms were held up towards me in the air.

_Strange? What's the matter? _I wondered to myself. Edward came to stand beside me to see what was wrong. He knew our "nightly routine" too.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked Ryan. I saw that Ryan's arms were getting tired and he was on the verge of tears, so I picked him up and held him again.

Ryan turned to the side and started leaning towards Edward, holding his chubby arms out again.

Something clicked in my head. _He wants Edward to do the same too!_

Apparently, Edward made the connection too. He asked softly, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." I handed Ryan to Edward.

Edward hugged him tight and kissed his forehead just like I did. Then, Edward moved Ryan to his left arm, and his right arm encircled my waist, pulling me into his embrace.

_This feels good. Normal, even._ That was the first thought that crossed my mind. I leaned into the warmth he offered. I put both of my arms around his waist, too.

"Thank you for letting me into you and Ryan's life, Bella" He said gently. I paused to absorb that. Then, I looked up into his eyes. His eyes held an emotion I couldn't quite place, but it was certainly smothering me. "You're welcome." I smiled, and let my head fall back onto his chest.

I didn't know how long we stood there for, but Edward suddenly leaned towards my ear and whispered, "You asleep too?" I could feel his breath on my neck.

I jolted away from Edward. Blood was rushing to my cheeks. Thank goodness we were in the dark!

"No. Is Ryan asleep?"

"Yeah, and he's starting to drool on my shirt." He said nervously.

"Here, let me take him, you can go clean up." I took Ryan and put him gently in the crib. I heard Edward turn on the faucet in the washroom in the hallway.

I said softly to Ryan, who was currently sound asleep, "Thanks, buddy. You're a genius."

xXx

"Sorry, I've only got orange juice left. I only buy beverages that Ryan can drink these days." I went back into the living room with two glasses of juice.

I found Edward still staring at the television screen. The fat man was still on TV. Apparently, this was a movie.

"That's alright." He answered.

"Are you still finding similarities between you guys?" I giggled.

"Yeah, and I did." I quieted down after he finished the sentence.

He continued, "We're wearing the same color clothes. And we're both guys." He added in the end.

"But where in the world did Ryan learn the word? I never taught him that. I was getting him to say 'Mama' for ages."

He held both of his hands up above his head, "Don't look at me. It never even crossed my mind to teach him 'Dada' as vocabulary." He said innocently.

We were both deep in thought.

_Black pants and blue t-shirt. Why does it sound so familiar? _I asked myself in my head.

_Bingo!_

Those colors were the uniform of the guy who was living upstairs. The "Dad" in their family. Their family came down to visit us a lot when they learned I had "adopted" Ryan. His dad would usually be in his uniform, and the kid would call "Daddy!" every once in a while to show his father something he and Ryan made. And these few days, the 'daddy' sounds coming from upstairs seem to be more frequent than ever.

I told Edward my theory. He seemed to be relieved after that.

"So, how do we teach Ryan now? Do we correct him?" He asked.

I didn't know if he noticed, but he said _we_ instead of _you_, I was glad we were in this together.

"I'm not sure if you're going to agree, but will you be willing to go along as Ryan's father for now? I can't bear telling him he doesn't have a 'dada'." I asked nervously.

He smiled warmly, "I'd be glad to. And I'd feel so much better if he didn't start calling every male his daddy."

"Thanks, you're the best, you know that?" I was feeling very generous at the moment.

"I know that. I overheard somebody saying something along the lines of that just a few days ago…."

"I'm never going to live this one down either, am I?" I literally groaned.

"Nope." He said, making the 'p' sound.

We went back to staring at the screen again. The humming of the fridge, and the voices coming out of the TV were the only sounds to be heard in the apartment. Neither of us knew how to bring up the topic.

Finally, Edward picked up the remote and turned down the television.

"Do you want to talk about it? We could continue this tomorrow if you like."

"No, let's talk about it now." I took a deep breath, "Edward, don't go thinking that I'm mad that he said 'dada' instead of 'mama' first. Maybe I was a little disappointed, but that was only for five seconds." I felt Edward starting to rub my hands, which were held in a fist without my knowing.

I continued, "Ryan doesn't have his real parents to love him and take care of him. I'm sad for him. Maybe I haven't got the greatest parents in the world either, but at least mine were always there for me when I needed them. Sure, I'm his mom now, but I'm afraid for Ryan's future. What if he starts to detest what I am doing now? And he's a boy. I'm sure he'd like a father figure to look up to someday. He needs one." My voice was wavering at the end.

Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I leaned my head on his shoulders.

"But at least Ryan has you. You've been the most loving and caring mom to him, and he knows that. His eyes light up when he sees you come into the room, you're the one he turns to when he's crying. Ryan loves you, and don't you for one second think you aren't doing enough. Just being you is enough for him right now." He paused, and started talking again, "As for the father figure, I'm sure you'll find somebody in the future to be your husband, and to be a father to Ryan. That man would undoubtedly be the luckiest man in the world. But you do realize you just persuaded me to take on the father role when you asked me the 'dada' question a few minutes ago right?" Edward's eyes twinkled when he said the last part.

I was too stunned by his speech to think of a reply. He took my silence the wrong way.

"The 'fake' father role, of course. And that's until you find the guy of your dreams." He added hastily.

I smiled widely at him and put my arms around him, "Thanks."

"Anything for you. Anything."

We were silent again for a while, watching the movie credits roll. Edward spoke up.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions I've been itching to ask?"

"Go." I turned off the television.

"Why does Ryan look so much like you? No offense, but it's been on my mind for a while." He blurted out.

Of all the people, I thought Edward would be the first to believe that Ryan ISN'T my child. I was a bit disappointed, but I explained anyway.

"That's actually the reason I chose Ryan. He looked so much like me, and we just clicked, you know? I didn't think about the consequences, and the suspicions he might rise. He had my heart wrapped around his small fists at first sight."

"So his last name wasn't Swan?"

That one hit me most. _Oh! I never explained THAT one to anyone, no wonder people were suspicious. I figured they all knew._

_*Flashback*_

It was a normal day like any another. I was off work and curled up with a book on my couch.

Correction: I was hiding behind my book.

I checked my email today, and Edward still hasn't replied. I don't dare ask him what's keeping him so busy, in case I break down when he tells me something I don't want to hear. I was nervous as I typed in my password, my heart stopping even. When the page opened, there were no new messages waiting for me. I logged off immediately since I didn't want to face reality any longer.

So I escaped to my favorite place—books.

After drowning the last bit of soda, I got up to wash the mug and get ready for bed. I switched shifts tomorrow, meaning I got double shifts, because Angela wanted to spend some time with Ben. It didn't matter to me since I didn't have a boyfriend, so I often changed shifts with people who needed time with their lovers.

Just then, my house phone rang.

_Who calls this late?_ I wondered.

"Hello?"

"Could I talk to Miss Bella Swan, please?"

"Speaking. May I ask who is calling?" I questioned since I didn't remember hearing this voice.

"Ah, I'm glad I reached you. I'm calling on behalf of an eleventh-month old child. Please don't ask how I found you, or why I chose you. You are the best guardian for this kid, and if you don't take him, I'm afraid he'd have to end up in an orphanage since no foster homes are currently available for him."

"What happened to the parents?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question."

"Ok….." _Weird, then what can I ask? _"So that probably means I can't ask about his last name either?"

"No. However, it will be changed to your last name—Swan, once he is in your care. It will be done for you."

_*End of Flashback*_

"No, his last name wasn't Swan. They changed it to my last name since he was under my care." I answered as close to the truth as I could. I didn't want to lie.

"Oh! I thought he might be a relative or something."

"Nah, no cousins' name came up. Not that I could think of anyway."

He nodded, "Can I ask you one last question?" He said sheepishly.

"Sure."

"What did you say to Alice that made she think you and I were….married?" He faltered on the last word. I burst into giggles after I heard the question, I was expecting a hard one again.

"I didn't really say anything. I just got Ryan that day, and I was shopping for an infant car seat, and thanks to Alice, I ended up with loads of clothes and other baby supplies. I didn't really want any weird or curious glances, so I didn't say anything about Ryan adopted, but I didn't say he was my blood-related son either. She probably just assumed."

He heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh, because that was sort of a shocker. I mean, I was single the last minute, and married the next? A quick marriage is nice, but not THAT fast. If you were so worried about weird glances, how did you get all the baby supplies anyway?"

"I got the daily necessities on my way back that day I got Ryan. And after I spread the word that I had adopted Ryan, it made buying the other baby stuff so much easier. The crib was actually given from another family who was wanting to get rid of it."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for all that. It must have been one hell of a time."

I chuckled, "It doesn't matter. At least you're here now." I patted his leg.

He looked at the clock, "I should get going, it's going to be a busy day for me tomorrow." I walked him to the door. His brows were furrowed the whole way.

He stepped out into the night, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for coming over first today."

"Not a problem at all."

Silence hung around us. No one wanted to be the first one to say good-bye. We were both staring at the ground and moving our feet around, sneaking a few glances at the other person in between. Edward finally looked up first.

"Um….I was wanting to ask….are you free this Saturday?" He said in a rush.

My mouth flew open. _No! _I screamed in my head.

* * *

A/N:

So...did you guys find your answers? I think I got all of them in the story.

If you have any more questions about the story, plz tell me! I'm sure many others would have the same questions too!

About the Alice/Jasper & Rosalie/Emmett question, I'm not going to be able to answer that question now. So I would suggest you to keep reading and maybe you'll find out?

Now...about this chapter~

What is Bella's answer going to be? Is she gonna follow her brain or her heart? And what's her problem with it? :P

And since you guys have been SO supportive, I'm making a decision:

**140 REVIEWS**(reviews for 6 chapters in total) **AND I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER** IMMEDIATELY! (eh...if it gets to that much reviews during my sleeptime, I guess you guys will just have to wait until next morning, sorry!)

otherwise, it would just be the normal one-week update as usual! :D

so **review plz**?

thanks again!

born2bmyself 2010.06.23


	7. What Did He Say?

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the twilight characters**

**.:THANKS:.** Thanks to everyone for reviewing my story! I appreciate it a lot! I'll be listing the "thanks list" in the next chapter. Anywayz, thanks again!

**.:SORRY:. **Sorry for putting up this chapter so late. I know I said 140 reviews, and there's already like 169 on the screen. But something came up yesterday, and I didn't have time to use the computer. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**EPOV**

I could see I clearly put her in an awkward situation. We were getting closer every day, and I thought that if I could ask her out to a date, I might be able to finally win over her heart.

I could see I was wrong. For an instant, she seemed frozen in place and her expression was one of shock. Then, she wouldn't even look at me in the face _Gah! I screwed it up! Fix it Cullen! _I racked my brains for some excuse, and I finally came up with a lame one, "I was thinking maybe we could take Ryan to the park?" I said smoothly.

A light came into her eyes, "I'm sure Ryan would love that."

"Alright then. I'll come pick you guys up on Saturday. Bye!" I waved as I walked to the elevator.

"Bye!" I heard a click as her door closed.

_Phew!_ I thought as I climbed into my car. _That was a close one! But I was pretty sure she'd say yes, so why did she hesitate? _Now is not the time to wonder about that, at least she said yes to the park. We've taken Ryan out together only a couple of times, sometimes just a stroll around the block. The feeling is nice though, and I wouldn't complain if we made this our "weekly-routine". I mean, Ryan gets his nightly routine, why can't I have mine?

xXx

I got up the next morning in a very cranky mood. I've got double shifts today, which meant I wouldn't be able to go over to Bella's place today. I only got to say a quick hi to Bella in the hallways. I'm in a very bad mood indeed!

I'm in my second year of residency, since I did some training during my time in Chicago too. My hospital in Seattle wanted me to start over again this year, but I used my charms and persuaded them to let me go on ahead as a second-year resident. I chose Emergency Medicine as my medical specialty without a doubt; as Bella chose Pediatrician. The hospital has been pushing us to the limit, reaching our 80 hour limit every week. I wouldn't be surprised if they asked us to hide our work hours once they pass the limit. I went to see my licensed physician to see what I should work on.

After checking in with my physician, I went over to the hospital emergency department as usual. And my day started with victims from a pile-up five blocks away. It was going to be a VERY busy day.

Everything happened in a blur, patient in, patient out. Every procedure had to be precise and fast. Bella often joked that if I could transfer my love of driving speedily and carefully to my work, she would be forever grateful. Well, unfortunately for her, I work fast and drive faster. A string of patients came in, and I don't even remember if I had lunch yet. I think I'd better swallow some crackers before I continue on the next load of patients being rushed in.

The sky was getting dark when I finally had a chance to take a rest. _But not for long_, a voice whispered in my head, _you've got another shift_. I headed back to our rest area to see some of my friends off.

"Hey Bella!" I called out as I saw the familiar brunette round the corner. She stopped walking and turned around.

"Edward! I wasn't expecting you to come back!" She walked towards me and hugged me quickly. "We were waiting for you at lunch but you didn't come."

"I was caught up with work. There were a lot of accidents today….." My mind thought back to all those patients that came in today. I accepted that as a must in my job, but sometimes the sight can still haunt you.

She placed her right hand on the side of my cheek, and her eyes softened, "You'll be ok. You saved lives today! You couldn't have prevented all that from happening, but you helped them, that's what matters most."

I leaned into the warmth of her hand and sighed contentedly. "So, how was your day?"

Angela suddenly spoke up, "A thirteen-year-old boy was crushing on her today." _When did Angela get here?_

Bella removed right hand and had a look of surprise on her face as well. Neither of us knew how long Angela had been standing there. "Was not, " Bella shot back.

"Was too. Ask anyone who saw you in the room." Angela smiled sweetly.

"Ugh! I'm never going to win this fight." Bella concluded, defeated.

I chuckled at their exchange, "I mean, it's not impossible, Bella."

"Don't you start too…." Bella growled at me.

I kissed her hair, "I was only kidding." I saw Bella visibly relax.

"See you guys later then. And relax, I didn't hear any of the conversation between you and Edward. I was just walking by." Her eyes twinkled. She pointed her fingers to the both of us when she said the word 'between'. And she turned around to walk away.

"Angela!" Bella and I both exclaimed at the same time. Bella's face was reddening like a tomato.

"Like I said, there's absolutely NOTHING between you guys." She turned her body sideways to wiggle her forefinger at the two of us again, and walked around the corner, laughing.

Bella groaned, "I'm never going to hear the end of this from her." She buried her face in my chest, I patted her back reassuringly.

"Oi! Go open a room will ya!" I heard Newton's voice closing in on us. I muttered, "Shit! Now I'm not going to hear the end of THIS! Why can't everybody leave us alone!" I could feel Bella's body trembling against mine. She was laughing.

I drew back from Bella momentarily, "Well, Mike, at least it's PG-rated unlike you and—"

Mike surrendered on the spot, "Ok, my lips are sealed."

"You'd better." I growled back, and he backed away. Bella looked up at me and whispered, "What did you see that's got Mike on the edge both times?"

I turned her in the direction of our rest area, and started walking, "Well…I think I'd better close my mouth on that subject if Mike doesn't tell on us either. You know he tends to add his own 'creative' fillings to a gossip. It's not that I don't trust you to keep a secret, but it's only fair…."

Bella smiled, "Don't worry about it! I get your meaning." I stuck around our rest area for a while, and waved goodbyes to people heading out for the night. Bella was the last to leave.

"I'll text you tomorrow about the time I'm going to pick you up, is that ok? I don't know how freaking tired I'll be once I end my shift."

"Take all the time you need." She gave me a peck on my cheek. "Go save some lives tonight, hero."

I hugged her, "Thanks." And she walked out the door too.

I hung around the room for a while longer, taking a much needed rest. Then went on duty.

xXx

Patients lessened during the start of my night shift. Sometimes I even got to hang back and watch others work. My cellphone vibrated.

_U doing ok? –B_

_Im good. Not many patients yet –E_

_Ryan misses u –B_

_Only him? Give him a kiss for me then –E_

I know I was flirting with her a bit with the question. But I wonder how'd she answer?

_Sure ; ) –B_

Ahh, just like I thought. She ignored my question. Suddenly, I saw a colleague motion for me to go over, seems like another accident happened on the road.

_I g2g. talk 2 u later –E_

_Go! –B_

The order made me smile. I tucked my phone away, and went back to work.

A few hours to midnight, I could finally stop to take a breath again. I don't think I'd have the energy to take a morning stroll since I'd be kissing the pavement if I tried that. But I really needed to see Bella. And Ryan of course.

_Could we make it an afternoon stroll? I think I'd be sleeping my morning away –E_

_Whatever's good 4 u –B_

She's still awake?

_Call u tomorrow? –E_

_I'll b waiting. : ) –B_

I heard some shouts coming in from the emergency room entrance, and the rumbling of wheels reeling on the tiled floors. This is a HUGE one.

_Patients coming in. sweet dreams hon –E_

_Oh. I will –B_

I took a deep breath, and walked quickly in the direction of the sounds. This was going to be a long night.

**BPOV**

I arrived home today to see a very happy Jessica. That's weird. I wonder what's up with her?

"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem! I'll be heading out now!" She waved and practically skipped to my front door. I decided to call Angela up to see if she anything about Jessica's weird behavior. I called, but no one answered. Oh well, I could always try again tomorrow.

After dinner, Ryan and I moved to his playroom. As I was flipping through the channels, Ryan looked at me questioningly, "Dada?"

I smiled warmly at him, "Dada's not here now, sweetie." I decided it was time to teach him who's actually 'Dada'. I went to retrieve a picture of me and Edward from my night table. It was a picture of him and I smiling happily at the camera during our college years. Our school building could be seen in the background. I went back to the living room, and sat Ryan on the couch with me.

"Ryan, this is 'Dada'." I pointed to Edward's face on the picture. "Dada," I repeated again.

"Dada," Ryan said quietly, and pressed his forefinger on Edward's face too.

"Yes. Good boy!" I said, ruffling Ryan's hair as a compliment.

We played cars for after that. A while later, I decided Ryan could play on his own for a few minutes while I texted Edward. I saw his pained expression this evening, and was worried about him.

After a few texts back and forth, Edward said he had to go. I blushed after seeing one of the texts he sent over. I couldn't think of anything creative to throw it back in his face, so I just skipped it. I put my phone down. Just then, Ryan climbed onto my lap and pointed at the TV, "Dada?" I understood he meant the 'Dada' on TV yesterday, so I pointed my fingers at the television too, and said, "No, that's not daddy. This is daddy." I picked up the photo again. Ryan looked back and forth between the TV and the photo. He had a knowing look on his face, at least that's what I thought. He then scrambled back to play with his cars.

It was getting close to Ryan's bedtime, so I led him to the bedroom. I picked him up, and gave him two kisses and a hug. I told Ryan that the second kiss was from daddy, and he yawned in response. After tucking him in, I went back to finish a book I started a few days ago. Suddenly, I saw my phone light up and vibrate beside me. It was Edward again.

I opened his text message. _Afternoon stroll?_ That's what I thought too. I told him to make the decision. His patients were streaming in again, and when I saw the last message, I had a silly smile on my face. I was going to have sweet dreams alright.

xXx

"Hey Angela! Do you know what's up with Jess? She was skipping on her way out of my house yesterday." I called Angela in the morning.

"Looks like someone's extremely happy about something."

"Have any ideas?" There was silence on the other end.

"Nah, I can't think of any." She continue, "So….you're not the only happy one around here, eh?"

I was blushing. I muttered into the phone, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." She laughed. "Hey, is Edward at your place now?"

"No, he traded night shifts with someone yesterday." I said, trying not to let my disappointment show.

"That's too bad." We were both silent for a moment.

Suddenly, I heard Ryan say, "Mama!" beside me. I almost dropped my phone.

"I heard that. I'll let you go now." Angela said softly.

"Yeah. Thanks." I hung up, and turned slowly around to face Ryan. "What did you say honey? Could you say that again?"

He was staring silently at me. _I'm sure I didn't imagine it, even Angela heard it! _I tried again, "Could you say 'Mama' again, Ryan?" He looked at me with no expression, then went back to his toys. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait. As I was starting to wash Ryan's plastic bowl from breakfast, I heard him yell, "Mama!" I turned my body around, expecting to find Ryan in the room. He wasn't there.

I walked to the living room. There he was, standing closely beside the couch and had one of his fingertips touching it. _No way, he can't be saying my body is as huge as a couch! _I thought despairingly.

As I walked closer, I noticed he was more like pointing at _something_ on the couch.

It was the photo from last night. He was jabbing at my face in the photo.

"Mama." He pointed to the photo, then at me.

I broke into a large smile, "Yes, that's mommy. I'm mommy." I hugged him tight. I was deliriously happy! My first thought was to call Edward, but then I remembered he was probably sleeping right now. After calming down a bit, I came to a decision.

Why not give Edward a surprise?

**EPOV**

I finally got home sometime in the morning. I took a quick shower, then plopped onto my bed. I felt like a walking zombie. I faintly heard my home phone ringing, but decided to let the machine take it. I was too tired to reach for the phone.

"Hey Edward, it's Jasper. How would you like to have…" Before Jasper finished his call, I was fast asleep.

xXx

I was woken up by sun rays coming in my window. _I should have pulled the curtains!_ I groaned. I cleaned myself up in the bathroom, and wandered into the living room. I had my duffle bag from yesterday untouched and laying on the ground, and the red light was blinking from my answer machine. I dimly remember hearing the phone ring before I fell asleep. I pressed the play button.

"Hey Edward, it's Jasper. How would you like to have dinner with Alice and I tonight? And no, Alice is not giving you a choice, you'd have to come. Dinner's at our hotel, six o'clock. Bring Bella if you want. _Beep!_"

Six o'clock? Well, I could fit that into my schedule after our afternoon stroll. I wonder what time it is now? My eyes landed on the time display on the phone.

Four o'clock?

And Jasper and Alice's hotel is a long drive from my place! It's considered long even to faster drivers like me. Half an hour if traffic is light, but during five o'clock, we'd be stuck in traffic for God knows how long!

Why didn't I set an alarm? I just slept away a perfect afternoon with my two favorite people! And now, there's barely enough time for a leisurely stroll. I hope Bella isn't mad at me.

My hand shot out towards the phone, and I started dialing the numbers I knew by heart. I hope Bella wouldn't be angry with my decision.

I waited impatiently for Bella to pick up the phone. After what seemed like the hundredth ring, I finally heard the voice I've been dreaming about for hours on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

A/N:

so what do you think edward's decision is?

is he going to say no to alice? or say no to the park? or...?

this chapter has a lot less drama in it, I was trying to put some more information in for you guys. it's necessary if i want to continue on with the next chapter lol!

they are getting together VERY soon~~next chapter? or the one after the next? depends on ur reviews lol! keep 'em coming!

plz leave a review after reading this chapter!

i'll be going on vacation for two days, so i'd probably be away from fanfiction for two days.

next chapter would be put up on wednesday like every week!

**review review review!**

thx a lot =D

born2bmyself 2010.06.25


	8. Dinner with Who?

**.:disclaimer:. **i don't own the twilight characters

**.:thanks:. **Again, I want to thank all the people who reviewed my stories(these are people for chapter 6 & 7): **BubblyBookz31 | laurieoflove | Edward'sNewBella17 | star-night-love14 | Shadowblood13 | singergurlxoxo | Sandroline | Edwards squeaky chew toy | CarvedKid | HarryPotterWillLoveMe4Ever | Makasia | Edward Lover 1817 | EmbryLuvR-32| twilight(dot)lover(dot)1901(dot)1918 | Twilightgirl1724 | .xCullenLoverx. | weaknessisour-strength | KodaCullen | wolfie96 | Esha-Loves-You | Twigirl14 | hellomynameishyperninja | xVioletSky | EdwardCulleniluu | daddiesdarlingangel | Mcayln M3iZm3 | Ali Shaw | misslaurielou88 | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | mouse555 | PrincessPhoenixMoon | edwardcullensparkles | ukielicious96 | crazyperson17 | goldencrimson13 | the evil little pixie | THE pixie | cwgranger | heath luck(dot)edward cullen lover | BronwynCheney18 | MsLaura | Twilight Addict 3 | AshleyLuvsTaylor | Mrs(dot)Lautner96 | NaeMarrr | missandburg | Twilightrocks122 | themysteryofjade | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | DizzyIzzyCullen | Vampygirl1234 | TheMyseryReview3624 | Crazy Awesome Writer | jessy63 | ShiningStarr | pledge520 | Alcoholic | GoLdEnAnGeL80 | emm5683 | prettyinpink21 | whatgirl003 | xXxHeLLoGoOdByexXx | Bryni-Rose | libra-bc | mS(dot)pAt(dot)HaLe | lilmissmindy | MissRisa**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I had been waiting for the call since one o'clock in the afternoon.

After I took Ryan happily to our bedroom for his nap, I made sure my cellphone never left my side. I finished cleaning up our dishes and forks from lunch and stood beside the kitchen sink thinking of something to do.

I checked my phone again. Still no calls or texts from Edward. I sighed, then went back to the living room. I picked up the photo on the couch carefully before sitting down. I smoothed the corners out, and gently caressed the two faces on the photo. I decided to frame it so it wouldn't get any more worn out. I looked through some storage boxes in the living room, and only came up with a purple glow-in-the-dark photo frame. Nah, that wouldn't do.

I walked through the hallway, and went into my "library", as I like to call it. The room was actually my study, but there are so many shelves of books lining the walls that it could well be my personal library. I opened and closed each of my drawers, and finally, I found a frame that would be perfect for the photo. It brings back memories I have of Edward and I from our college years.

_*Flashback*_

"Hey Bella! What are you doing this weekend?" Edward walked into Angela and I's place on a Saturday morning without knocking.

"Have you ever learned to knock before you enter?" I yelled, since he startled me which made me spill some coffee on the counter while I was pouring it into my mug.

"Uh…no?" He said as he went to the sink to retrieve a rag.

"Why do you ask anyway?" I looked at him suspiciously.

He made himself comfortable on the couch. "Let's go some place today. I'm bored."

"You probably have someplace in mind already. And do I really have a say in whether or not I have to go?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes and no."

"Thought so. I'll go grab my bag and we can go. And no, I'm not asking where we're heading for since you won't tell me anyway."

Edward laughed, "You know me too well, girl!"

Edward drove to a beautiful garden about an hour away. It was really beautiful, the leaves had fallen from the trees, and the ground was blanketed with red, yellow, and green leaves. When we walked on it, the crunching sound we made under our shoes reminded us how peaceful it was in the garden. We saw a little cottage not far away in front of us, and decided to take a look.

When we opened the door, the tinkling of the bells filled the air. The smell of flowers wasn't coming on us too strong, and it made the whole atmosphere cozier. A sign on the table read, "DIY Frames."

"Would you guys like to make one?" An elderly woman appeared from the back of the cottage.

I looked at Edward, and he nodded. "Sure, why not?" He said.

We looked through boxes full of leaves and dried flowers, then arranged them on the frames. After sticking them firmly to the bare wooden frame, we stood back to admire our work.

Edward made a smiley face with small rocks and a twig; I made hearts out of leaves. On the top, we used twigs to spell the words, "B.E. happy". It not only made sense when we read the two words aloud, but also had both of our initials on it. Finally, the woman took over to add some finishing touches. She assured us that she brushed some type of substance over it so the leaves wouldn't rot.

"Here you go. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon!" She smiled warmly at us as we walked out of the cottage.

_*End of Flashback*_

I slowly slid the photo in the frame, hoping I wouldn't damage either the frame or the photo in the process. I placed the frame on my desk for now, as I didn't want to risk waking Ryan by going into the bedroom. I checked the clock again. One-thirty.

I walked quickly to the living room since I forgot to take my cellphone with me during the hunt. My heart was beating fast, because I wanted to see if Edward had called yet. I was afraid of being disappointed again.

No missed calls. No text messages.

I slumped against the couch, and threw my cellphone on top of it. _When is he going to call? Would he forget?_ I worried. Sure, I was hesitant when he asked the question that night, I would've said yes if he gave me five more seconds to think about it. The 'No!' that first popped in my mind would've eventually gotten beaten by the 'Yes!' from my heart. I was sure of it.

I grabbed a magazine from the table and started browsing through it. But my eyes were constantly on the clock. One forty. One fifty-nine. Two twenty. Two thirty-five. Two thirty-seven.

_This isn't helping at all!_ I thought exasperatedly.

I turned on the TV, hoping to pry my eyes away from the time. But I ended up clutching my phone in my hands, like it would grow legs and run away if I didn't hold on to it tightly. Finally, I heard Ryan call, "Mama? Mama!" from the bedroom. I was suddenly thankful to have something, or rather someone, to busy myself with. I ended up playing stuff animals and reading picture books to Ryan.

When my phone rang at four o'clock, I jumped up from my cross-legged position on the carpet, accidentally letting Ryan slip down from my lap and landing on the ground. I reached around Ryan for the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I'm so sorry I overslept! I was so tired when I got home this morning that I zonked out as soon as my head hit the pillows so I forgot to set my alarm." Edward said in a rushed tone.

"No need to be sorry! I know how tiring it could be after two shifts." I said sheepishly. _Of course! I should have known since I had so many experiences with two connected shifts!_ I suppose I got used to it and it wouldn't really tire me that much now whereas Edward rarely had the taste of it before. "So…um…are we still on for the park?"

"Uh….that's what I was calling to talk to you about."

"Go on…" My hands were shaking because I was afraid of what I'd be hearing.

"Could I take a rain check on our stroll in the park? Because I'm having dinner—"

I held the phone away from my ear because I didn't want to know who he had a dinner date with. And now he's canceling on me! I counted to three before moving my phone near my ear again.

"—and I was wondering if you'd go with me?" He finished.

_Huh? Did I hear that right? So he wanted to go out with me?_ I felt giddy inside. I knew he'd ask the question again!

"Sure! I'd be glad to!" I replied happily.

"Alright then! I'll come get you in half an hour. Oh and by the way, I don't think jeans and t-shirts are allowed in the restaurant, so….yeah, you get the picture."

"Thanks for the heads-up. Half an hour then." After I hung up, I started dialing again.

"Hey Angela! Are you free tonight?"

"Uh….Ben's at my place. But what's up?"

"Would you mind looking after Ryan for me?"

"Sure. Could I take Ben over?"

"Of course! Whatever you want."

"Ok then….what are you so happy about anyway?"

"Is Ben beside you right now?" I heard some rustling and a door closing on the other end.

"Now he's not. Spill. NOW!"

"I've got a dinner date with Edward tonight!" I squealed.

Angela started squealing on the other end too. "I told you so! Go dress up and spin his head around, girl!"

I laughed, "I will. Edward's coming to get me in thirty minutes. Think you guys can make it here by then?"

"No problem. Now start dressing up!" I threw my phone on the couch, and picked up Ryan to go with me to my bedroom so I could keep an eye on him while I pick out my dress.

When I opened my closet, it was the first time I hated myself for not going shopping on a regular basis. I had absolutely no idea what to wear! The clothes I owned were mostly jeans and t-shirts!

Should I wear the black dress? Nah, that would seem too formal. White? I wouldn't want to ruin my dress if I got food on it. Pink? Hang on….when in the world did I get this dress? It must have been Renee! I groaned, she never knows what clothes I'm most comfortable in.

Just as I was giving up, I suddenly came across a beautiful teal strapless satin dress. It was just perfect! The dress was elegant, but it wouldn't be too formal for a first date. I put my dress on quickly, and added light make-up to my face. I checked myself in the mirror. My neck seemed bare, so I put on a necklace Edward got me years ago. The doorbell rang. Eeek! He couldn't be here yet! I hope it's Angela and Ben. Besides, it has only been twenty minutes!

When I opened the door, I was relieved to find two people standing in front of me. Angela grinned, and realization dawned on Ben's face. I opened the door further to let them in.

"Ben, would you like to go to the living room? See if you want anything from the kitchen first." I turned to Angela, "Come on, Ryan's in my room, let's go get him."

"Hey, Ryan. Haven't seen you in a while! I'm Angela, remember?" Angela pickedup Ryan from the carpet.

"La! La!" Ryan called.

"He's been trying to say a lot of words these days. So he's being extra talkative." I warned, as we walked out of the room together.

"I'm sure Ben and I could handle. Just go have fun tonight! You deserve it." Angela said softly. I smiled back. I heard my phone ring in the living room.

"Hey." I answered, walking to my shoe cabinet.

"I'm downstairs. We're kind of in a rush, so would you mind coming down yourself?"

"Sure thing." I put on my black peep-toe shoes and yelled in the direction of the living room, "I'm leaving now, guys! Be good!"

Angela replied, "Goodbye, Mommy dearest!" I laughed and locked the door behind me.

When I stepped out of the building, the sun hadn't completely set yet, and I could make out the figure of Edward leaning against the front door of his Volvo. He smiled and slowly walked towards me. When he got near enough to register what I word, he spun his finger. I twirled to show my dress off.

"Beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." I was blushing and my voice wasn't quite steady.

We smiled at each other, and like the gentleman he is, he opened my door for me.

The ride was peaceful during the drive. We managed to make small talk about things that happened in the hospital this week. I could tell we were both nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous on their first date? We were stuck in traffic over an hour, but it was the first time I didn't mind.

I thought we might be going to some expensive restaurant, but Edward stopped on the side of a hotel. Before I had a chance to ask anything, Edward opened my side of the door and offered me his arm, "Shall we?"

I giggled, and put my arm under his and companionably walked into the hotel with him. We took the elevator to the second floor, and I was trying really hard not to trip myself in my heels. I noticed we were nearing a very expensive dining place, and the waiter asked us, "Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

Edward smiled, "Yes, we do. I believe it's under the name of Mr. Whitlock."

My smile faded.

**EPOV**

When Bella walked out of her building this evening, my eyes were about to pop out. She was gorgeous! I had to keep my hands folded to my chest to prevent them from reaching out and touching her. And during the car ride, I could tell she was pretty nervous. I mean, I know Alice could be pretty scary when she wanted to be, and the last impression she gave Bella sure wasn't a pleasant one. While she was worried about things that would happen an hour later, I was nervous about our time in the car! I couldn't think of anything to talk about since all I wanted to do was to run my hands through her brown hair that was flowing down her shoulders.

When she stepped out of the car, I knew she'd likely trip herself in those heels, so I had her hold on to my arm. She probably would've tripped anyway, but at least it was better than nothing. She seemed fine all the way, however, when I said Jasper's last name, her grip on my arm tightened.

"Right this way please." The waiter said and looked back at us. I noticed his eyes lingered on Bella a little longer than necessary. I put that away for later, I had something to take care of right now.

"Bella? Are you alright? You seemed a bit uncomfortable back there."

"Huh, me? I'm fine." She looked up at me with a small smile. I know I couldn't get her to say any more, so I didn't ask anything else.

"Edward! I'm so glad you brought Bella with you!" Alice rushed over to hug us.

"Thank you for inviting us." Bella answered for both of us. I could tell she recovered from whatever happened back there.

The buffet was delicious, and we talked about everything. We seemed to be skirting around the topic of Ryan since nobody dared touch that particular part of discussion. All in all, dinner went by perfectly. That was, until Alice asked a certain question.

"How did you guys meet? When did you start growing closer to each other?"

"We met in college." I answered quickly.

"No, that's not what I meant. Besides, I know that already. I want details!" Alice said excitedly.

"So anyway, Jasper, you were talking about—" I tried to change the topic, or tune out the discussion at least, "—a transfer at work?"

"Go on Bella, since Edward here doesn't seem to want to tell us." Jasper chuckled.

Bella nodded, and her eyes danced as she made contact with the couple's eyes across the table. The story continued about how I had refused to partner up with Bella in chemistry class because I thought I was too good for her. _Hey! When did Bella add that last part into her story?_

I started to stand, "Anyone need anything else to eat?"

Bella tugged on my sleeve, making me sit down. She lowered her chin and turned her teasing eyes toward me, "You can wait."

I groaned, and Bella laughed lightly. "His team beat mine in the end, but I don't think that's what caught my attention." She cast me a look of mock curiosity. "That wasn't it, was it?"

Both of my elbows came up on the table, and I covered my eyes. "Here we go again."

Bella leaned forward, "I think it was him gloating around happily, making him forget to take the cork off after the experiment and allowing it to land with a 'pop!' on his nose. He became Rudolph for the following days." She nodded, as if looking for some kind of conformation from me. "Yeah, that was it."

Alice and Jasper laughed so hard their faces turned red. Bella simply gave me a grin.

I should have been thankful when the waiter came around to tell us that it was time to move to the café for beverages. However, he was still eyeing Bella. We all got up to remove ourselves from the table then. I growled quietly at the waiter and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. Bella was surprised but she didn't move away; she probably didn't notice the waiter looking at her though. Alice and Jasper on the other hand were too busy laughing and whispering to each other to notice stuff happening around them.

After sipping our hot beverages, Alice spoke up quietly, "Bella, I just wanted to say sorry for assuming things, but with all that Jasper told me, I just thought…."

"It's nothing really. I was surprised, that's all. It's alright." Bella smiled at Alice. They were quiet for a moment. Then Alice asked, "So…um…would you mind me asking some questions about Ryan? I'm kinda curious to be honest."

I snorted, "If you were honest, you'd say you were REALLY curious." We all laughed.

"Go ahead. Ask me anything." Bella said. And so the Q&As started. The questions in the beginning were about Ryan's daily routines, his likes and dislikes—the easy questions. But since you could hide nothing from Alice, the questions started getting uncomfortable to Bella. She would flinch after she heard some of the questions, and her hands were balled into fists. I could tell Bella was trying really hard to make everything seem alright, and that she was ok with all of this. Alice has always been really straight with her questions, and that can sometimes make people uneasy. Perhaps people in the fashion world always have to be that aggressive to stay on the cutting edge?

I know that if I cut Bella off now, Alice would feel terrible, and Bella would feel even worse. So I put my hand under the table, and reached out for Bella's other hand.

I entwined our hands together. Bella was nervous at first, but I could gradually feel her relax. My thumb gently massaged the tops of her hand in soothing circles.

I squeezed her hand to let her know I was here for her; she squeezed back as a thank you. To be honest, I rather like the feeling of our hands together, and I had never guessed I'd get to try this under these circumstances. Alice's questions were still coming on strong, but Bella seemed more confident of herself than before. Jasper was listening on the side as well.

I struck up a conversation with Jasper, "Hey, so I was serious about asking you about your job transfer. How's it going?"

Jasper turned his attention to me, while Alice and Bella laughed over something. "I'm still trying to persuade them. In fact…." And we chatted on for a while.

**BPOV**

He was still holding on to my hand.

I understand that he was trying to reassure me that everything's going to be alright when Alice started her twenty-questions, which was more like fifty questions. But we had changed topics ages ago. I didn't want to be the one to remind Edward he still had my hand in his; I liked this feeling! I guess he was just too engrossed in his conversation with Jasper to notice our entwined hands.

"So, are you girls ready to go? It's almost nine, and they still have to drive back." Jasper said.

"Oh, I forgot about the time. I was having a great conversation with Bella." Alice exclaimed. Edward's grip on mine loosened and his hand went back to his side as we all stood up. I peeked at his face to see if he had any knowledge of holding my hand through all this time, but I found no emotion. In fact, it seemed like a normal gesture to him even. The four of us headed outside toward Edward's car.

Alice gushed, "Bella, we have to get together sometime. I had such a great time with you!"

I smiled warmly, "Sure. Call me when you have time." I hugged her goodbye.

When Alice went over to hug Edward goodbye, I noticed she whispered something in his ear. _What is it that I couldn't know about? I know Edward is probably closer to Alice than I am to her, but it still felt awkward. _I wasn't jealous….or was I? He could be close to any girl he wants, it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. I sighed.

After Edward and I piled in, we waved to Alice and Jasper who had their arms around each other standing on the sidewalk. Edward sped into the traffic.

"What do you think of them now?" Edward glanced at me while asking.

"Alice is pretty nice, although she tends to want to know everything. Jasper's still his quiet self. They balance each other perfectly." I concluded.

He grinned, "That's what I thought, too." And we drove the rest of the way home in silence. It gave me time to think through the events that happened this evening. I had thought this would be a date tonight, but when I heard Jasper's last name, I was kind of disappointed alright. Maybe I was always reading too much into things. 'The question' that night, Edward had probably wanted to take Ryan to the park in the first place. He never was planning to ask me out on a date. I glanced at Edward, and I could make out his features in the dark. Maybe we were destined to be friends.

We arrived home earlier than expected since traffic was light. When I walked out of the car, Edward asked me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." I lied. He nodded, and we went up to my apartment. I opened my door quietly, since I knew it was already past Ryan's bedtime.

"Dada! Mama!" Ryan came wobbling to the door. Edward had a look of surprise on his face because he said 'Mama'; I was simply surprised because Ryan wasn't in bed yet.

"Surprise!" I whispered to Edward, "He started saying it this morning." Edward smiled widely at me.

Angela walked closely behind Ryan, "We put him to bed, but he didn't sleep well. He was waking up constantly. I think he was waiting for you guys."

I picked up Ryan and said to him, "Come on, little guy. Let's put you to bed." I started walking towards the bedroom.

"Dada?" Ryan stared at Edward questioningly.

Edward chuckled, "I'm coming too, hun." And he followed Ryan and I. When I went past Angela and Ben, I could see their shocked faces. Apparently, they didn't know Ryan called Edward 'Dada'. Angela gave me a we'll-have-a-nice-chat-later look. After Edward and I both hugged and kissed Ryan, we turned off the room lights, left a nightlight on, and went to see Angela and Ben off.

Before we had the chance to walk into the living room, Angela asked excitedly, "So are you guys official now?"

Edward asked, "Official for what?"

_Uh-oh…._ I thought.

* * *

How's Bella going to explain to Edward? Would she say the truth?

What did Alice whisper to Edward?

And would Edward remember they still have their stroll in the park?

A/N:

Ohhhh...they're getting closer and closer every chapter! ;P

All I'm going to say is next chapter would be the most exciting one so far~(no need to say anymore about why that is, right?)

And, **I'm asking you guys if you want to see the dresses/outfits that the characters are going to be wearing for every chapter?**

I could put them up, but that's only if you guys want to have a look at them. Otherwise, what's the point of it?

The last part may have you guys thinking why Angela's personality is so similar to Alice's,

but I promise that's not going to happen! You'll see the difference in later chapters.

So if you guys are really looking forward to the next chapter, REVIEW!

This time, I'd like **280 REVIEWS in total** before I put up the next chapter, so start reviewing people!

otherwise, i'd be putting it up next wednesday as usual...(i just need the time to work on the next chapter, so i'm making the numbers seem like an impossible goal,

but if you guys are eager enough, then I figured I should probably put up the bonus chapter for you guys as a thank you P)

Til next time then! Luv u guys!

born2bmyself 2010.06.30


	9. A Stroll in the Park

**.:disclaimer:.** i don't own any of the twilight characters

**.:thanks:.** i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! And that would be: **BubblyBookz31 | whatgirl003 | AngelDust246 | lozzy035 | o0S0o | twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT | crazyperson17 | Flora73 | dazzleglo | GoLdEnAnGeL80 | Blushing Brunette | xXxHeLLoGoOdByexXx | Twihard-001 | VampyMusik | MissRisa | weaknessisour-strength | lily6191997 | Edward'sNewBella17 | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | VampiresandHorses4ev3r | Skyler Call | Edward Lover 1817 | misslaurielou88 | missandburg | prettyinpink21 | Mcayln M3iZm3 | Twilightdanielle1996 | Twilight-PJOgirl | Sandroline | Shadowblood13 | libra-bc | alieangel | lilanyas | KodaCullen | lilmissmindy | cwgranger | Mz(dot)Cullen223 | Caroleg | BadassAlec | Goldencheetah | Twilightgirl1724 | FishluvsJasperCullen | NaeMarrr | Twilight Addict 3 | EmoTwihard | Hatty 101 | DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING | Rose N Valerie | xoHeavilyBroken0x | Luna Elisa Marie**

**.:special thanks:.** i'd like give a thank you to **Sandroline**: I didn't notice how badly I portrayed Alice, so I did a little explaining in this chapter again :P Also, I'd like to thank **DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING** for pointing out the action stuff. I want to say that YES I have planned to put some of those stuff in it, but in later chapters. Don't worry, I have everything planned out already, and THAT will be happening in later chapters. I wanted to do some explanation stuff in the beginning, and have them move at a slower pace so it seems more realistic(and not have them married off at chapter 10) or maybe keep you guys on the edge of your seats? Bear with me guys! After all, Ryan's mysterious birth mother is what the story started off with, isn't it? Also, thank you to **lilanyas** for mentioning my story on his/her blog(go check her profile), I'm honored to have somebody take the time and tell their friends about it. Oh, and that reminds me, thank you to **twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT** for telling his/her friends about my story too! Luv you guys! I totally welcome suggestions, but please, don't say it in a mean way!

**.:links to outfits:. **I've decided not to put the links up since not many people want to see it. But that will change if people are changing their minds and would like to see the actual dress/outift.(mention it in your reviews!)

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked at Angela and forced out a small smile, then shook my head ever so slightly. She caught on.

"Oh, I meant official Mom and Dads." Angela said smoothly.

Edward grinned, "Yeah, you could say so."

"Somebody's in love." Ben commented.

I stared at Ben. _What are you trying to do, Ben? Kill me? Embarrass me to hell? I could not believe he said that in front of Edward._

Edward didn't seem to notice I was about to blow up, instead, he said, "Yup, I'm totally in love with Ryan. He's such an adorable kid."

I regained my posture and shot back, "You're just saying that because he said 'dada' first."

"Maybe that too…." Edward pretended to debate about that for a moment. And we went on to explain to Angela and Ben how that whole 'dada' incident was an accident, but we couldn't bear tell Ryan he doesn't have a dad.

Ben and Angela left a while later while Edward stayed for a bit longer. We were picking up Ryan's toys littered all over the apartment.

"So, are you in for a morning stroll or afternoon stroll?" Edward asked while he picked up Ryan's matchbox cars and placed them in the box.

"I have to check up on some patients tomorrow morning. Afternoon then?" I put the last of the toys in the box and turned to face Edward.

"Sure. I should probably get going then. Have anyone to look after Ryan tomorrow morning yet?" He asked hopefully.

"I think someone just volunteered," I grinned. "I'll walk you to the door." I followed him after I turned off the living room lights.

"G'Night then," Edward hugged me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I laughed softly, "You want one of these too?" He nodded sheepishly.

Our eyes held, and gradually the distance between our faces dissolved. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him and let my head rest on his shoulder for a moment. Then, I put my hands on his chest and stood on tiptoes. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Edward."

xXx

"Bye Ryan! Bye Edward!" I called to the two boys currently debating silently about which toy car the pink pig should sit on. Edward thinks the pink pig should sit on the matchbox car, while Ryan thinks it should sit on the big truck; personally, I agree with Ryan. They have been moving the poor stuffed animal back and forth for the last five minutes now. Those guys are just so stubborn! It's just a game for god sakes!

I hear two yells from the living room, "Bye Mama!" and a, "Bye hun!"

And I hurried out the door. There was no way I was getting in line of their little "fight". If I stayed for five more seconds, they were bound to come running to me asking for my opinion.

I went to the hospital to check on some patients. And I had a look at a blood test of one of my patients taken this week. I love working with little kids, and I suppose that's why I said yes to adopting Ryan. I'd love to have my own kids someday. Perhaps ten years from now I'd have little kids with bronze hair and topaz eyes running in my backyard….hold that thought! Bronze hair and topaz eyes? I couldn't be thinking of _him_ as the daddy to my children, could I?

After visiting the patients and talking to some nurses at the station to have a better idea of how "my children" are doing, I hurried home. I figured I probably have some food in the kitchen to make lunch today.

When I opened my apartment door, I could hear voices coming out of the kitchen. _What are they doing there? Blowing up my kitchen? _I heard squeals and laughter, so I thought it might not be so bad. I decided to wash up and change into more comfortable clothes as I did not want Ryan to be infected from germs I might've brought home from the hospital. So after a quick shower, I stepped into the kitchen to see what the boys were up to.

My jaw dropped as soon as I saw what the boys turned my kitchen into—a mini war zone!

There were crumbs, vegetables, and things I didn't even want to know what they were on the floors and kitchen counters. Thankfully, the walls were still bare. Just as I was about to say something, the boys turned around to throw food at each other again, therefore, seeing me out of the corner of their eyes. I put on a stern face.

They froze.

"Uh-oh," Edward said and surrendered his arms in the air.

"Uh-oh," Ryan repeated quietly and tried to imitate Edward's movements. Except he couldn't stand really well and kept looking in Edward's direction, thus landed on his butt on the kitchen floor.

I walked over, and took the food out of their hands, meanwhile keeping a straight face. Then, I grinned widely and threw the food right back at them.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Edward exclaimed.

Ryan giggled, "Food! Food!"

"Yes, that's food, sweetie." I said to Ryan.

He reached his arms out towards me. "Do you want a hug, Ryan? Say 'hug' for me, honey. Hug." I told Ryan. We had tried this several times these few weeks already.

"Hu—hu—hug. Hug!" He repeated.

"Good boy!" I gave him a quick hug then put him down. I heard Edward chuckle beside me. "What's so funny?" I asked Edward. He pointed to my shirt.

I groaned. Now I have food on my shirt! I'd have to change AGAIN!

"Could I get a hug, too?" Edward asked me with a pout.

"You are so like a child, Eddie. The answer is no! Go change clothes!" And Edward reluctantly went to retrieve his duffel bag he always brought over, and walked into the washroom. I led Ryan to the bedroom to help both of us change into clean clothes.

I talked to Ryan while I helped him change, "So what were you and daddy doing in the kitchen? Were you making something?" I took his shirt off.

"Wuff! Wuff!" Ryan said while I pulled the shirt over his head. _A dog? They were making a dog? _"Witch! Witch!" He said again when the words weren't muffled by his shirt. _Huh? How'd they make a witch? Was Edward a vampire or something?_

I was getting more puzzled by the second. After I changed into another shirt and wiped Ryan's face, we headed back into the kitchen. Edward was almost done cleaning the kitchen. Ryan's lunch was bread with jam, and a banana was lying on the side; Edward and I's lunches were already served on plates set on the table.

"Witch! Witch!" Ryan said, pointing my lunch.

My lunch was a sand-_wich_.

"That is a sandwich, buddy. Not a witch." I explained. Edward was trying really hard not to laugh.

Edward and I had a serious talk over lunch. We were talking about the hard part of adopting Ryan, and I had to talk to somebody about my concerns before I go crazy.

"I just hate it when people think Ry-he's my biological child. I love him and all, but I just don't like it when people think I had a one night stand with somebody, left the child somewhere, and took him home a year later."

"Nobody would—" Edward started saying.

"Don't say that nobody would think that way, because I have heard the rumors. And every time somebody asks a question that's nearing that particular subject, I get touchy. Even if someone's question is unintentional, my thoughts still go that way." We were creeping nearer to stuff that happened yesterday, and I had to get it all out at once before I run away from the problem. "I know Alice didn't mean to do it. But she kept asking me questions about _his_ biological parents. I told her I didn't know anything about it, but she insists that there must be some clues that could lead me to the truth. I kept thinking that maybe—" My voice broke.

Edward waited patiently for me to recollect myself.

I took a breath and continued, "—maybe she thought Ryan was my biological son, and she was trying to see if she could find holes in my 'cover-up'." I shuddered at the last word. "I'm not saying she's evil and cold-hearted, but I just feel that way when people ask me THAT type of questions."

"Oh, Bella. It doesn't matter what others think. Our close friends all believe you. That's enough for now, and that's all we can do for now. And Alice…perhaps you don't know her long enough, but Alice is….well, Alice. She tends to be pretty straightforward with her questions, and she's just curious. She can be a little overwhelming sometimes, but she would never mean to hurt you." Edward said in a soothing voice.

"Mama?" Ryan was looking curiously at me.

"I'm OK, Ryan." I gave him a small smile. And I _was _feeling a lot better. We kept on munching on our lunches for a while. After we were all finished, Edward rubbed his hands together and said excitedly to Ryan, "We're going for a walk in the park this afternoon, Ryan! But first, you have to take a nap, OK?" Ryan looked as if he wanted to go out and play right this second, but Edward managed to coax him to bed.

Edward and I started getting ready for the stroll. We threw in blankets, toys, and some snacks in the travel bag and stroller for Ryan. Then, Edward said he had to go home to take care of a few things, but he'd be back at three-thirty to pick us up.

I took a quick nap myself since I couldn't find anything better to do. I had Ryan dressed and ready to go when Edward rung the doorbell. He carried the bag and stroller to my car while I had Ryan in my arms. The ride to the park was interesting, since we were trying to guess the words that Ryan was trying to say in the backseat.

We finally arrived at the park. Edward hopped out and went straight for the trunk of my Toyota. A quick flick of the wrist and he had the stroller out on the sidewalk and locked into position. At the same time, I unfastened Ryan's baby car seat and eased him from the backseat. We had a routine now, and to people passing by, we probably looked like any other young married couple.

I placed Ryan down in the stroller, and Edward bunched up a blanket and eased it behind Ryan's back and neck. "There you go, little guy. Enjoy the view." I was taken by his gentle way with my son. "You're good at this," I said as I gave Ryan his bottle.

Edward grinned at me as he set the stroller in motion. "Aren't I always good at everything?"

I groaned, "There you go again."

We were silent after that.

Suddenly, I heard a kid call from a distance, "Dr. Swan!" I swiveled around, trying to find the source. I saw a little boy wrenching out of his mother's grasp and running in my direction. It was one of my favorite patients, Brady.

"Hey Brady. I never thought I'd see you here." I squat down and ruffled his hair.

"Me, neither, doctor. Mom and I were playing on the swings. I swung very, very high!" And he pointed his finger to the sky when he said that.

"Good for you. Be careful though, always have Mommy around when you play on the swings, alright?"

"OK." He said happily.

"Go back to Mommy now. I think she's still waiting for you to go home."

"Bye, Dr. Swan."

"Bye, Brady." I gave him a quick hug and turned him in the direction of his mother. I stood back up and nodded to his mom in acknowledgement while Brady ran over.

"That's weird. I had always thought children would be afraid of doctors because of all the needles and medicine. Why aren't they afraid of you?" Edward asked as we resumed walking.

"You could try bribing them with lollipops. They always work wonders." I said, pleased with myself.

"Their dentists would love you." He said teasingly. I swatted his arm.

I suddenly thought of something and halted in my steps, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, whose shift did you take over this week?"

"Newton's. Why?"

"A-ha! I knew it!" I exclaimed, leaving Edward puzzled on the spot.

"Know what?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know who you saw Mike with!" I sang. "It was Jessica, wasn't it?"

He smiled, "Maybe you were supposed to find out." He paused, "How'd you know though?"

"Jess was looking after Ryan for me that day, when I got home, she was excited and everything. She literally ran out of my apartment that afternoon." Edward laughed.

"So what did you catch them doing? Kissing?"

"Something like that. I walked into our rest area on the first day I got back from Chicago, and what do I see? Two people leaning heavily on MY locker locking lips! I almost ran out of the room. I did NOT need to see that." He made a disgusted face. "God knows how long they've been using my locker to do….that?"

I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. "So did you threaten them?"

"Sorta. Mike begged me to keep quiet about the whole thing, and Jessica seemed really frightened. So I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship. And you figured it out yourself, so I didn't break my promise."

I nodded.

"You're quiet." Edward said.

I kept my eyes straight ahead, our paces slow and easy, "Hmm."

Edward waited for a few seconds before saying, "I thought you would be excited after hearing Mike and Jessica being together."

"I thought so too."

Another minute passed before Edward turned to me and narrowed his eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"

I gazed up at the sky and replied thoughtfully, "I'm guessing that they've kept it under wraps for a while now. Someone must be against their relationship so they can't risk revealing it to the public."

"That's why I agreed to keep it a promise. They looked like deers caught in headlights; they were genuinely afraid."

"Jessica has flirted with some male doctors, yes. But she was never serious about them."

"I've seen Mike tagging behind you constantly, sometimes it annoys me, but I never see him looking lovey-dovey at you. He looked like a golden retriever following his treat."

"That's a weird simile." I paused for a moment, digesting his words, "You saw him following me? I thought it wasn't that obvious."

"Come on, he's been doing it since college. And every time I come visit you in the hospital these two years, I see him doing that, too. I was getting ready to tell him to back off."

"Right, like he'd listen to you. But Mike hasn't been annoying me anymore since you saw him and Jess together. But he's not hanging around Jessica constantly either."

I heard him murmur the words "no", "right", "you" under his breath. "They're pretty insistent to keep their relationship a secret."

Just then, Ryan spat his bottle out and began to fuss, allowing the serious moment to pass. Edward leaned over the stroller and tapped Ryan's nose. Ryan giggled and waved his hands in the air. "Is that right?" Edward pretended to give him a few serious shakes of the head. "So that's what you think about all this stopping and starting, huh?" He bent down and repositioned the bottle until Ryan had it in his mouth again.

"Why don't we rest under that big tree over there? I'm sure Ryan would like to get out of the stroller and explore a bit." I suggested. Edward agreed and we walked over.

I led Ryan around for a bit, and the air was filled with birds chirping and the squeaking sounds Ryan's shoes were making. After sitting on the grass and resting a bit, Ryan and Edward started a game of tag. Ryan began chasing Edward, his body wobbling so much that I was afraid he was going to fall. Edward was running in baby steps, and making funny noises. Soon, it was the other way around—Edward chasing Ryan. He pretended he couldn't catch Ryan at first and even went around the tree to look for him when Ryan was crouching silently behind me. Edward crept quietly behind me and yelled, "Gotcha!" and held Ryan up in the air. Then he started peppering Ryan's nose and cheeks with little kisses, making Ryan squeal with laughter.

"Hey Mom, why don't you join in with the smooches? You could have the other side of his cheeks." Edward said between the kisses.

"Here I come, Ryan!" I said to the boys. I did the same as Edward and pecked Ryan's right cheek while Edward took over the left. Ryan was giggling and squealing, squirming in Edward's arms; I stepped closer and held onto Ryan gently to prevent him from falling.

Suddenly, Ryan leaned forward trying to get out of our grasp, pointed to something and yelled, "La!"

Which left nothing but air between Edward's and I's faces. Before I could react and pull my head back from the kiss I was meaning to give Ryan, Edward met me halfway and kissed me softly on the mouth.

* * *

A/N:

Haha..I know you guys are going to kill me for stopping there, but it's necessary lol!

And notice what Ryan yelled before they kissed...anyone remember what he's trying to say?

And, like usual, please review! They are very much appreciated! You guys are the people who make my story way better than it is now~

**REVIEW PLZ!**

born2bmyself 2010.07.08


	10. The Fight

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

EVERY SUSPICIOUS POINT I drop in the story will be cleared up in later chapters!

(They are there for a reason, to keep you guys hanging on a cliffy lol. Mwahaha..I'm mean!)

So don't worry about it!

I know you guys want to know details about stuff happening in the story, and I will try my best to explain everything,

but feel free to still pop your questions in the wonderful reviews you leave.

I might miss out one or two from time to time. :P

* * *

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own any of the twilight characters

**.: thanks :. **Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story! You guys are awesome! **o0S0o | CarvedKid | FishluvsJasperCullen | lozzy035 | NaeMarrr | crazyperson17 | Shadowblood13 | whatgirl003 | Rose N Valerie | xXxHeLLoGoOdByexXx | emm5683 | Punk123x | Team-Jake-Rules | weaknessisour-strength | misslaurielou88 | Edward Lover 1817 | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | Sandroline | Throughmyeyes19 | cwgranger | Twigirl 14 | SkylarCraze | Caroleg | lilmissmindy | Skyler Call | MissRisa | brokenfromthepast | prettyinpink21 | Poddle | mS(dot)pAt(dot)HaLe(dot) | pixidancer22 | singerdolphin | Mcayln M3iZm3 | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | libra-bc | misssandburg | sweet sonia | pepperlovespizza | kariTwilove | v-alice | Charlees | BubblyBookz31 | Edward'sNewBella17 | hiddensun | Twilight Addict 3 | princessjustine | PrincessPhoenixMoon | xoHeavilyBroken0x**

* * *

**EPOV**

Time stood still.

I could have pulled back and prevented the kiss from happening, but I just couldn't help it. When our lips met, I felt electricity jolt through me, and a passion in my heart ignited. Her lips were soft and welcoming. I knew we were poised at a line we hadn't crossed before, and we might even be putting our friendship at risk.

However, at the moment, those were the least of my worries, because she was totally kissing me back.

Our kiss ended as quickly as our kiss started, because Bella suddenly pulled back. I was still a bit light-headed from the kiss, but I still managed to look into Bella's eyes. What I saw wasn't the dreamy look I wanted, instead, I saw something click in Bella's eyes, like she just realized something.

I moved my head so Ryan wasn't blocking my view. I knew what Bella just realized in an instant. A person with light brown hair had her back to us. She was playing with some little kids in a sandbox to our right. She looked strangely familiar…

"I don't think that's Angela, Ryan." She said softly to Ryan while shaking her head to me slightly as if she was clearing up my doubts too.

Just as I heard Ryan whisper "Oh," the brown-haired girl turned her head around to scoop a bucket of sand for a girl dressed in jeans. Fortunately, she wasn't Angela.

But before I could let out the breath I had been holding since I saw the brown-haired girl, I heard a familiar voice ring out in front of us, "Hey Ryan!"

_Oh, I'm sure I know that voice._ I thought wryly. I turned my head toward the voice.

Standing in front of us were Alice and Jasper.

"Oh hi Edward." She smiled slyly, "What were you guys doing behind Ryan's back?"

"Nothing." I lied.

She looked disappointed. "So you guys aren't together? I thought you guys might be—"

I cut Alice off midsentence, "No, we aren't together." I did not want to hear the 'K' word coming out of Alice's mouth, because there was no way I could explain myself if my face were to become as red as a tomato.

There was a bit of awkward silence. And I could see that Alice still wasn't willing to give up. Whether she actually caught us kissing or not she wasn't willing to tell us. "I just thought that with your faces so close…." She trailed off.

"Bella had something in her eyes and I was trying to get it out for her." I blurted out.

Alice stared at me for a moment before looking closely at Bella, "Oh, that would explain why your eyes are kind of teary. Are you alright Bella?" As Alice pulled Bella a few steps away to ask how her eyes were feeling, Bella took Ryan with her, leaving my arms empty. That mean Bella! Now I have nothing to shield my face from or busy my hands with!

Jasper looked at me kindly. "Sorry about Alice. She's just so insistent that you find a girl for yourself. And she says her six sense tells her that your dream girl is Bella. She might seem kind of pushy right now, but you know how she gets." He chuckled.

"Yeah I know." I forced out a smile. I know Alice wanted me to get together with Bella. _Don't let her get away. She makes you happy._ Alice's words kept going around in my head ever since she whispered them in my ear yesterday night outside the hotel.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I got a call from school this morning, apparently, I got invited to some universities to give lectures next week. We're leaving for Chicago tomorrow. But we'll be back a few weeks later for Emmett's grand opening." Jasper grinned.

"He's opening another fitness center? In Seattle? He's got his chain of fitness centers popping up all over America!" I exclaimed.

Jasper laughed. "According to him, business is booming. He figured he should start tackling the west side of the US since he focused more on the east these years. You guys are invited too, you know."

"He just wants to see the 'famous' Bella for himself." I added. I met Emmett only a few times during my time in Chicago. Jasper and Emmett go way back though. Laughter from Alice and Bella reminded me they were only a few steps away from us. I commented to my college friend, "I thought they just saw each other less than 24 hours ago."

"I know. But Alice wanted to see Bella again before we left. We were heading your way, we actually don't know where your house is, but we were going to call you guys once we were in the neighborhood. Alice saw this beautiful park and wanted to come for a walk, hoping she could get some inspiration for her new line of clothes maybe. And Alice spotted you guys under the tree here, and well yeah, you know the rest." Bella and Alice came over, stilling talking, after Jasper finished his sentence.

"I was just telling Bella that I'd be coming back to check up on some of my stores sometime before Emmett's opening day, and we should totally meet up." Alice said excitedly.

"Call anytime since I have a babysitter on call 24/7." Bella laughed.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" I groaned. The three of them laughed.

"Are you guys in a hurry? Why don't we all go back to my place?" Bella offered as she put Ryan back in the stroller.

"Sure, we've got time. Jazz can catch an airplane himself if I can't make it."

"That's awfully thoughtful of you, Ali." Jasper teased.

"I know." Alice squealed while Jasper started tickling her.

"Let's go before the sun sets, you two lovebirds." I called out. We all walked to our cars respectively, Bella and I to her car, Jasper and Alice to their rental car.

"See any fancy car behind us yet?" I asked Bella while we were waiting in the car for Jasper and Alice. We told them to look for a silver Toyota parked on the sidewalk; but I now realized that it would have been easier if it was us going in search of their car.

"Hmm…there's a bright yellow car coming our way. Could it be them?" Bella wondered.

"Definitely. Alice always likes the bright colors. Roll down your window and wave to them so they know it's us." We motioned for them to follow us, and arrived back at Bella's place. We had a quick dinner, and played with Ryan a bit after that. I could see Bella starting to warm up to Alice, and I was grateful for that.

They had to leave early since they had a morning flight tomorrow, so the three of us went to see them off. "I'll see you soon. Call me when you get in." Bella said to Alice as the two of them hugged.

"Of course." Alice promised.

"See you guys in a few weeks." I nodded to Jasper.

Jasper nodded back, "Sure."

After we closed the door behind us, we went to put Ryan to bed. It was then did it start to feel awkward between us. We started cleaning up things with silently; neither of us wanting to be the first person to talk about the kiss. I know the night would only get more awkward if I stayed, so I made up an excuse needing to be home early today.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said to Bella once we finished cleaning the last dish.

"Yeah." Bella answered while she wiped her hands on a dry cloth quickly.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to see me off. You still have stuff from the stroller to clean out." I said, though I knew it was a lame excuse.

"Ok then." Bella and I stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. I glanced around the room, and took a look at Bella one last time before turning away.

"Edward…" Bella said in a strained voice.

I whipped my head around, "Yeah?"

She opened and closed her mouth twice before words came out, "Just….drive safely."

I nodded, determined not to let my disappointment show, "I will. Goodnight, Bella." And I walked out the door and into the night.

xXx

The next few weeks went by in a blur. The hospital had been buzzing with activity, and none of us had time to rest during our shifts. I was thankful for that in a way, because it would give me an excuse for not always being by Bella's side all the time.

Yes, we were still on talking terms, but we only talked when the situation calls for it. Bella spent more time with Jessica these days, and I wondered if it had something to do with our conversation during the day at the park. Which meant I was left with….Newton. Not the first companion I would've chosen, but he'll do for now. I did send him a warning saying that if he gushed about the "stuff" that happened between him and Jessica ever again, I would broadcast it to the world. Seriously, one can only take a certain amount of information at a time!

I still went over to Bella's place after work, and it was usually Ryan who helped us start up a conversation between us. Weird, but true. We would either talk _about_ Ryan, or talk _to_ Ryan. Sometimes, we would even only meet when I was heading out the door for my home, and she would be coming through the door for the first time that day. She claims she had some "medical teaching" things to sort out. I only know she was appointed to teaching some non-medical stuff to some medical students for 11 months in University of Colorado last year. Since she graduated with flying colors in the University of Colorado, our school wanted her to be a model for their students. She wasn't exactly "teaching" anything, she was just "showing" the students that each of them could be unique in certain fields, and just being their friend. She juggled time between the university, and in the University of Colorado Hospital as well. Bella told me that those eleven months there were tiring, but she she would never change it for the world. And since she spent time at the hospital too, she wasn't missing anything.

Because she was still in contact with the school, sometimes she had to take care of events happening there. And these "stuff", she said herself, was why she was constantly staying late at the hospital these weeks.

But I could tell she was hiding from me. And something has already changed between us.

When we meet in the hallways of the hospital, she would either scurry away embarrassedly or hide behind one of our colleagues. I hardly see her these days and it's making me go crazy! I mean, she's just a friend, and we've gone for a long period of time without seeing each other before. Why is it that I feel this way?

And there was this one time when we were all working at our meeting place. All of us were at our usual seats, meaning she was to my right. I reached out for a file on my right, just as Bella was reaching for the same file as well. When our arms touched, I swore I felt something fiery tingle my skin. I shrunk my hand back instantly, seeing Bella do the same as well. I murmured a quiet sorry under my breath, and pushed the file to her. When I thought it felt safe to look up, I glanced at Bella quickly. To my disappointment, her hair was acting like drapes between us. That was probably the only time I hated her long hair. I couldn't even see her behind her long brown hair less run my hands through it!

I had no one to talk to about this. Besides, I believe the reason I'm going crazy is because of talking to Newton all the time. Yeah, that must be it. Bella's been my friend for such a long time, and it only must be me imagining things.

And now I'm lying on the sofa at Bella's place, waiting for Ryan to wake up from his nap on a Saturday afternoon. It had taken a long time to get Ryan to sleep these days. I think he knows something's strange between his 'Mama' and 'Dada'. That kid can be so smart sometimes! If I put him to bed at night, which doesn't often happen, he'd be wondering where 'Mama' is, and I'd have to repeat the same thing over and over again, "She's still at work, honey." So these weeks Ryan's either being restless, or having a fit over nothing.

And so why was I at Bella's apartment again? Ah, yes, Bella called me this morning saying she was having lunch with Jessica and asked if I would look after Ryan. I agreed and drove over ten minutes later to a crying Ryan and a flustered Bella.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I have to meet Jessica." Bella said to Ryan as she kissed his forehead. "Bye, Ryan."

"Go on or you'll be late." I reminded her.

She managed a small smile at me, "Thanks." We stared at each other for a while unconsciously before she blinked and realized what we were just doing. Bella grabbed her keys from the counter and brushed past me before I got to say anything else.

Lunch was filled with Ryan throwing tantrums and refusing to eat anything I offered. Finally, I let him pick what he wanted to eat himself, which ended up to be milk and baby crackers. I had no choice but to let him have that as his lunch since he had to at least swallow something. It took me half an hour to get him to sleep. I sang songs, read stories, and tried everything I could think of to make him sleep, but he kept fussing and crying. Eventually, he got tired himself and fell asleep. I heaved a sigh of relief. When I stepped out of the room and wandered around the house, I dare not make any noise for fear that Ryan would wake up and I'd have to start all over again.

And that is why I am currently lying on the sofa taking a much needed rest. My body is limp, and my eyelids are drooping…

Suddenly, the front door banged open. The sounds of keys clanging against the marble counter and the door slamming shut followed. _What in the world was going on?_ I stepped into the kitchen.

"Would you please be quiet? Ryan just fell asleep." I asked groggily.

"Oh so now you are going to complain, too?" Bella rose her voice. The tone of her voice woke me up instantly.

"Am not. What is wrong with you?" I shot back.

"I hate my life! First it's you, then it's Jess. Aarghh!" Bella started pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

I decided to leave the problem concerning "me" for later, and ask about Jessica first. "So that's what your lunch with Jessica was about?" I said as calm as I could.

Bella started pulling her hair in frustration. "Not just today, EVERY SINGLE DAY! It's always been Mike's parents did this, Mike's parents did that. I know her situation is pretty bad as it is, but that does not give her the right to dump EVERY SINGLE COMPLAINT on me!"

I could hear Ryan crying in the background now. _Oh boy_, I'll just have to handle him later. He's probably the easiest problem to solve at the moment.

"Now see what you did! Your son, yes, YOUR son cried himself to sleep today, and now you wake him up again! Great! Just great! Why don't you go try getting him to sleep?" I challenged.

"Don't you DARE use that against me. You said you were going to take care of him like your own." She hissed.

I decided to change the topic. "And what is your problem with me? The one you mentioned earlier?" I was getting angrier by the moment.

"You were all different after that….that kiss." She said at last.

"It was an accident." I spat.

She stared at me coldly. "Of course. An accident. Should've thought of that earlier. And I suppose all this," She emphasized by waving her arms around her, "is a mistake, too. Glad we have that cleared up." She moved in the direction of her car keys again. Ryan's cries were getting louder.

"Bella—" I started.

"Don't you start." She silenced me with the words, her eyes piercing through mine. With that, she snatched her car keys swiftly and stomped out the door, slamming the door again in the process.

I stared blankly at the door for three seconds before coming to my senses that Ryan's cries were getting louder. I ran back to the bedroom and held him in my arms. I couldn't bring myself to sing songs or read stories again because I didn't feel like talking. Instead, I rocked him back and forth while walking around the room. Gradually, Ryan's cries dissolved into hiccups, and his teary eyes were looking back at me.

"I don't know what happened either, honey." I think that was more of an answer to my thoughts than for Ryan's ears. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't know Ryan fell asleep until I felt my arms getting sore. I had been at this for over thirty minutes already.

After putting Ryan back in the crib, I walked back to the kitchen table alone. I pulled out a chair and sat down with my face buried in my hands. _What have I done? We've never ever had such a huge fight before. I have absolutely no idea what to do._

Now that I was cooled down after walking in circles in the bedroom for half an hour, I realized I made a huge mistake when the word 'accident' slipped out of my mouth. I was in such a fury that I couldn't think straight, and that really triggered the bomb. I ran the conversation through my head again, forgetting some parts already, and shuddered at my choice of words throughout our fight. It was then did I remember Bella mentioning "Mike's parents". What do they have to do with Jess and Mike's relationship?

I stared into space for God knows how long, my head spinning with responses I could have gave to prevent the conversation from going bad to worse. I sighed, it was no use now, and I could only hope Bella comes home soon.

I thought it was time to go wake Ryan up so he doesn't have a hard time falling asleep at night because of a long nap. When I stepped into the room, I accidentally stepped on a squeaky mouse toy and woke Ryan up. He only cried a little since, thankfully, he was in a good mood after he slept longer than his usual nap time. We played with his toys in the living room, and the "Ding!" and "Boing!" sounds filled the empty space. However, the apartment didn't feel as warm and lively anymore.

Because Bella still wasn't home yet.

I wanted to call her cellphone. But I wouldn't know what to say, and I was afraid she'd hang up on me anyway. So I settled with making dinner. Dinner was in a much quiet matter than the other meal today, but it still felt different without Bella at the table. I know she's a big girl and can take care of herself, but I can't help but worry about her.

After dinner, Ryan and I played blocks together. He's starting to know that blocks aren't for banging but for stacking, and I am grateful for that. According to Ryan, we built everything his vocabulary covered, which of course includes me. We would build something, and he would name it. And I ended up to be a finished creation with no legs, a small head, and a fat body. Why is it that Ryan always thinks I'm fat?

Then he started getting bored with the blocks, so I took him to take a bath, with Ryan having a great time splashing water and bubbles all over my shirt. I changed him into pajamas and brushed his teeth for him with water. We picked a bedtime story together, and I read until he fell asleep. After giving him a kiss on the forehead, I closed the door, leaving only a small crack so I can hear Ryan if he wakes up.

This was probably the most peaceful evening I've had in weeks since it would usually be me and Bella "switching shifts" during Ryan's bedtime. Bella better be home soon or I wouldn't be able to leave. I watched TV to kill time, and I settled with a movie I thought would be good.

However, I paid more attention to my watch than the television in front of me. When the credits started rolling, it was almost ten o'clock. She was never home this late before ever since Ryan came into our lives. I checked my cellphone to see if she had called, but all I saw was my wallpaper staring back at me. As I began to look through my contacts for Angela's or Ben's number, my phone vibrated. _One text message._ I opened the message eagerly, hoping it would be from the girl I was worried about.

After reading the text, I paled. My body went rigid, and the phone slipped out of my clutches.

The text was from Bella alright.

* * *

Uh-oh...what was in that text?

Will Edward and Bella ever be more than friends with each other?

Til next chapter! :D

A/N:

I was so happy when some of you guessed who "la" is!("la" is Angela! For those of you who still don't quite get why, I suggest you read Chapter 8 again! :D) However, I loved it when all of you got creative and came up with great guesses!(I was tempted to change the plot and use one of your randoms guesses lol)

So...this chapter actually tells you A LOT of what/who is going to appear in later chapters~

Pay attention to stuff that happens throughout the story! You might just find the answer to a few of your suspicions somewhere in the chapters!

Again, **PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Thank you, and I'll see you guys next week!

born2bmyself 2010.07.16

pssst...if you're still reading this, all i can say is that you definitely wouldn't want to miss the next chapter! And no, I am not giving anything else away!


	11. Terrified of You and Worried About You

**.: disclaimer :. **I don't own the twilight characters

**.: thanks :. **A big shout of thanks to the following people: **o0S0o | BubblyBookz31 | lozzy035 | star-night-love14 | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | VronniePantz | CarvedKid | GoLdEnAnGeL80 | Esha-Loves-You | xBlackSunRising | Throughmyeyes19 | lindyrb | emm5683 | Edward Lover 1817 | Edward'sNewBella17 | misslaurielou88 | Caroleg | whatgirl003 | Mcayln M3iZm3 | weaknessisour-strength | cwgranger | brokenfromthepast | twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT | Twigirl 14 | crazyperson17 | .xo | v-alice | Shadowblood13 | prettyinpink21 | xoHeavilyBroken0x | pixidancer22 | BedwardEndGame8D | xXThe Girl In the Green Scarf | hiddensun | Twilight Addict 3 | Together(dot)foreverandAlways **You guys make my "week"!

* * *

**EPOV**

_312_

It was our emergency code. Whenever one of us is in great need of the other, we send the code. When the other person receives it, we drop whatever we're doing immediately and call back. This special way of communication is only known between us; since we feel that sometimes when things are really desperate, words can hardly be formed from our mouths. Instead, we send the signal and "comfort" comes as soon as possible. Everything else can wait until the other person arrives to provide some form of assurance.

Usually, no further questions are asked when the receiver calls, except for the most important two, "When? Where?" In other words, "Name the time and place and I'll be right there." If the situation is so serious that the person can't speak, we'd find ways to find out where that person is anyway. And until present day, I could count the number of times she sent the code with one hand.

She was in serious trouble, or she wouldn't call me for help in midst of our fight. Right, we were still fighting, but that's the last thing on my mind at the moment. I immediately reacted.

I speed-dialed Bella's number, and I waited until her voice mail picked up. _Weird, how come she sends the emergency code but doesn't answer her phone?_ I redialed again.

._..Leave your message after the beep. *BEEP!*_

I tried again. And got the same results. I hope she wasn't hurt or anything, if she was, she knew she had to call for cops or an ambulance first. I thought we went over that rule already! We could only be there for each other for emotional help, if hurt physically, call for professional help firsthand. We had reinforced that rule after that time Bella got followed by a drunken man. She had forgotten to call the cops before texted me first. Since I knew where she was that night, I didn't call her back, instead, I sped along the same route she would've been taking, hoping to find her somewhere. When I did find her, she had already fainted and the man was getting to her—

I blinked back, trying to focus and shivered. Now wasn't the time to recall the memories, I had to concentrate on the issue at hand.

I thought grimly, she wasn't going to like what I was going to be doing next, but I couldn't come up with any other better plans.

I dialed Angela's number.

_No answer. _What is it with people not picking up their phones today? I hung up and started pacing the room. I know she didn't want anybody else knowing about it when she sent the emergency codes, because she would be ashamed of herself if something embarrassing happened. Embarrassing as in a stranger "taking advantage" of her—her exact words. She wouldn't know how to explain to others, and she would definitely not want everyone pitying her.

If I started calling other people to find out her whereabouts, would she be mad at me? But I was really worried about her. I closed my eyes for a second and came to a decision.

_Safety first. I'll take things from there._

Then, I checked Ben's number in my cellphone and called him using the house phone. I wanted to leave my cellphone available for Bella if she decided to call back. The house phone rang two times before I heard a, "Hello?" at the other end. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ben, is Bella with Angela?" I asked in what seemed like a calm voice to me.

"No. But they met up this afternoon, I think. What's wrong? You sound….worried." Ben said slowly.

_So I didn't mask my voice all that well_. "Um…I'm trying to find Bella now, but she's not answering her phone. Neither did Angela. Does Angela know where Bella is now?" I asked hopefully.

"Eh….I'm not sure why Angela didn't pick up, she's not with me now. Angela probably didn't hear her phone. But Ang did look pretty mad and disappointed when she and I went out for dinner today. And no, I don't know what happened between those two because Angela wouldn't say a word about it." Ben added at the end.

"Oh, thanks then."

"Sorry I couldn't be of help. I'll call Angela for you, and I'll ring if I have any news. Good luck on finding Bella."

"I'll be needing it. Thanks again." And we ended our conversation. I debated on whether I should wait for Ben's call or phone somebody else. However, what I really wanted to do was drive outside and find her.

I shot that idea down a few seconds after I thought of it. One, I didn't know where to go and find her. Besides what if she decided to come back home and I wasn't here? Two, what about Ryan? Well, I could call Ben and have him look after Ryan for me while I went out, but that would lead me back to problem number one.

I checked the clock again. It was past ten-thirty.

I racked my brain for any idea where she might be. _Our favorite coffee shop? The hospital? _This wasn't helping at all! I slammed my fist on the counter. Why did I have to fight back? If I just went along with her, maybe she would've gotten all her anger out and stayed at home. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut this one time, could I? I miss her, and I'd feel guilty with myself forever if anything happened to her. My hands curled into fists, and my whole body was shaking, from anger or fear I did not know. I shut my eyes and let my mind beat myself up for what I had caused.

The shrilling of my cellphone made me jump, startled.

My left hand gripped the side of the counter hard, and my right hand reached out for the phone shakily. I snatched it from the counter and scanned the caller ID quickly.

It was Ben.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edw—God you sound like hell! Listen, Angela wasn't willing to say much about her afternoon with Bella, but from what she told me, which was hardly anything helpful at all, Angela's pretty angry at you."

"What did she say to you?" I asked, dreading his answer.

"'Tell him to find her himself.' Her exact words." Ben replied. "What'd you do to make Bella that mad?" He asked jokingly.

"Ben, you don't understand, Bella's in trouble NOW! I really need to know where I can find her." I blurted out frantically. I was pacing back and forth between the doorway to the kitchen and the front door.

There was silence on the other end for three seconds. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! And Angela didn't either, she thought you were trying to apologize for your fight. I'll get Angela to call you—" Ben's voice was interrupted by the unlocking of the door to my left.

I halted my steps. "No, it's alright. I think she's back." With that, I dropped down the hand that was holding my phone, and pressed the "end of call" button without waiting for Ben's answer.

The door opened.

**BPOV**

I walked to my door, fishing for the keys in my bag. _A pacifier, one of Ryan's socks, a used tissue_…where were my keys? I've got so much stuff in here, and most of it belongs to Ryan. I finally touched something cold. _Got it!_

I wiped the last of my tear streaks on my face with the back of my sleeves, and covered the sides of my face with my hair. I knew Edward was still in my apartment, he wouldn't leave Ryan alone by himself even though he was mad at me. He was probably still angry at what I did and I was determined not to let him see my weak side.

I put on a straight face and unlocked the door. As I stepped through the door, I kept my face down, hoping my hair could cover my face the best it could. I collided into something—or rather someone, looked up, and froze.

"What happened?" He jerked me out of the doorway and kicked the door closed.

"I went out for a drive." I said, trying not to stammer. It was obvious something was wrong. Edward was tense and terse, not from anger, but more like he was…..protecting me? I shook the thought away from my head.

"Then why did you—" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he shook his head and reached in my bag to grab my cellphone, which he found faster than I thought. I craned my neck to see what he was looking for in my phone, and when my screen lighted up, there was a small pop-up window indicating, "Message Sent."

_What? I never sent anything!_ I started thinking back to the last time I used my phone.

_*Flashback*_

I was so angry that I drove on without thinking. All I wanted was to step on that gas pedal and get away from the neighborhood as fast as I could. My phone rang. I figured the caller would hang up if I didn't pick up after a few rings. But to my dismay, the caller just called again.

"Leave me alone." I muttered under my breath. I reached for my phone and checked the caller ID. It read, "Angela". I waited it out this time, and when my phone stopped singing, I turned it to silent, not even bothering to let it vibrate when other calls came in. I just wanted some peace and quiet right now.

I have never driven this fast, my friends usually tease me for my "safe" driving, but this was one of the times I actually liked the speed. I sped along the highway, and got off when I felt like it. I drove aimlessly, stopping finally at a parking lot with no cars. I gripped my hands on the steering wheel tightly, and let my head rest on my hands.

"Why?" I moaned. "Why now?" I desperately wanted to talk to someone, and though I spoke with Angela a few hours ago, it wasn't much help. I knew that there was someone that could always make me feel better, but that _someone_ was currently the reason to my problems now.

I scrolled down the two front windows, letting the cool air wash in, and turned off the engine. I let my head rest on the headrest on my seat, and closed my eyes. _What am I suppose to do now? How was I suppose to face Edward?_ I was disappointed, sad, but mostly, angry. How dare he say that to me? I suddenly had the urge to erase all my connections with him, so I pulled out my cellphone and found the page I was looking for—Drafts in the Text Messaging section. Edward and I always made sure the other person had an emergency code text ready in the folder in each others' phones for sending.

_312_

_911 is 3 numbers with 1 meaning between 2 people__. _His words rang out loud and clear.

_If he doesn't care about me, what's the point of this code anyway? _I thought bitterly. I opened up the options page, but I just couldn't bring myself to delete the text. My fingers were shaking so hard that I gave up and threw my phone back into my bag, and buried it underneath all the stuff that was in it. I tried zipping my bag up, which was threatening to explode, and finally succeeded in the end. I would just have to settle for not seeing my cellphone for the moment.

I was overwhelmed by the emotions. But I couldn't find any way to release it. I tried yelling, screaming, and even punching my seat, but I didn't feel any better. I let my thoughts wander off by themselves. Images flooded my mind.

_Edward giving Ryan an airplane ride on his shoulders in the living room. Edward and I laughing together. Ryan and I giggling at the funny faces Edward was making…._

The tears finally pooled over.

_*End of Flashback*_

_I must've pressed the send button by accident while I was stuffing my phone away in my bag. _I realized.

Edward threw my phone on the counter. It skidded to a stop when it hit the wall. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. You weren't answering my calls."

"I'm sorry! I forgot to—"

Edward kissed me hard, stopping my apology.

I went from being angry to being unable to think properly in the blink of an eye. This was absolutely heaven! I felt my heart leap in delight and recognized joy. My hands came up on their own to curl around his neck as I leaned in against him.

He pulled back a little to breathe again. "Don't get the wrong idea, I don't mind false alarms. I just didn't know where you were."

I blinked, still rolling with the shock of the delightful, unexpected kiss. His green eyes were caring and warm, the fury that was in them a few hours ago was nowhere to be seen. I could still feel him breathing. I should be feeling embarrassed, I mean, this was my best friend I was kissing!

But, I finally felt safe.

I found that being held in the shelter of his arms was absolutely wonderful. I looked ruefully at the fact but for my bag that was squashed between us, there was no space separating us. I could feel the blush already starting. "Now you do."

Edward looked at me for a moment, then took my bag off my arm and dropped it to the ground. "Come here," he said softly. He gave me a moment to decide and then pulled me close when he realized I was frozen in shock and was unable to move.

This kiss lasted long enough for me to close my eyes and get lost in the wonder of it.

Edward ended the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. We stood that way, silent, absorbing the moment. I had no desire at all to come back to reality and move myself. He finally eased back half a step, and turned me toward the hallway. "You need to wash up."

I didn't want this moment to end. "Are you staying for a while?"

He looked at his feet. "You need to get some rest."

_No! He wasn't going to run away again, was he?_ I thought frantically. I looked up at him, and realized he was already looking at me softly. He gave me a small smile as he brushed back my hair to the sides. "I'm not avoiding it again."

"Then stay." I pleaded.

Edward chuckled. "If you aren't going to be hiding your yawns, we'll talk," he promised, to my delight.

I scrambled off to the hallway then tiptoed into my room. I changed clothes quickly and went into the bathroom.

"Oh God….he did not see me like this." I groaned to the mirror. My hair was sticking out in different directions, and my make-up was blotchy, which meant you could see the trails my tears went down on. I cleaned myself up as fast as I could, scared that if I took a minute longer, Edward would change his mind and run away.

I went to Ryan's crib. "Sorry I haven't been the greatest mom, little buddy." I caressed his forehead lightly. I took one last look at him, and walked to the living room.

I sat beside Edward with a little space between us, because now that the moment's gone, it felt kind of awkward. "So…." I started.

"Let's start with where you've been first." Edward said reassuringly.

"After our….fight, I called Angela and told her I was going to her place." He nodded.

I continued, "I didn't really say much about what our fight was about. I was sobbing and hiccupping so hard that Angela could hardly make out what I was saying."

"But she did know that the reason was me." He said quietly.

"Yeah, your name might've slipped out sometime." I said sheepishly. He chuckled.

"And then?"

"Angela waited until I calmed down a bit, though I was still pretty upset at that time. She thought that I at least could cry my eyes out so I wouldn't be crying and driving at the same time. Then, I drove on. I stopped at this place for a while, and came back when it was getting late. I kind of lost track of time."

"You really had me worried. Please don't do that again." I gazed at him, and was shocked at what I saw. There was hurt and worry in his eyes. And he looked extremely tired and exhausted.

But something didn't feel right, and I thought hard about it. My head shot up, "How come you knew I had talked to Angela?"

He looked guilty at me. "I couldn't reach you after you sent the emergency code by accident. So I called Angela and Ben to see if they knew where you were."

"Did you tell them what happened?" I asked.

"No, I just said I had to find you immediately. Angela was actually avoiding my calls."

"Sounds like something Angela would do alright." I agreed.

We both looked away from each other, and stared into the empty space in front of us. We knew what was coming up ahead, and I was tempted to bolt from the room. But I wanted to know how he felt about _us_. And he needed to hear about my part about the two of us, too.

He sighed. "We should get to the point, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah…we should."

There was silence again. _Just speak up, girl! If neither of you are going to open your mouths, you'd never get past it! _I took a deep breath, and gathered up my courage. The result was, my heart spoke for my mind instead.

"So are we….um, you know…what exactly are we now?" I asked in a small voice.

* * *

What's Edward's answer going to be? Are they boyfriend and girlfriend, or just friends?

Til next time then!

A/N:

Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I'm busy this week, and if I don't update today, I'd be updating next week.

And you guys probably wouldn't like the long wait, so yeah...

Anywayz, like I always say,

**PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW!** They are very much loved!

Thanks again!

born2bmyself 2010.07.22


	12. Teaching Ryan New Words

**.:IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:.**

I'm so glad reviewers pointed out some problems I made. I know some of the info in the beginning of the story is kinda confusing, and wrong even.

If I have time to go back and edit it, I would. But unfortunately, I can't find the time right now.

If I do, I'll make sure to let you guys know so you can have a better idea of where the story is going.

Some parts will be reinforced in later chapters, because they are important if you want to guess the cliffies I will leave you guys at later on!

Because a few people think some particular info aren't necessary, I'm going to give you a hint then, do remember that:

Edward went to Chicago for 2 years for learning purposes.

And the resident thing, let's say he knew somebody powerful in the hospital...and well his two years in Chicago counted.

(Though I'll admit I kinda messed up with the timing~ I will change it if I have the chance)

* * *

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own the twilight characters

**.: thanks :. **thanks to everybody who reviewed! **CarvedKid | whatgirl003 | o0S0o | lozzy035 | Shadowblood13 | revans12 | crazyperson17 | Unerose93 | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | Mcayln M3iZm3 | star-night-love14 | PARAMORE2008 | Edward Lover 1817 | Together(dot)ForeverandAlways | emm5683 | addicted2Twifanfics | weaknessisour-strength | princessjustine | Throughmyeyes19 | KodaCullen | Twigirl14 | prettyinpink21 | ElspethGordie | ASHLEYYYBLACKBERRYYY | VronniePantz | pixidancer22 | PrincessPhoenixMoon | hiddensun | Twilight Addict 3 | xBlackSunRising | BubblyBookz31 | AimeeCakes | Rose N Valerie | TwinGemini | v-alice | Edward'sNewBella17 | Isabella Rosalie | edwardlover789 | Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike | dag21 | mrspaigepattinson | NaeMarrr | sarahkatherine156 | BlueBanna-94 | socceredout | brokenfromthepast | My-Heart-Of-Music | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | xoHeavilyBroken0x | Hpfan28 | artzannie25 | flower123 | cwgranger | lashawnnov**

**.: special thanks :. **thanks to **addicted2Twifanfics **for going back and reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! That was awfully nice of you! And to **ElspethGordie **and** Isabella Rosalie **for pointing out my problems. I know my past/present tense thing is really bad, but I'm not sure finding a beta would be a good idea. It'll solve the problem, but I'm very busy(meaning my schedule isn't fixed), and if I have to send chapters back and forth, I'm afraid you guys are going to have to wait a LONG time between updates. I'd rather work on it myself for now. Thanks to **socceredout** for adding my story in a community! It's the first time I got a story added, and I'm just so happy!:D

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you want to?" He threw the question back at me.

"I just….don't want things to change." I said quietly. I saw hurt cross Edward's face. "No..no! that's not what I meant. I mean, I'm scared that things would be awkward if," I swallowed, "if our relationship doesn't work out well. We're fine as friends, what if this changes everything? I—" I was starting to talk incoherently.

"Shhh." He brought his finger to my lips. "Just so you know, I feel the same way. I'm terrified of losing you, too. You mean everything to me." He thought for a moment. "How about we let things work themselves out? Not worry about how things will turn out in the end, and just follow our feelings?"

I felt the beginning of a smile, and I bit my lip. Before I could say another word, Edward snaked his arm around my waist and drew me close. I snuggled up beside him, angling myself so his face was just above mine. "I'd like that."

Edward slowly leaned down, invading my space, before finally kissing me. He was taking his time to purposefully drive me crazy! This time, our kiss was longer, more intense. The feelings coursing through my body were so new they took my breath away. This was something I had never felt before in my life. Was this what it felt like to care deeply for the other person?

We paused, and then our lips came together again, saying things neither of us was ready to voice.

It was Edward who pulled away first. I sat back, leaning against the sofa instead of Edward's chest, still feeling a bit dazed.

Edward struggled to his feet and helped me up as well, "It's getting late."

I yawned, desperate to hide my disappointment. How could he leave when all I wanted was to kiss him again? I stretched, releasing his hand in the process.

"Walk me out?" He reached for my hand again, which I gladly accepted. I walked him across the living room. When we reached the door, he took me in his arms. Our lips met again, and the passion that had been there earlier ignited in an instant. When Edward pulled back, I felt flames of desire hotter than anything I'd ever known. I knew he was feeling the same way because he was shaking. We both were.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" He asked, grabbing a quick breath and exhaled hard.

"Hmm…let me take a rain check on that." I pretended to think hard for whether I had anything scheduled tomorrow. "Yeah, I'm free tomorrow, come on over." I replied.

"Very funny, Bella." He chuckled. Edward kissed me quickly on the lips and said, "Good night, beautiful."

I was so dazzled that I didn't even remember whether I said good night back to him or not.

xXx

"Hey sweetie, you're up already." I picked up Ryan from his crib. I've already showered and brushed my teeth. I was feeling extra happy this morning. I wonder why that is? "Come on, let's get you breakfast! Daddy's coming soon!" I took him to the bathroom first to freshen up, then went into the kitchen.

I put Ryan in his high chair, and went in search for our breakfast. Suddenly, the phone rang, and I scrambled for it.

"Hello?"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Good morning to you, too." I replied cheerfully.

"Someone's happy." Edward laughed. "I'm serious, what do you want? I'm on my way to your place."

"Hmm…whatever you're having, I guess. I was just getting started on Ryan's breakfast."

"Okay then. Be there in ten." And we hung up.

As I was just placing Ryan's bowl on the table, the doorbell rang. I scooped Ryan up, "Daddy's here, sweetie."

"Dada! Dada!" Ryan said. I walked to the front door with Ryan squirming in my arms. I checked myself in the mirror that was in the hallway before reaching for the door. I hope I look decent enough! I swung open the door.

"Hey, gorgeous." Edward leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. I wanted a bit more than that, so I closed the door and kissed him back. However, Ryan wasn't as patient as I thought he would be; he started tugging on Edward's shirt.

"Later." Edward whispered softly in my ear before pulling back. We looked into each other's eyes, making me blush of course, before turning our attention to the little guy in my arms.

"Have we been neglecting you, buddy?" Edward took Ryan from my arms while I took the paper bag in his hands. We all headed into the kitchen. The three of us had a great meal together—it was probably the best one I've had in weeks.

We stayed inside today. Edward and I were sitting on the ground, leaning against the sofa, holding hands. Ryan came over wanting us to play with him once in a while, which we happily complied.

The only time we let go of our entwined hands was when my cellphone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey, Alice!"

"Hi! Guess what? I'm flying over to Seattle next week, I've got some work that needs to be done over there. And we've got to get a girls' night out while I'm there. Is Edward free on Wednesday or Friday?"

"Huh? Why is Edward going out with us? I thought you said 'girls' night'?"

"Who's going to watch Ryan while we go out?" Alice hinted.

"Oh." I said, connecting the dots.

"Oh is right. Now go ask. Do I have to hang up?" Alice said dryly.

I blushed, and Edward lifted his eyebrow. "How'd you know he was beside me?"

Alice's laugh rang through my phone. "You guys are always together. Are you going to ask him or not?"

I covered my phone and turned to Edward, "Do you have night shifts next Wednesday or Friday?"

"Wednesday."

"So could you watch Ryan for me on Friday? Because Alice is flying over."

"Sure, no problem." And Edward resumed playing with Ryan.

"Hey Alice, Edward's free on Friday." I said back to the phone.

"What time do you get off work?" Alice asked.

"Around five. Should I go pick you up?" I offered.

"Great! I'll arrange to fly in about that time."

When I put down my phone, Edward asked, "So….what did Alice want?"

"She says she wants 'a girls' night out'." As soon as I finished the sentence, I could tell Edward was hiding something from me. He was trying _really_ hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He said, as he pretended to be engrossed in the green block he was fiddling with in his hands.

"Edward…." I started.

He grinned. "You'll see."

The following week went by smoothly. I didn't really want to make our relationship public yet, and I think Edward knew it too even if we have never talked about it. We would sneak kisses when we think no one is watching. There were a few close calls though, since it was really hard to break away from each other when our lips were practically glued together.

Edward spent his evenings with Ryan and I again. It finally felt normal with Edward wandering around in my apartment. We decided that it was time we expanded Ryan's vocabulary. We made sure we read to him before bedtime; Edward would read one night, and I would read the next night. And we explained every action we were doing in simple sentences to him. However, that particular way of teaching him new vocabulary words has its disadvantages as well.

_*Flashback*_

All three of us were in the living room. Ryan just slid off the sofa to play with his blocks again—his favorite toy these days, so there was a small space between Edward and I where Ryan sat a few seconds ago. We watched Ryan move blocks from one side of the room to the next, having no idea what he was trying to do. It was a cute scene, since Ryan was moving the colored blocks earnestly. He would call "Dada!" or "Mama!" once in a while to get us see what he was making. When Edward thought Ryan was going to leave us alone for a while, he put his arm around me, pulling me to his side.

The next thing I knew, our lips met in a desperate kiss.

I didn't know how long we kissed for, and because I couldn't concentrate on anything else besides Edward when we're kissing, I certainly didn't sense Ryan stopping his movements and staring at us. It was Edward who noticed Ryan looking at us. We shot apart and tried to recover ourselves from our make-out session.

"You think he's waiting for us to tell him what we just did?" I asked in a high-pitched squeak. Apparently, I haven't recovered from our kiss yet.

"Yeah, maybe so, since we do tell him everything we do these days." Edward answered.

We waited for each other to speak first. I was clearly not in the state to teach Ryan new vocabulary now, so I whispered, "You do it."

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Mommy and Daddy are kissing." Then he muttered to me, "That sounds so weird to my ears. And do I really have to get him to repeat that?"

I nodded.

"Kissing, Ryan. Kissing."

"Ss—sing! Sing!" Ryan chanted. I giggled as Edward taught him again. He said it again, closer to the actual word this time.

"Good job, Ryan!" I complimented. Ryan then pulled the two of us down from the sofa to play blocks with him.

_*End of Flashback*_

And so every time Ryan caught us kissing, we would have to say it again. Edward and I were like two teenagers who were afraid of being caught—only instead of parents, we were afraid of a toddler who wasn't even two yet!

I found a babysitter for Ryan this week, because I couldn't have Jessica, Angela and all my friends doing charity for me every day. The sitter seemed okay to me, and Edward thought so, too, though we came to a decision that we should still keep looking for better sitters.

Work was okay. Leah came for her check-up on Tuesday, and I got a new patient on Thursday. Otherwise, everything was normal. When I got off work today, I was extra happy because it was a Friday. I met Angela as she was coming in our rest area while I was heading out.

"I'm so glad I finally caught you! I've been wanting to ask you what happened on Saturday, but I've got loads of new patients on my hands now. I saw that you were fine this week, so I decided it could wait. What happened though? Are you and Edward…you know, good now?" Angela said in one breath.

I smiled. "No wonder I haven't seen you hanging around in our rest area. Yes, Edward and I are friends again."

"Ben told me that Edward said it was an emergency or something." Angela stated.

"It was just a misunderstanding." I said. Edward and I had gone over this part already in case Angela and Ben asked.

"That's good. Well, I better get going now. My shift's starting soon!" And Angela walked to her locker.

As I headed into the hallways, I saw Jessica. When I found out that Mike was trailing a few steps behind her, I gave them both a knowing smile. Jessica and I have been a lot closer these weeks, and I confined in her that I kind of guessed she and Mike were together. Once I spilled that piece of information, Jessica has been ranting on about her problems with Mike. I understand what it's like to have a secret bottled up in you, and you can finally talk about it with somebody. But a person can only take so many complaints at once! I've tried to be patient with Jessica, including not getting mad at her when she starts complaining, but look where that got me? Firing all my anger at Edward. I, of course, explained to him what my problem with Jessica was, and he understands that I'm helping her. He didn't ask for further details because he knows that those secrets were for my ears only.

I drove straight to the airport, getting a call from Edward saying that he got to my place already and hoping Alice and I have a good time tonight. I tried to find Alice in the crowds. How was I supposed to find a petite Alice in_ this_?

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name. I turned in that direction to find Alice heading towards me.

"Hi Alice." I hugged her. It was then did I notice her pulling a large red suitcase behind her. "Do you want me to help you with that?" I offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm used to it." Alice answered cheerfully.

"So…are you staying for the whole weekend?" I asked, wondering why else would she bring such a large suitcase?

"Nah, I'm flying back tomorrow afternoon actually." She said, as we headed towards the parking lot. We never had a moment's silence between us on our way to my car. Well, it was mostly her doing all the talking, but our conversation was interesting enough.

"Dinner first? I know some place we could eat." I questioned as I drove out of the parking lot.

"Sure!"

Over dinner, I asked Alice what she planned to do tonight since she seems to have a plan formed in her head. And I was right. She did have some idea of how we would spend our 'girls' night'.

It turned out we were going shopping. And I would soon realize why she brought a huge suitcase for a one night stay.

xXx

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I hollered into the empty hallway as soon as I kicked off my heels.

It was Ryan who came to welcome me into the apartment. "Mama!" He came running out of the living room.

"Hey, honey. Mommy's home. Do you know where Daddy is?" I asked, since Edward obviously knows he should be in hiding when I come home tonight. The innocent boy tugged on my hand, leading me back to the living room.

I saw some bronze hair peeking out from the other end of the sofa, the end with a space between the wall and the sofa. A space big enough for Edward to hide in.

I crept quietly to that end, motioning for Ryan to be quiet, too. I put my hands on my hips. "What are you doing behind the sofa?" I asked when I was right behind a crouching Edward.

Edward was startled by the closeness of my voice. "Uh…looking for a toy that seems to have gotten behind the sofa?" He said meekly as he stood up and turned to face me. "So…where's Alice?"

"I drove her to the hotel she was staying before I came home. She wanted to be near the mall where her own store was at because she was checking up on it tomorrow. Aren't you going to ask about my evening?" I managed to steer back to the topic we were supposed to be discussing.

"I'm s-sure you guys had a good time."

"If you consider 'shopping my legs off' as having a good time, then yeah, I suppose so." I whacked him on the back, "You could have given me the heads-up you know." I pretended to be mad at him. I turned to Ryan, and said sweetly, "Come on, Ryan, it's time for bed now."

As I read to Ryan on the bed that night, I could feel Edward sulking on the other side of Ryan. I laughed to myself. I did have a good time tonight, and Alice was a great friend. But Edward should've given me some warning as to how crazy Alice shops so I wouldn't be so stupid as to wear high-heels on a shopping trip with Alice. I thought we were going someplace to chat and relax, so I dressed up a bit, which resulted in me changing into heels. If I hadn't said that I needed to be home since it was almost Ryan's bedtime, who knows what place Alice might take me next?

After we turned off the lights in the room, Edward headed to the front door. His eyes stopped on the shopping bags that were sitting in the hallway. "Bought something you like?"

"Add a 's' to that word, thank you very much. And Alice paid for some of those, which I tried to decline."

"Well, she knows many shop owners well, don't worry, she gets discounts." He looked hopefully at me, "So…could I see what you bought?"

"Nope." I smirked.

"Please?"

"Serves you right. And my answer is still no." I grinned.

"Fine. I do get to see them on you someday though." Edward reminded me.

"We'll see about that." We kissed each other goodnight and I shut the door.

He was right, he would see one particular dress on me sooner than he thought he would. I hope his reaction will be worth the waiting. Well, I'll just have to build up his tension then.

xXx

Next Thursday came by in a blink of an eye. Edward and I were at the airport in the evening, waiting for four people. Alice and Jasper came out first, hand in hand. Alice and I started talking right away, and Jasper dragged Edward to the car rental counter.

"They're here!" Jasper said. I began to get nervous, what would they think of me?

"Don't worry," Alice said, "Emmett is just a big oaf; Rosalie seems cool and distant on the outside, but she's a great person once you get to know her."

I gulped. I hope Alice's right. Edward put his arm around me reassuringly, and I leaned into the comfort he provided.

"Rose! Over here!" Alice called. I saw a strong, muscular man and a stunning woman walking our way.

"Come on, let's go over and meet them, Bella." Edward led me to the group.

"Guys, you remember Edward. And this is Bella." Alice introduced. "And this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie."

"Eddie!" Emmett called out. I grinned, so he called Edward by the nickname, too. _I'm starting to like him!_ He patted Edward's shoulder, which looked more like a punch to me. "It's been a while since I've seen you!" So Alice was right after all, Emmett is just a huge….kid?

"And you have got to be the 'Bella' we've been hearing so much about!" He said as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Nice…to…meet…you." I croaked.

"Put the poor girl down, Em!" Alice scolded. That little pixie can be very scary when she wants to.

My eyes wandered to Rose. She certainly seemed cool and composed. She must've felt me looking at her because she suddenly turned her head my way. Her eyes were blazing with fire; she looked not so welcoming anymore. But she seemed okay with the other four, why does she hate me at first sight? I haven't even said anything to her yet!

The guys finished talking. "It's settled then. Em and Rose are heading over to the fitness center first, and the rest of us are going to Bella's place. We'll stay in touch with Em and Rose." Jasper announced.

"Sound good to me, let's go Rosie, we've still got to rent a car. You choose of course." Emmett added. Rose nodded once to us, and went with Emmett.

We all went back to my place. After I paid the sitter, we all hung out in the kitchen. Ryan was already fed, so I heated up some lasagna I made yesterday for a later dinner for the four of us. We had a light conversation flowing throughout the meal. Everything was fine until Alice and Jasper decided to sneak a kiss when Edward and I weren't looking.

Unfortunately, Ryan saw. He cocked his head to the side, as if waiting for Alice tell him what she did.

Alice knew what Ryan meant, since I told Alice how Edward and I've been teaching Ryan new words by explaining everything to the little kid. I left out the part where we taught Ryan the word "kiss" of course.

"We're kissing, Ryan." Alice explained patiently to the toddler.

Ryan seemed to remember the word, because his eyes darted back and forth between Edward and I.

"Dada!" He seemed to want to get his point across but couldn't find the words to express himself.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Alice looked at the three of us curiously. "Or should I say….who does your daddy kiss, Ryan?"

* * *

Uh-oh...Alice senses something _again_!

Are Bella and Edward going to tell the truth?

Why does Rose hate Bella so much?

And what will happen on Emmett's opening day?

Til next time then!

A/N:

I had lots of fun writing this chapter! Although it's the first time I wrote a chapter this fluffy :P

Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy last week, and I didn't have the time to update.

Unfortunately, there won't be an update this week either, because I've got stuff going on during the end of the week.

Maybe I'll put up a preview, but I'm not promising anything, sorry!

Again, **please leave a review**! If I get **more than 480 reviews**, then I'll consider squeezing out the preview(at least you guys won't be hanging on a cliffy for two weeks...)

I know it's a long shot to that many reviews, but like the last time, I figured if you guys leave that many reviews, it's only fair I do my part too!

Thanks! And don't forget to review!

born2bmyself 2010.08.02


	13. Opening Night

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own any of the twilight characters.

**.: thanks :.** thanks to the people who reviewed! I love you guys! **CarvedKid | daddiesdarlingangel | BubblyBookz31 | lozzy035 | PiecesOfMyHeartAreMissingYou | o0S0o | libra-bc | Shadowblood13 | Bellaangel383 | Unerose93 | Misseltje | Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike | xBlackSunRising | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | prettyinpink21 | star-night-love14 | crazyperson17 | emm5683 | Together(dot)ForeverandAlways | artzannie25 | socceredout | weaknessisour-strength | Isabella Rosalie | lindyrb | Throughmyeyes19 | whatgirl003 | ElspethGordie | cwgranger | twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | Edward Lover 1817 | Rose N Valerie | Edward'sNewBella17 | MissRisa | pixidancer22 | Mcayln M3iZm3 | brokenfromthepast | My-Heart-Of-Music | Fallen Angel death | lashawnnov | Twilight Addict 3 | addicted2Twifanfics | TwinGemini | krazy1twilight | xoHeavilyBroken0x | ShiningStarr | Jadore Blue | Crazy Awesome Writer | xXLolly-LambXx**

**.: special thanks :. **I want to say a special thank you to** Together(dot)ForeverandAlways **for going back and reviewing every chapter! You're the best!

**

* * *

****BPOV**

We should never have taught Ryan that word! Now he's going to give us away! I thought frantically. I felt Edward hold my hand underneath the table. I turned my head slightly so I could see what he was up to.

He looked comfortable and relaxed. What was going on? Wasn't he afraid of Alice and Jasper knowing about our….relationship?

Alice was waiting patiently for Ryan's answer. In fact, we all were.

"Mama!" Ryan finally said while looking at me.

Alice raised her eyebrow, "Oh? Daddy kisses Mommy?"

Ryan said again, "Me!"

Alice looked puzzled. I let out the breath I was holding.

"I think he's trying to say, 'Daddy and Mommy kisses me every night before I sleep', isn't that right, Bella?" Edward answered for Ryan smoothly.

I nodded. _More like Daddy and Mommy taught me the word kiss because they did it themselves_, I thought.

I finally looked back at Alice, and she seemed a little disappointed. Ryan was beginning to lose interest in this topic and resumed playing with his plastic fork and spoon.

"How about we all move to the living room? I think Ryan's getting bored." Edward suggested, trying to change the topic.

"Sure!" Alice returned to her happy self.

I sat on the sofa, talking with Alice, while the guys were on the ground playing with Ryan's toys. Edward was teaching Ryan to share his toys with Jasper.

"Oh! I forgot to give you my friend's business card that day. She said that if you wanted to go back to her shop, give her a call and she'll have the salesperson at the store give you a discount." Alice started rummaging through her bag in search of the card. "And have you decided which dress you're going to wear to Emmett's opening? The red one?" Her eyes were still looking into her bag.

I sneaked a look at Edward. I saw him freeze in his actions for a second before resuming playing with Jasper and Ryan.

"That one shows too much legging!" I whined. Edward's blocked tower tumbled.

"And you've got great legs to show off." Alice finally looked up from her bag, holding a business card in her hand.

"Eeee!" Ryan yelled happily.

"Did you win the tower building contest Ryan?" Alice asked sweetly. Ryan nodded with a big smile plastered on his face. Edward wouldn't even look at Alice's and I's faces.

Alice turned to me again, ignoring the boys on the floor. "Bella, remind me again why we had to go shopping last week? You need a change of clothes, girl. You'll have guys flocking around you if you wore the clothes we bought. You could snatch a great boyfriend in no time, you know."

I could see Edward clenching his fist already. Thankfully, it was on the side where Jasper and Alice couldn't see. I didn't think I wanted to find out Edward's limits on this particular subject tonight. But I kind of like this possesive side of him…

"I'll think about it. It's very different from what I'm used to wearing." I said, trying to close the subject.

"Wear the dark blue one then." Alice slyly.

"Alice, you do know that if I'm hesitant about the red dress, I probably wouldn't even be considering the blue one. That one hardly has a back!" I hissed, lowering my voice for the last part, hoping the boys couldn't hear.

I heard the sound of blocks falling down again. I didn't turn my head to look at the direction it was coming from this time as it was pretty obvious who lost…again.

Alice smirked, then said to me, "Your pick then."

Alice and I talked casually about other things, and it surprised me how close we were after only knowing each other for such a short time. Ryan yawned, turning all our attention to the time.

"Oh! We're so sorry! It's already Ryan's bedtime; Jasper and I should leave soon." Alice exclaimed.

"It's alright. We all lost track of time." I reassured.

Edward picked up Ryan in his arms, "Let's go say goodbye to Jasper and Alice, okay Ryan?" All five of us said our goodnights at the front door; Ryan even looked a little sad at Jasper leaving. It wasn't every day the little boy got another guy to play with him.

Edward and I hurried through Ryan's bath, seeing him more tired than usual. We didn't even bother with the bedtime story tonight because he was already fast asleep when we put him down in the crib.

Edward worked beside me, cleaning up the mess in the living room and kitchen. He was unusually quiet though.

We settled on the sofa after the cleaning. He put his arm around me while I snuggled against him.

"So…are you going to wear one of the new dresses?" Edward asked hesitantly.

I looked up at him. He was as nervous as hell. "Was that what you were worrying about the whole time? You were strangely quiet." I teased.

He nodded.

"I'm not sure if I'll be wearing the dresses Alice and I got last week. I still need time to get used to the idea of me in those dresses." I said honestly.

"Yeah, okay then. It's your decision anyway."

"What's wrong?" I asked because I detected some desperation in his words.

"I know I'm not your boyfriend or anything, you could go out with anyone you like. But I don't think I could handle the thought of you….." Edward placed his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands before he finished the sentence.

"Of me hanging out with other guys, right?" I finished for him. I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I mean, you could do whatever you want, and I'm not supposed to control you like this, but I just can't help it. I know it's selfish but…" He looked at the ground, afraid of meeting my eyes.

I smiled. "Edward, I know we haven't decided whether or not we're taking this huge step in our relationship, but I'm not interested in seeing other guys right now."

Edward raised his head up slowly, and met my eyes. His green eyes were bright and piercing, and they searched my eyes to be sure I meant what I said. Edward gathered me in his arms, and I hugged him back tightly. We both knew what we were telling each other without words—_I'll wait for you_.

xXx

"Bella! What time do you get off for lunch?" I heard Alice say excitedly on the other end of the phone.

"Hmm….I get off in about thirty minutes." I answered, looking at my watch.

"Great! I'll pick you up in thirty! Lunch is on me!" And she hung up without letting me have a say in the matter.

"What's got your face all scrunched up and everything?" Edward chuckled. I jumped; I didn't realize he was right beside me!

I swatted his arm. "That's not nice, Edward! Alice just called."

He raised his eyebrow, "And…..?"

"And she wants me to meet her for lunch."

"That's a bad thing?" He grinned.

"No! I'm surprised, that's all." I defended.

"Really….." He gave me a skeptic look. I glared at him.

"I'm not invited?" He asked faking a sad expression, "then who will I have lunch with if you're not eating with me?"

"Now that you mention it, I could call back and tell her you're coming with us." I smirked, already flipping out my phone.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm fine by myself." He backed out instantly. He knew that if he came with us, we'd just be ganging up on him.

"If you're sure then," I put my phone back in my pocket. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess." Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Bye." After I checked that the coast was clear, I tiptoed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I turned swiftly around, wanting to leave him speechless, but failed because I was such a klutz.

I tripped on my own feet.

I reached out my hands, wanting to soften my fall. But I felt a pair of arms catch me from behind.

"You think you could get away that easily, huh?" Edward whispered softly in my ear.

I gulped. I could feel his breath tingling on my neck. _I couldn't believe the tables were turned now!_

He gave me a light kiss on my cheek, and I only had to turn my head slightly for our lips to meet.

However, like usual, luck wasn't on our side. I heard the sounds of footsteps and people talking around the corner. We jumped apart quickly, our eyes looking everywhere but at each other. Thankfully, we didn't know anyone from the group heading our way. I looked at Edward one last time, and found him gazing at me, too. Then, we headed in opposite directions.

Thirty minutes later, I was in Alice's car. We were speeding towards a small restaurant that Alice's friend in the area recommended. We were walking into the restaurant in no time.

"Reservation under the name Brandon." Alice said to the waitress.

The waitress looked at her list for a while, running her finger down the names. "This way, please." She led us further into the restaurant. There was only one more booth we haven't passed by yet, but there was already a lady sitting at the table. What was going on?

"Oh hey Rose! You're early!" Alice laughed happily. Rose turned her head at the sound after Alice's voice rang out.

"Nah, I didn't have anything else to do. So after I dropped Emmett off, I came right over." Rose hugged Alice lightly. When Rose's head came up after the hug, she finally saw me. Her lips turned into a thin line and as she drew back from the hug, she asked Alice, "I didn't know you were bringing someone…" She managed a tiny smile in front of Alice.

"I didn't? Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Alice exclaimed, making a scene in the process. Some of the customers turned to see what was happening with these three girls in the corner. "Oops…." Alice said silently, she crept to our table with her eyes darting around.

"What are you looking at?" Rose snarled at a guy who was eating at a table a few feet away. The man looked away quickly. I sat in the corner and Alice slid in beside me. Rose sat across from Alice.

"So, have you ordered yet?" Alice asked brightly, trying to lift the awkward mood.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you." Rose replied, clearly only talking to Alice. Alice herself either didn't notice the awkwardness around the table or she ignored it. Rose ordered a salad while Alice and I ordered pasta.

The conversation went well, at least better than I thought. Though Rose rarely talked directly to me, I could still participate in the conversation and not feel left out. I was afraid she would start the "Do you remember the time when…." topics, and since I had no history with them, I would more or less feel invisible.

"So who's watching Ryan today? The sitter or Angela?" Alice asked, wanting to include me in the conversation.

"The sitter. I figured I shouldn't be asking Angela and Jessica all the time because I've been bothering them too much. Edward and I are just so busy." Alice nodded, and she suddenly noticed a waiter walk by, so she asked for some more water since she hit empty.

At the same time Alice was talking to the waiter, I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath, "…doesn't know how lucky she is…..complaining…" I was burning with anger inside! How dare this woman judge me from the very second she saw me? What was her problem? Apparently, she was fine with Alice, but what had she got against me?

"Hey Rose! Have you seen Ryan's picture? He's so adorable!" Alice gushed. "Show her the picture Bella!" I could see that this perked Rose's curiousness. I reached into my bag for my mirror. I flipped it open; the picture was on the left side while the mirror was on the right. The photo was taken by Angela; it was a picture of Edward, Ryan and I smiling broadly to the camera. I handed the mirror to Rose.

Rose commented after a while, "He doesn't look much like Edward."

Alice burst out laughing, "That's because Ryan isn't their child! Edward and Bella aren't even dating, they're just really good friends. I want to see the picture again." And she took the mirror from Rose.

Rose seemed shocked as she absorbed this new piece of information. "But I thought Jasper said…?"

"Oh, that was a mistake. Jazzy kind of just blurted out the information we assumed was true, and we forgot to call and correct our mistake."

"So…how did you guys get Ryan?" Rose asked. Her tone was warmer; I wondered what made the difference?

"Actually, Edward didn't know about me adopting Ryan at first either." I continued on with the story I've repeated a thousand times already. By the time I finished, Rose was acting completely different towards me, in fact, she was being…kind?

"That's so nice of you. I've always wanted a child of my own." Rose gave me a small smile.

I smiled back, "Well, you could always come over and meet Ryan. We're letting him get used to people other than Edward and I."

"I'd love that. Thank you." Rose said gratefully. "But you and Edward really fooled me at the airport yesterday. You guys could pass for a married couple, you know."

I blushed, "Er, thanks?" Rose and I laughed together. I know we weren't great friends yet, but I felt it was a step in the right direction. And by the way Rose was really trying to make up for her cold attitude towards me lately, I was starting to warm up to her. Since Rose and I were joking around, we didn't notice Alice being quiet on the side. So we were astonished when Alice blurted out, "I want to get married!"

We turned to look at Alice, surprise plastered on our faces. Rose recovered first, "Well, woman, you should be telling that to Jasper and not us. We don't have the ring nor the money for it."

"That's the problem," Alice whined, "he doesn't want to get married."

"How do you know that? You guys have been together for years, and he loves you very much. We can all see that." I said reassuringly.

"Have you talked about this with Jasper?" Rose asked.

"Not really. Every time I bring up the topic, he avoids it."

"You could flirt with other guys to get him jealous and make Jasper want to claim you as his legally." Rose suggested.

"I think I'm leaving that as a last resort. Because I'm afraid that would only send him running in the opposite direction." Alice replied.

"Hmm…we'll think of something eventually, Alice. We'll help, won't we Bella?" Rose said confidently.

I admired Rose's way of boosting her friend's confidence. "Of course! We'll drag Jasper to the altar for you if it's the last thing we do." I joked.

"Ooh! We could do that, too!" Rose said.

I laughed. "Jasper doesn't even have a ring on Alice yet, Rose. First things first." I grinned.

Alice and Rose talked on about how they might be moving to Seattle soon. Jasper was getting more invitations to universities on this side of the country, and Emmett wanted to expand his business in Washington and California. We were all excited by the news, since that meant we would be living closer to each other.

Alice looked at the time, "I should get going, I promised I was going to help out in one of my stores this afternoon. Keep talking, I'll see you guys tonight. Oh, and I'll be at your door at five-thirty sharp, Bella."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I want you to spin Edward's head around tonight. Bye guys!" Alice answered as a matter of course. Rose and I waved to Alice.

Rose and I sipped on our drinks for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say now that Alice was gone. "I guess I should tell you my side of the story." Rose spoke up.

I looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I know I was kind of cold and distant to you. The truth was….I was jealous of you."

"You? Jealous of me? What do I have that made you jealous?" After I said that last part, I suddenly knew—_Ryan_.

Rose knew that I figured it out, too. She sipped on her drink again before continuing, "Em and I have been married for a while. I've always thought that the 'baby' part in a marriage would come naturally. We've been trying for such a long time, been to the doctors and did everything we could, but nothing worked." Rosalie said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rose." I put my hand over hers on the table. "Have you considered adopting?" I asked gently.

"We talked about adopting a few times, but we wanted to try and see if we could have our own baby. It's just that I've wanted a baby for so long, and when I found out that Edward and you had a kid, I was jealous. I mean, you guys were happily married and had a baby. At least that's the idea I got when Emmett told me about the phone call." She added. Then she paused before going on, "I hope you're not taking the stuff I'm telling you next the wrong way, but I tend to be pretty straight forward with my words…."

"It's alright, go ahead." I figured I'd better let her have it off her chest at once. Plus, I was curious too.

"Edward didn't talk about him being married and having a kid when we first met him in Chicago. And when I was told that by Emmett later on, I thought he didn't care about his family much; because normally, daddies would be ecstatic about having a newborn son and talk non-stop about his little kid. And when I met you guys at the airport, I figured you would bring Ryan along or gush about him. It made me a little mad to know that you guys could have a baby and not cherish him, when some couples can't even have one. But when I heard that you adopted Ryan today, I knew I got it completely wrong. So, I just want to say I'm sorry." Rose ended.

"I understand, it's alright, Rose. Edward and I have been trying all we can, since we're both new at this. I love my little guy very much, and I'm sure Edward does too or else he wouldn't be spending so much time with Ryan. And we're still letting him get used to the idea of playing with people other than us two. We think it's because he had to adapt to a whole new environment so young, and he doesn't have a very good sense of security if he's not with somebody he's close to."

"Like I said, it's not your fault. I should've just got Emmett to call Jasper again for details since I was curious as well. That would've cleared up the mistake in the first place." Rose said.

I looked at my watch, "I should get going, work is starting soon."

"I've got to leave too, Emmett still has some things that needs straightening up before he opens tonight. I don't know what he'll do without me." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. We paid for our meals since Alice already put her share of money on the table before she left. I had a feeling that Rose, Alice and I would be good friends before long.

xXx

"Come on, Bella! What's taking you so long?" I heard Alice holler outside my bathroom door. Jasper drove her here, and she arrived on my doorstep at five-thirty. Jasper went over to Edward's place to wait until it was time to pick us up. _They just didn't want to wait for us girls to dress up_, I thought dryly.

"I'm almost done!" I yelled back. I was kind of scared how Alice might Barbie me up, that's why I was taking my time in the shower. Putting on a robe, I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Make-up first!" Alice squealed. Since I didn't know a thing about dressing up, I allowed Alice to take over. When Alice was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't too bad! I asked her to put light make-up on because I wanted to feel more like myself, and she did it perfectly. She also curled my hair in big waves at the ends.

"Thanks, Ali. This is great!" I complimented.

"Aw, it was nothing. Now go change into your dress! I'm changing into mine too."

I changed in my bathroom while Alice changed in the bedroom. I had chosen the dark blue dress. The one shoulder dress had a beaded rosette detail at the shoulder and hip. And although I wasn't really used to wearing dresses with a sweetheart neckline, I thought it looked pretty good along with the whole dress. I twirled around in front of the huge mirror, smiling to myself. It was a form fitting bodice, and I could definitely see the curves in my body. I was getting a little nervous since I hadn't worn anything like this before, but I wanted to give it a try. I called, "You ready, Alice?"

"I totally am! I want to see how you look!" Alice replied giddily.

I opened the door slowly, and stuck my head out first, hiding my body behind the door. I saw Alice dressed in a black and white bubble dress, and she did her hair so it gave a softer look overall. There were black vine-like designs printed on the white, pleated bodice. "Alice, you look great!" I gushed.

She grinned. "Now it's your turn."

I opened the door wider so I could come out. Once I stepped away from the door, Alice smirked, "Edward is going to have a hard time deciding where to put his hands." She pointed to my back. "Or should I say, once he puts his hands there, he's going to have a harder time taking it off."

I blushed, "Alice!"

She laughed, "I still need to put earrings on you, so get over here." As Alice handed the earrings to me, the doorbell rang. "You stay put. I'll get the door." Alice instructed. I heard Alice's light footsteps along with small padding steps which I assumed to be Ryan's. I had the sitter stay in the living room with Ryan while Alice and I changed. Angela and Ben were coming over to babysit Ryan for the evening since they said they hadn't seen Ryan in a while.

Alice came back quickly, and locked the door behind her. "We have two anxious guys waiting at the door. Well, actually it's only one," she wiggled her eyebrows, "since the other already saw me. Oh, and Angela and Ben just arrived as well."

I checked myself in the mirror one last time, "Okay, I'm good. My stilettos are at the door, so let's go." I grabbed my purse and let Alice lead me out.

I saw Alice dance into Jasper's arms, and that was when I raised my eyes to meet Edward's. His mouth was slightly open, forming a small "o".

I stopped in front of him, "You like?"

He grinned, "I do. You look beautiful, honey." And he kissed my cheek. I was kind of disappointed he didn't make a big deal out of the lack of clothing covering my back. But I figured his reaction was enough. I put on my stilettos, and grabbed the shawl I draped on the sofa before.

We waved goodbye to Angela and Ben. Before I headed out the door, Angela pulled me aside into a small hug. She murmured in my ear, "His eyes are popping out." Then she winked and turned me towards the door.

When we arrived, there was already a long line of people waiting outside. Everyone who passed by would stop and see what was going on; drivers on the streets were slowing down the traffic too.

"I cannot believe it! Emmett is actually good at this! This is free advertising!" Alice exclaimed.

Jasper put an arm around her and chuckled, "Don't underestimate him, Ali. Come on, we're supposed to go in through the side doors. Rosalie said she put our names on the list to get us cleared."

Edward put his arm around my waist, hugging me close. We walked around to the side. A man in a black suit asked, "Names?"

Edward started, "Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan—"

The man looked up from his list and smiled warmly, "—and Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. Go right in, the woman in charge made sure you guys were on the top of the list." And with that, he opened the door to let us in.

I glanced at Alice. She had half of her face hidden behind Jasper, and she was blushing. I grinned widely at her; she clearly liked the "new title", but she didn't dare take a look at Jasper's reaction. I saw her mouth "Rose", and I nodded to show my agreement. She and Jasper stepped in first.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Edward asked lowly.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about." I squeaked. Edward gave me a look that said, "I know you're lying, but I'm not going to ask."

"Oh hey guys! You got here!" I heard Rose call out.

"Wow! Have you seen the line of people outside? This place is going to be filled with people in no time!" Jasper said.

"That was all Emmett's idea. He posted something that said the first fifty people get discounts on memberships." Rose said nonchalantly.

Alice gave Rose an evil glare, "Rose—"

"Hi guys! How do you like my 'factory' so far?" Emmett asked while walking toward us eagerly. The name of his chain of fitness centers was called "Fitness Factory", and he often joked that he had 'factories' and not 'fitness centers'. He saw Rose and Alice having a "conversation" with their eyes. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." Alice and Rose said in unison.

"Alright then. Come on in, I want to give you guys a tour first!" And we all followed him.

The rest of the night was great. Emmett and Rose invited lots of guests, and there was a party going on in the first floor where the juice bar and lounge were located. During the night, I noticed Edward was always standing behind me, or if he was standing beside me, he'd have his arm around my back. I smiled to myself in the dimly lit room. He was obviously trying the block the big opening I had on my back. _So he did notice._

We left sometime after ten, because Angela and Ben were still at my place, and Alice and Jasper came in our car. We all thought it was a great night for the six of us to hang out, and agreed that we should all go out together again.

xXx

Yesterday, which was Saturday, was the usual. Edward had to go to the hospital so it was only me and Ryan at home. Alice and Jasper went house hunting because they wanted to be prepared if they decided to move here; Rose and Emmett slept in because they had the party going on into the middle of the night.

And today was Sunday. Ryan's "Dada" was coming by in the afternoon to take us to the park. As Ryan was playing with his toys in the living room, I opened today's paper. After scanning the headlines, I flipped through the sections. My eyes landed on a certain line of big, black letters across a page. Suddenly, I came up with an idea.

I dialed Alice's number quickly, and it didn't take long for Alice to answer. "Alice, is Jasper there?" Once I heard a "no" from the other end, I continued excitedly, "I think I've got the perfect idea on how to persuade him to put a ring on your finger."

* * *

What did Bella see in the newspaper to have her come up with the idea?

Til next time!

A/N:

LoL! A few people guessed the right outcome & why Rose didn't like Bella. :P

I am SO sorry for not updating until now! I am extremely busy, and I will just get busier as school starts.

So I'm going to say sorry in advance because I won't be able to update that frequently. But I will be updating if I say I'm continuing with the story.

And if you would like to see the outfits, please say so in your review; if a lot of people are curious about what they look like, I'll put them up!

Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you guys! Your support would be great! : )

**Please review! It would only take a few seconds, but it would definitely make my day!**

born2bmyself 2010.08.27


	14. A Meeting, a Lady Friend, and a Sick Kid

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own any of the twilight characters

**.: thanks :. **again, thanks to the people who reviewed! and to some of you guys~i've got stuff to say to you, so they're in brackets! **CarvedKid | o0S0o | artzannie25 | whatgirl003 | lozzy035 | Edward'sNewBella17 | emm5683 | Unerose93 | Together(dot)ForeverandAlways | crazyperson17 | lashawnnov | PrincessPhoenixMoon | ShadowBlood13 | Throughmyeyes19 | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | libra-bc | THE Pixie | weaknessisour-strength | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | flower 123 | S-bell | InsomniacEsha | prettyinpink21 | addicted2Twifanfics | Edward Lover 1817 | pixidancer22 | Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike | BubblyBookz31 | VampyMusik | Rose N Valerie | cwgranger | WUMCSkilletFan | Pixies-Forever**(your reviews make perfect sense!)** | Lyakia | Twigirl 14 | VampLove617 | acechica | the captains wife | leo02**(hope you didn't get in trouble from your boss lol)** | dolphindreaming | goldencrimson13 | Twilight Addict 3 | VampireGirl141995 | Jean | xBlackSunRising | xolauracullenxo | Fallen Angel death | sarahlouise80 | misslaurielou88 | Shiba-san | (dot)xCullenLoverx(dot) | TheRealMadHattress | kyky xx 123**

**.: special thanks :. **thanks to **tina31 | twilightnaley19 | xxxxdarkangelxxxx | twilighteyes85 **for going back and reviewing every single chapter! you guys are awesome! and thanks to **twilighteyes85** for adding me in the community **addicted to all Things twilight fanfiction**, **VronniePantz**(i'm guessing it was you?) for adding me in **The Sparkleteers Treasue Chest**, **libra-bc **for adding me in **twi-nutters**! please go check these communities out if you have the time! they have some great fanfics there :) oh, and before i forget, thanks to **libra-bc **for suggesting that i put the end of the previous chapter so it saves you guys the trouble of going back to read it again!

**.: note :. **i know it's been a while since i last updated, but if you have forgotten what has happened please feel free to go back and read the previous chapters! i'm so sorry for the wait guys! but school was just SO busy...i'll explain everything at the bottom since you guys must be wanting to read what happens next and not me ranting on ;)

**PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**Previously on chapter 13...**

Yesterday, which was Saturday, was the usual. Edward had to go to the hospital so it was only me and Ryan at home. Alice and Jasper went house hunting because they wanted to be prepared if they decided to move here; Rose and Emmett slept in because they had the party going on into the middle of the night.

And today was Sunday. Ryan's "Dada" was coming by in the afternoon to take us to the park. As Ryan was playing with his toys in the living room, I opened today's paper. After scanning the headlines, I flipped through the sections. My eyes landed on a certain line of big, black letters across a page. Suddenly, I came up with an idea.

I dialed Alice's number quickly, and it didn't take long for Alice to answer. "Alice, is Jasper there?" Once I heard a "no" from the other end, I continued excitedly, "I think I've got the perfect idea on how to persuade him to put a ring on your finger."

* * *

**BPOV**

"You think it'll work?" Alice asked hopefully.

"It's worth a try." I said, my eyes still scanning the "Commitment" section in the Sunday papers.

"Okay then! I'm in!" Alice announced. "Have you told Rose yet?"

"Not yet. I'll give her a call later."

"So, you guys are friends now?" Alice asked.

"You knew all along? I thought you didn't!" I was shocked.

Alice laughed. "Of course I did, you silly! You guys are my best friends, how could I not have noticed? I kind of guessed the reason why Rose was so against you, but I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to make the same mistake again." She said sheepishly. "So I had you two talk about it at lunch on Friday. It worked well, didn't it?"

"You're evil and full of plans, you know?" I commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, Jasper's here, I gotta go."

"Good luck!" And we both hung up.

"Play! Play!" Ryan tugged on my hand.

"Okay, sweetie. But not right now, Mommy has something important to do. I'll play with you later, alright?"

"No!" Ryan whined.

"Ryan, I'll be real quick. And then we can play." I persuaded.

"Play!" And he tried leading me closer to his pile of toys.

I hope Edward and I aren't raising Ryan up the wrong way. We try to make him happy, and that probably means we say 'yes' to his every demand. Ryan has never been this stubborn about wanting his way before, but now that I think of it, it was because either Edward or I stay with Ryan when we are both in the house.

In the end, I had to play with a car with my left hand and hold my phone with my right. I told Rose my idea, and she thought it was worth giving it a try.

Edward brought lunch over during noon. We had a happy meal together at the table, and after Ryan had his nap, we were off to the park.

"Did you get the notice yet?" Edward asked as we pushed Ryan in his stroller on the sidewalk together. I covered one of Edward's hands gripping the handle of the stroller with my own.

"What notice?" I asked.

"I went back to the hospital yesterday, and I got a notice saying that I have to attend a medical teaching session next Friday." Edward explained.

"Is it for a whole day?"

"Yeah. It starts in the morning and goes well into the evening. The hospital already signed the papers saying I'm going to be away that day. You probably have one, too. You didn't go to the hospital yesterday and you might not have seen it yet." He added.

"Maybe." I said disappointedly.

"If you're not going, I promise I'll go over to your place once I'm finished first thing, okay?" He said softly.

I looked into his eyes, and I knew that he knew what I was thinking. And he cared. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise. Besides, I don't think I can handle not seeing you for one whole day, either."

"You know me too well." I smiled. We kept on walking, and suddenly, I realized that we were nearing the tree we kissed under before, and I blushed.

Edward raised his eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts?" I shook my head quickly, there was no way I'd be able to explain what I was blushing about. And he probably didn't even remember it was that specific tree anyway. "Let's go sit down over there." Edward suggested, pointing to_ that_ tree.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. As soon as Edward halted the stroller, he pulled me into his arms. His eyes glinted, "You thought I forgot, didn't you?" Before he gave me a chance to answer, he kissed me softly on the lips. "How could I forget our first kiss?"

I pulled back, delighted that he remembered. Then, I recalled where we were at. We were kissing in public! I pulled back and whispered, "Edward! Anyone could have seen us!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Edward sounded hurt.

"No! That's not what I meant." I said hurriedly. "I mean, we haven't told anyone about our relationship and…I don't know." I had no idea how to explain my feelings.

"Okay." Edward replied, and he went to pick up Ryan from the stroller. Ryan was trying to catch the leaves that were falling from the trees although a ton of them landed in his seat already.

I pulled out a picnic blanket, and sat down. Edward put Ryan between us as he sat, too. However, Ryan was energetic today, and was standing up and running about in no time. "Horsie?" Ryan asked us, pointing to the playground.

"You coming, Bella?" Edward asked, looking at Ryan and not me.

"You guys go, I'll go find you guys later." I replied, afraid of meeting his eyes.

"Mama?" Ryan asked me when he realized I wasn't getting up.

"Mommy might be coming later. Come on, Ryan. Let's go find a horsie for you." Edward pulled Ryan up into his arms, earning a squeal from the one-year-old. My eyes followed them until Edward put Ryan on one of his "horsies". It was actually one of those playground facilities that were shaped like a horse, though painted with different kinds of colors, and had a spring underneath it. The kids could hold onto a handle and rock back and forth. Ryan couldn't climb onto them yet, so he always asked Edward and I to accompany him. Which was a good thing, because he still needed adult supervision when playing on those.

I looked away from Edward and my little kid, and stared into the open space in front of me. I saw the occasional parents and kids or jogger pass by on the sidewalk. Sometimes the wind picked up and tickled the tress until they gave in, sending leaves falling from the branches. The air was arm, yet the breeze gave it a chill. I shivered, but I didn't think it was because of the wind that breezed my arms.

I was afraid. Really afraid.

Did Edward want to make our relationship public? What would my answer be if he questioned me someday? If I said no, would he go find someone else? I shook my head to myself, I couldn't even bear the thought of him hanging out with another lady.

Was I ready to take this enormous step in our relationship? It was more like whether I was willing to take this big risk in our friendship.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice Edward and Ryan approaching. "Mama!" I heard Ryan yell when he was close enough. I saw him towing Edward behind him. He let go of Edward's hand, and ran to me.

I opened my arms and Ryan came running in. I hugged him and asked, "Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

"Yes!" He grinned widely.

"It was getting a little tiring, so we thought we should take a break, didn't we, buddy?" Edward said as he sat down beside me.

Ryan nodded fervently. Then he pointed to Edward, "Tired."

I burst out laughing. "Daddy's tired? I bet it was because you were running everywhere and he was chasing behind you, right?" Ryan giggled, and I took that as a 'yes'.

Edward leaned towards me and whispered, "Try chasing him for a few minutes yourself, hun. I don't know where he gets his strength. He's like this ball of energy that never runs out." He added, "Besides, my back aches terribly from all the bending. I can't wait until he grows taller."

I felt my heart swell at the simple statement. He was going to stick by us, and watch Ryan grow up! I touched his back gently, moving my hand in soothing circles, "About here?"

I heard him let out a sigh. "Yeah, right there." I felt Edward relax at my touch. Ryan was leaning against my legs, and was quietly looking at things happening around him. He has got to be tired too or he wouldn't be this quiet.

After a few moments of silence and me soothing Edward's back, I said, "Let's go home. I think Ryan's had enough."

And we drove back to my apartment. The evening was peaceful, and we had Ryan go to bed early though he was fighting fatigue. Edward didn't bring up the 'relationship' subject again, and I didn't either. But when he gave me a goodnight kiss on the lips before he left, I looked into his eyes, and realized they were hopeful.

The subject would be brought up again. But the lingering question now is just when and where.

xXx

"Edward! Guess what!" I said giddily into the phone the next day.

"Alice and Jasper got married?" Edward joked.

"No. Though I do wish that would've been my great news." I answered. "I got the notice! I can go with you!"

"Great! Now all you have to do is find someone to look after Ryan that day and we're good to go!" Edward was enthusiastic about it, too.

"I'll ask Ryan's sitter tonight before she leaves." And then we said our goodbyes over the phone.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I soon found out that Edward and I were one of the few people in the hospital who got chosen to go to the teaching session, or should I say "meeting". Unfortunately, things never go as planned. Ryan's sitter said she was busy that night, and when I called Jessica and Angela, all I got were the same answers. Suddenly, my phone rang again. Thinking it was one of them calling to say they were free Friday night, I grabbed the phone quickly. My heart sunk when I saw the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bel—what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I tried to cover up my disappointment.

"There's got to be something, and I'm not giving up." Alice persisted.

"Well, I'm supposed to go to this meeting this Friday. But I can't find anyone to look after Ryan."

"Have you tried Edward?"

"Uh…actually, he's going to the meeting, too."

Alice answered, "Ah…I see. If you don't mind, I could watch Ryan for you."

"That would be perfect! You're a saint, Alice! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's nothing. Besides I want to see the little guy again."

"You could bring Jasper if you'd like."

Alice laughed. "You could practically read my mind!"

After we talked more about the details for Friday, I finally put down my phone. I was definitely looking forward to some alone time with Edward!

Strangely, the rest of the week dragged by incredibly slowly. But perhaps that was because I was constantly looking at the clock, wondering whether the time has passed yet.

Friday finally came. And everyone was up at the crack of dawn, except Ryan of course.

It was six in the morning, and Alice and Jasper had already come. Alice was listening intently on the instructions for Ryan I was giving her; and Jasper was dozing off in the living room, I think. I know Ryan is in capable hands, but this has been the first time I left him alone with someone else other than Edward.

I heard voices coming in from the hallway.

"Hey Bells, ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Just a minute, I'm almost done. I didn't hear you coming in." I said in a rush.

"I knocked, and Jasper heard me." Edward answered in a matter-of-fact. I nodded. I had such thoughtful friends, Alice and Jasper called me when they were at the front of my building, and Edward knocked—they all knew that as Ryan wasn't awake at this ungodly hour of the day as to not use the doorbell.

After a few more minutes, I was still racking my brain for stuff I might've forgotten to tell Alice. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, "I'm sure Alice and Jasper will be fine. And we should hit the roads, I know that I drive fast, but not _that _fast." Edward said lightly.

"Ugh, then we should definitely be on our way, I can't imagine how fast you'll drive this time," I made a face at him, and Alice laughed. "Lemme go say goodbye to Ryan first, then I'm good to go."

Edward smiled and gave me a nudge in the direction of my bedroom, "Go," he said softly, "I'll wait for you up front."

I tiptoed into my bedroom and stopped by Ryan's crib, "Ryan sweetie, mommy's going to go somewhere for a very, very long time, and will be back late today. Be good for Alice and Jasper, okay? Love you, hon." I kissed Ryan's forehead gently hoping it wouldn't wake him, and crept out of the room.

After the goodbyes and hugs from Alice and Jasper, Edward and I were finally on our way.

xXx

"God Edward," I moaned, "you surely weren't kidding when you said you were going to drive fast. I'm never getting in a car where you're the driver again."

"Then how are you going to get back? Walk?" Edward asked innocently.

"Don't give me that look! And yes, I'll walk if I have to." I narrowed my eyes and poked my forefinger into his chest.

"We'll see about that." He grinned.

"Smartass." I said under my breath. He chuckled. _So he heard._

We hurried into the convention center, signed our names at the reception and retrieved our name tags to hang around our neck.

"Here you go, Dr. Swan and Dr. Cullen. You may go in now. The meeting's starting in a few minutes." The lady who was responsible said with a smile and motioned for us to go on in.

The meeting was the usual, and Edward and I were two of the few young doctors attending. The modulators and speakers were all known doctors, and the topics were pretty interesting, unlike some other meetings I've attended before. After the not-so-long lunch break, we were back in the conference room again. When I stood up from my seat at five o'clock in the evening, I was exhausted.

I turned to look at Edward. He seemed tired, too, but not as fatigued as I was.

"The welcome dinner will start at six at the hotel banqueting hall. There are buses outside waiting to take doctors back to the hotel. We hope to see you all at the formal dinner tonight. Thank you for attending the meeting today." The host said.

Since we drove here, we decided to follow the buses to the hotel in our car. Two hotel rooms were provided for us although we weren't staying overnight. However, most of the doctors were, because a lot of them were from all over the country, or all over the world, even.

Edward and I washed up and changed in our rooms respectively. I wore a black Grecian evening dress. The dress had a jeweled detailing and a dramatic decollete neckline which dips down to meet the jeweled waistband. The straps of the dress meet at the center of the back and join with a cloth straps to create a elegant back detail. Just as I finished putting some finishing touches on my make-up, there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my evening handbag and opened the door to find Edward dressed in a tux, all smart and handsome. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and I figured that the other females in the room later at dinner couldn't, either.

"You look lovely, hun." He smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I grinned back.

We took the elevator down to the second floor, where the banquet hall was. While we walked into the banquet and searched for seats at the round tables, I heard a female voice say, "Edward?"

Edward and I both spun our heads in that direction. I saw a blonde dressed in a sweetheart neckline sequin dress stand up from her seat. When she started walking towards us, I finally saw her whole dress. The dress was made of light airy fabric, and had a high front slit that showed off her long legs with every step she took. She was gorgeous, and I felt intimidated.

Edward smiled and said politely, "Dr. Denali, I never thought I'd see you here."

"Oh, Edward, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Tanya. First name basis, remember?" She said coyly. "And this is…?" She looked at me curiously.

"This is Dr. Isabella Swan, my colleague. Bella, this is Dr. Tanya Denali; a friend I met during my time in Chicago." Edward introduced.

"Nice to meet you, ." Tanya said as she put on a fake smile and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Denali." I didn't even want to correct her and let her call me Bella. I could tell she was bad news from first sight. I returned the handshake. However, what made my heart fell wasn't because I wasn't as pretty as she was, it was how Edward introduced us—I was only his colleague at work, and she was his _friend_?

"Come and sit at our table! There are still empty seats." Edward and I followed Tanya back to her table. Actually, it was me following them since Tanya was talking excitedly with Edward.

"We've got so much catching up to do, Edward! Surely you'll sit next to me, I want to know all about your hospital practice in Seattle." She gushed. "Oh, and there's a seat over there, Dr. Swan." She pointed to a seat across from Edward's seat. _Strange_, I thought wryly, _I live in Seattle, too. Why not ask me, eh?_

And so Tanya was constantly smiling and talking to Edward throughout the meal. Edward smiled back at some parts, and they had a conversation flowing themselves. The doctors sitting near me introduced themselves, and we all just chatted about our practices in our hospitals. I tried really hard not to glance at Edward's way. I felt that if I kept sneaking looks at him, he would think that I was keeping tabs on him. And I had no right to do that. I wasn't his girlfriend.

During the middle of the meal, laughter burst from the two who were sitting across from me. I felt heartbroken. Tanya was everything I wasn't. She was beautiful, charming, and great at these formal events; I was just plain Bella. No wonder Edward would choose her over me. I decided that until dinner was finished, I wouldn't look at Edward again.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my bag. The caller ID blinked, "Alice" and I tensed. _Something must've happened, Alice knows our schedule today._

"Excuse me. I got to take this call." I said apologetically to the person talking to me. I took my bag along with me to answer the call outside of the hall.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"I need you to calm down first, I've got everything under control. Just hear me out. Ryan was starting to feel uncomfortable during the evening, and he ate very little of his dinner. He ran a fever half an hour ago—" I cut her off.

"He has a fever?" I asked worriedly.

"Let me finish. I called Angela immediately, and she gave me some instructions as to which medicine to take and stuff. If it makes you feel better, she should be arriving anytime soon actually." Alice finished.

"Thank you, Ali. So…how's Ryan doing now?" I said gratefully.

"He's better. His fever's gone down, and he's sleeping now. Jasper and I have been taking turns watching him."

"I can't thank you enough. I know you're handling everything perfectly over there, but I still feel I should go back home to Ryan now."

"Of course you do." Alice said warmly. "Has the banquet finished yet?"

"Not yet. I'll ask Edward if he's ready to go; if not, I'll just find a way home." I said firmly.

"See you soon then." Alice replied.

"Yeah, soon. Thank you so much Alice."

"It was nothing! Now go and ask Edward!" I heard the dial tone and just as I turned to walk back to the banquet hall, I saw Edward standing a few feet away from me.

"Were you listening?" I accused. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now, but I desperately needed a ride home.

"Yeah…I saw how worried you were when you took the call, so I decided to…you know, check how things were…" He trailed off. "Is Ryan okay?"

"Alice says he is, but I still want to go home and see for myself." I said.

"Of course. Let's go back and tell the others we're leaving, and we can get going."

"You sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" I tested him.

"No." He looked at me weirdly. "Why would I want to stay?"

"I don't know…since you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh that, yeah we're done catching up." He replied.

I nodded. We went back to our table and apologized for having to leave early. I could tell Tanya wasn't so happy about Edward's sudden leave, and hating it even more since it was because of me. I couldn't tell how Edward felt about leaving Tanya—his face was unreadable.

We packed up our stuff quickly, since there really wasn't much, and started our drive home. It was the first time I didn't complain about Edward's fast driving. In fact, I was grateful for it. Neither of us talked, he might've thought it was because of me worrying about Ryan. The truth was, I had a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Ryan, Tanya, him…I don't know how much I could take. So instead, I kept silent and looked out the window, staring at the streetlights outside zooming backwards.

xXx

As soon as I opened the door, Alice shot out of the living room.

"How's Ryan doing now?" I asked.

"He threw up a few minutes ago and started crying. He kept saying 'mama' and 'dada' over and over again. His temperature came back up. Angela's still in there." Alice said in a rush.

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a small hug and walked towards the living room. Apparently, the doctor in me had kicked in.

However, the second I saw my baby boy in Jasper's arms, my heart broke. His nose was running and he was hiccupping because of all the crying. Jasper handed Ryan over to me, and the poor little guy clung to my jacket. Ryan then seemed to realize that Edward was in the room, too, so he started reaching one of his arms toward Edward. Edward came over and let Ryan hold on to his fingers.

The five of us talked for a short while about Ryan's conditions. It was getting really late, and Alice said, "We should leave now. Ryan needs his rest." Angela and Jasper nodded.

"I can't thank you guys enough. I know I'm a doctor and everything, but this is the first time that he's had a cold, and—" My voice trailed off.

Angela came over to hug me from the side as to not disturb the sleeping Ryan. "We understand, Bella." Alice gave me an understanding smile.

"I'll walk you guys out." Edward said and turned to me as if asking me if it was alright.

"Thanks." I replied. Edward then pried Ryan's fingers away from his.

After the door clicked close, I heard Edward walk back to the living room. He stayed at the entrance instead of resuming his seat beside me on the couch. "Um…do you want me to leave or…?" He shifted his feet and wouldn't look at me.

"Stay, please," I whispered, "I'm not sure I can handle this alone…"

Edward nodded, "Go change out of your dress first, I'll hold Ryan for you."

After changing, I asked, "Why don't we move to bedroom, it's warmer there. And I think Ryan would sleep better in his crib."

Ryan didn't even stir when we put him in his bed. _It must be because of the meds_ _that Angela gave him_, I thought. I looked at him sleeping peacefully, and realized that I was tired as well.

"I'll watch him for a while. You should go sleep first." Edward said gently.

"Wake me up when it's my turn." I said as I yawned. The last thing I remembered before I closed my eyes was Edward staring at me while settling into the lounge chair in the room.

xXx

I think I dozed off eventually, but I couldn't sleep well. I opened my eyes and saw Edward fighting fatigue in the chair. He was trying really hard not to sleep, but he must have been even more tired than I was. I glanced at Ryan. The little guy was still sleeping like an angel.

"Edward. Edward." I shook him awake.

"Huh?" Edward blinked his eyes a few times. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have fallen asleep—" Edward said nervously.

"It's alright. You should go take a rest. I'll stay up for a while."

"No, you should rest. I'll be fine." Edward insisted.

I figured the only way to get Edward to sleep was that I slept, too. I checked on Ryan one last time. No fever, and the runny nose was a lot better. "I think Ryan's okay. I don't think we need to keep watch."

"You sure about this?" Edward asked thoughtfully.

"Go sleep. You look like you need it, and I do, too." I said with a small smile.

"Uh…could I sleep on your couch? I'm not sure if I'm in the condition to drive home." Edward asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

After hearing Edward close the door behind him, I laid in bed thinking of everything that happened tonight. Strangely, I couldn't sleep. After tuning out my thoughts, I was still tossing and turning in bed, and the blankets were getting all tangled up. _Blankets? _Oh no, I forgot to get Edward one! He must be freezing!

I hurried out of bed to find extra blankets stuffed in my closet. I tiptoed out to the living room to see Edward out like a light. _He must have been really tired. _I gently covered him with the blankets I held in my arms. I watched him for a few more seconds before returning to my bedroom.

xXx

Saturday passed quickly. Edward and I were so busy with Ryan that there was hardly any time to do anything else. Our friends called during the day to ask how Ryan was doing and if they could do anything to help. I was grateful that they asked, but Edward and I could handle everything just fine. Alice and Rose called to ask if tomorrow was still on.

I had completely forgotten about the "Sunday plans". I figured that Ryan would be okay by tomorrow if we held a small gathering in the living room. Besides, coming over to see if Ryan was better would be the perfect excuse to drop by.

Not surprisingly, it was Edward who came by first on Sunday morning. It wasn't long before Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose piled into my small apartment, too. After they were all done cooing at Ryan, we all resumed talking to each other in the living room. I was flipping through the Sunday newspaper with Ryan, pointing at several interesting pictures and telling him the story behind it.

Apparently, Alice seemed to be paying attention to Ryan and I's side of the conversation. When I got to the commitment section of the paper, she suddenly gushed, "Oh my gosh! I love that dress on the bride! With the lace flowing down the side of the gown…it's perfect!"

Of course, that got Rose's attention, and she broke away from the boys' conversation and joined us. She complimented the bridesmaid's hair. Soon, the three of us made it seem like we were engrossed in our own fashion bubble. The boys were very curious as to what we were up to, and scooted over as well.

"Hey Rosie, what are you girls looking at?" Emmett asked as his arm wrapped around Rose's waist.

"Alice was telling us about her dream wedding dress." Rose said, exaggerating of course. Alice actually didn't say anything about the dress other than the lace comment.

"How'd you guys get there?" Emmett scratched his head. "I thought we were talking about cars a few minutes ago."

Rose laughed, "You big oaf, we were looking at this." She pointed to the paper in front of us.

It was Edward this time that was surprised. "Commitment? Which one of you are getting married?" He grinned at Jasper and Emmett.

"Definitely not me. Though I'd love to have Rosie as my wife." Emmett said sweetly.

"Oh my god Alice! How come you never told us you were engaged?" I pretended to be surprised.

Alice blushed, "I'm not! I just like to look at clothes and dresses…that's all." Her eyes could hardly meet Jasper's while she said that.

"Looks like you should hurry up, bro." Emmett grinned and slapped Jasper on the back. "You know, put a ring on the girl before she gets snatches up by some other guy." Edward patted Jasper on the shoulder too as if to show his support.

Rose and I smiled; Edward and Emmett were having the time of their lives teasing Jasper about getting married before Alice decides she wants to be an old maid. Alice…well she was still blushing like crazy.

"The girl looks pretty, wonder what's the story behind the couple?" Rose wondered out loud. I scanned the article quickly, "Seems like the groom's side of the family is extremely wealthy. It doesn't say much about the bride's family though. In fact, almost the whole article is about the groom's family. You know, the great-grandfathers and the old family money…" I said.

"I thought the dress looked pretty expensive." Alice nodded.

Rose asked, "So you'd like that kind of dress for your wedding, yes?"

"You'd get swallowed by that thing." Emmett laughed.

Alice glared at Emmett, and that shut him up. I grinned; Alice was scary that way. "I'm not saying I have to have that dress. I just want one that represents me. Besides, that dress is way too expensive." Alice replied.

"The person marrying you would be one lucky guy." Rose hugged Alice. "You'll get your chance to pick your own dress someday, Ali."

"I hope so too." Alice said softly.

I sneaked a peek at the boys, who were still looking at the paper and making comments to each other. I looked at Jasper closely, and by the look on his face, I knew he heard the last sentence that Alice said.

"Rosie, this girl has your hair!" Emmett said, pointing to another picture in the paper.

Rose whacked him on the head, "Em, that's a black and white picture. Her hair could be purple for god's sake."

"But it's long…" Emmett tried to reason with Rose. We laughed.

"She has your eyes." Edward whispered beside me. "Though yours is prettier."

I blushed. "They all look the same, Edward."

"No, yours is different. Your eyes have a different light." With that, his eyes locked with mine. I don't know how much time passed before Ryan began to fuss. Thank god for Ryan, I don't know what I would do if the others found out that Edward and I were staring intently at each other. It wasn't exactly easy to break away from his gaze. I desperately wanted to believe that he only had his eyes for me, but the events from Friday night came rushing back, pulling me out of my daydream.

We decided that it was getting too much for Ryan, and we should all get together for lunch or something some other day. The house was soon just the three of us again.

"Ryan's dozing off again. I'm putting him back in bed." I told Edward.

After putting Ryan in his crib, I went to the living room to find Edward flipping through the newspaper. I stared into space for a while, wanting to catch my breath since everything has been happening so fast lately.

Edward folded his newspaper he was looking at neatly in a pile and said, "I think we should talk about what happened on Friday."

"What is there to talk about?" I asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"Something's been bothering you. And you were fine until Friday evening." Edward said firmly.

"So something's bothering me. Why should it matter to you?" I shot back. I knew it would hurt his feelings, but every time I thought of him and Tanya, it hurt. A lot.

I could tell Edward was trying to keep his temper down, "What did I do wrong?"

More silence.

I couldn't handle it anymore, so I let my heart do the talking, "Seriously, colleagues? That's all we are? We've known each other since forever, and you meet that gorgeous girl and suddenly she's your friend and I'm not? Then what am I?" I could feel the tears threatening to pool over. This was getting to be too much. "You know, forget about it. I shouldn't even be telling you this." My voice broke.

I started to stand up and turn away, but Edward was faster. He grabbed my wrist and said, "There's something I'd like to tell you."

* * *

So...what does Edward have to say to Bella *laughs evilly*

Til next time!

A/N:

I cannot express how sorry I am for leaving you guys at a cliffy for such a long time :(

but i just couldn't handle school and writing at the same time~sorry!

this is longer chapter i've written yet...so phew~

i'll be updating once a week from now on(until school starts of course)...sometimes even more frequently if you guys review more maybe? lol

it's been quite a while since i last wrote, so there might be a bunch of mistakes(you might've noticed already lol)

i haven't been reading fanfic since forever, so i'm going to start reading and reviewing your stories again!

i've read all your reviews you guys left last time, and some of your ideas are so great that i was tempted to use them...hehe

as for the outfits part, i'll be putting it up, but just not right now since i still need to catch up on my writing ;) wouldn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, would we?

oh, and i need you guys to do me a favor. when you review this chapter, please:

1. **tell me which question that you have about the story answered.** i've popped about a ton of cliffies in this story, and I want to know which one of those do you want answered first! if you guys don't have any comments on it~i'll just go with whatever i have in mind!

2. **if you want to be a beta for my story, plz tell me in your review!** the details will be at the bottom of the page, plz read through them! thanks!

last,** plz plz plz leave a review**! you guys would make my day!

thanks :D

born2bmyself 2011.01.24

* * *

**BETA SEARCHING**

Would you like to be a beta for my story?

I figured that if I wanted to keep my readers happy with the constant updates throughout my schoolyear, I needed to write FAST!

So, I'll be writing lots for the next four weeks, and I'll definitely need someone to edit my writing(or give me ideas if you feel like it) for me

if you want to be my beta, **please tell me so in your review!** i'll try to be in contact with you asap!

thanks again!


	15. The Announcement

**.: disclaimer :.** i don't own the twilight characters.

**.: thanks :. **thanks to my awesome readers/reviewers: **whatgirl003 | BubblyBookz31 | AurellaCullen | o0S0o | HarryMaxTwilightfan | twilightnaley19 | kyky xx 123 | misslaurielou88 | sarahlouise80 | artzannie25 | DizzyIzzyCullen | TwilightLuver127b | prettyinpink21 | lozzy035 | Tinas31 | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | emm5683 | lilmissmindy | Throughmyeyes19 | Rose N Valerie | Addicted2Twifanfics | alicecullenisrealinmyworld | lonewolf2011 | twilighteyes85 | ImprintMeJacob | xXSqueakXx | xBlackSunRising | ShiningStarr | Writer(dot)of(dot)the(Gods) | dag21 | Twilight luver Alexis | fireflies371 | one2love | singerdolphin | flower123 | crazyperson17 | Twigirl 14 | Sandroline | Dani-1811 | angelplusbuffyequals4ever | KRHODES12 | Twilight Addict 3 | crazy62 | ashkae | Kammi93**. And thanks to those who put this story on their alerts and favorites!

**.: special thanks :.** first of all, i'd like to thank** AurellaCullen **for beta-ing this chapter for me! You're awesome! And, as usual, there are some fabulous new readers of my story who go back and review the earlier chapters: **StarStrellaStar | Courtney(dot)Cullen14 | koolgirl95 | Kathward4769 | Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore**(thank you SO MUCH for all your reviews!) **| D-Twilighter**

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 14 A Meeting, A Lady Friend, and a Sick Kid...**

After putting Ryan in his crib, I went to the living room to find Edward flipping through the newspaper. I stared into space for a while, wanting to catch my breath since everything has been happening so fast lately.

Edward folded his newspaper he was looking at neatly in a pile and said, "I think we should talk about what happened on Friday."

"What is there to talk about?" I asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"Something's been bothering you. And you were fine until Friday evening." Edward said firmly.

"So something's bothering me. Why should it matter to you?" I shot back. I knew it would hurt his feelings, but every time I thought of him and Tanya, it hurt. A lot.

I could tell Edward was trying to keep his temper down, "What did I do wrong?"

More silence.

I couldn't handle it anymore, so I let my heart do the talking, "Seriously, colleagues? That's all we are? We've known each other since forever, and you meet that gorgeous girl and suddenly she's your friend and I'm not? Then what am I?" I could feel the tears threatening to pool over. This was getting to be too much. "You know, forget about it. I shouldn't even be telling you this." My voice broke.

I started to stand up and turn away, but Edward was faster. He grabbed my wrist and said, "There's something I'd like to tell you."

* * *

**EPOV**

Slowly, she sat back down as I took in a deep breath. I was nervous as I was only given one chance, and I could not screw it up.

"I met Tanya during my time in Chicago. I'd heard of her before I had met her face to face. The nurses loved to gossip, resulting in her name being mentioned more than once during their conversations. Her boyfriend, Eleazar, was a nice guy, he was a doctor, also. However, rumors started that Eleazar was seeing a nurse named Carmen. Of course, we never knew whether it was Tanya or Eleazar who was unfaithful first—my guess was Tanya, since Eleazar seemed like a good enough guy. Tanya was mad, and she started making Carmen's life miserable. She would spread false rumors about Carmen, and flirt endlessly with Eleazar—they had broken up already by that time. It wasn't a pretty sight, and we had updates on their complicated relationship every day. It was like watching a real live soap opera." I said amusedly.

I chanced a look at Bella. There was no expression on her face, but I could tell she was still listening. And I took that as a good sign.

I continued on, "Eleazar was torn. He didn't want to hurt Tanya, but he was very protective of Carmen. So, he transferred both him and Carmen to another hospital in another state. We didn't hear from them often, and we guessed they had wanted a fresh start with no ties to the past. However, Tanya went to extremes. She'd go through guys so fast that the nurses soon began to lost count. What she wanted, she got." I said the last part in disgust.

"And you were one of them?" Bella asked softly.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yes and no. She made it clear that she was after me, but I never went out with her. I was afraid that she'd do anything to catch my attention, but surprisingly, she didn't. After some time of observation, I figured it was because I had no rumored girlfriend. She had no way of getting back at me. Some other male doctors had trouble if Tanya found out about their 'girlfriends'."

I swallowed before I got to the main point, "When I saw Tanya that night, I wasn't sure if she was still the person I knew before I left. I…I couldn't let her hurt you." I held Bella's right hand in my own. "You mean too much to me, I couldn't let anything happen to you. So I did what I thought was right by leading her to believe that she was closer to me, and not you. Please try to understand Bella. I did what I thought was best." I pleaded.

I finally had the courage to look at her face. Her eyes were watery and her mouth was quivering. "You'll always have the special place in my heart. Don't you ever doubt that." I whispered.

Bella swung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I let out the breath I was holding, and hugged her back with relief.

"I'm so sorry…..I shouldn't have assumed—" Bella started.

"Shh…it's alright. You didn't know, and you had every right to question me because you're my girlfriend." I accidentally let the word slip. "Uh...what I meant was—"

She tilted her head to my face and put a finger on my mouth, "It's alright, Edward. I don't mind the title." Our eyes met for a while before she hid her reddened face back against my chest.

I relaxed, both physically and mentally. Happiness poured through me, and I couldn't stop grinning. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of her hair, relishing in the moment. We sat there for who knows how long, neither one of us wanting to break our perfect bubble.

It was Bella who pulled back first. "We should tell Alice soon or she's going to have my head." She said nervously.

"How about we tell them the next time we meet? They did say that they wanted all of us to get together soon." I suggested.

Bella nodded. "Ugh! She'd be starting to plan our wedding by the time we finish telling her. I can already imagine the wheels turning in her head." She groaned.

I laughed. "Wedding, eh? Who said anything about weddings?" I teased her.

She blushed crimson. I reassured her, "Don't worry; I'll keep her from going too far. Besides, she has her own wedding to worry about at the moment."

"Yeah, I do hope Jasper proposes soon. Does Jasper…not want to get married or something?" She asked worriedly.

"Ah…so that's what you girls were up to today. I figured something was fishy." I chuckled. "I know that Jasper does want to get married, and he knows it would be to Alice. I think he's just genuinely afraid."

"Afraid of what? They're perfect for each other. Alice would say yes, you know." Bella added confidently.

I laughed again. "I know she would. She'd probably propose to Jasper herself if she isn't so insistent about all the traditional procedures of marriage. Jasper…just give him some time, he'll come around. He just wants to be thorough."

"He better speed up a bit. His lady is getting impatient, and so are her friends." Bella grinned.

I looked at my watch. "So, girlfriend, how about I go and get us a late lunch? Would Ryan like anything?"

Bella giggled. "I'll have whatever you're having. And don't worry about Ryan, I have something in the fridge for him."

She walked me to the door and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before I stepped out. I hope I don't meet anyone on my way down, because I was grinning like a silly Cheshire cat!

xXx

**BPOV**

Argh, I hate Mondays. There's tons of work to do, and, I still have to wait five more days until the weekends. I love my job, but seriously, who wants to work?

After Edward went back home yesterday, I was on cloud nine the whole day. _I was his girlfriend! I was his girlfriend! _It was starting to feel like a teenage crush, and I had this stupid smile plastered on my face all day. I'm sure even a one year old would notice. I tucked the commitment section of the newspaper article away in my drawer, feeling that it was something special, or rather; I was keeping count of how many weeks until Jasper finally proposes.

My phone vibrated while I was daydreaming.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, how's everything going?" His musical voice floated out from the other end.

I grinned, "I was just thinking of you actually, honey."

"That's nice to hear. Do you want to tell me about it?" He teased.

"Uh…" I was stuttering.

"Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?" Edward chuckled.

"I…I was just thinking…how nice it was to say that Iwasyourgirlfriend." I rushed out.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that, could you say it again?" He said innocently.

I groaned, "You heard me alright. And no, I'm not going to say it again. Besides, what did you call me for? Just to hear my voice? I've heard it sounds pretty good over the phone." I flirted.

"Bella…you really shouldn't do that. Not when I can't see you for about…five hours?" Edward said lowly.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good. I just miss you, that's all."

"Miss you too, hun. Are you free tomorrow evening? Alice wants the six of us to have dinner together. Ryan's welcome to come too." Edward asked.

"Tuesday? I'm afraid I can't…I'm not off until eight." I answered.

"Hmm…I'd better call her back then. What days are you free anyway?"

I checked my schedule. "Wednesday and Thursday, I think."

"Alright then. I'll give Alice a call and see if it's okay. See you tonight, honey."

"See you."

Five more hours…this is killing me!

xXx

Edward came over to my apartment right after work. "So, what did Alice say?" I asked over dinner.

"She said Thursday's fine. And she has already made reservations at this Italian restaurant not far from here." Edward replied after swallowing his mouthful of vegetables.

"Then I'd better ask Ryan's sitter if she's available that night. I don't think kids and Italian restaurants mix well together." I commented.

"Dada! Dada!" Ryan said, pointing to the floor.

"What is it, Ryan? I'm on the ground?" Edward asked quizzically.

He kept pointing to the ground. And it turned out that Ryan accidentally brushed his food onto the floor, and he was telling Edward to pick it up for him.

"Be careful next time, alright buddy?" Edward ruffled his hair. Ryan gave him a giant smile saying he understood.

After dinner, we played with Ryan in the living room. Edward thought it would be nice if the three of us went somewhere for a day, and he asked me if it would be too much for Ryan.

"I think it's okay. Ryan's recovering quickly from his cold, and his sitter said that other than a longer afternoon nap, everything's pretty normal."

Edward nodded. "I mean, wouldn't it be too much for him? Has he been out for a day trip like this?"

"Oh, you mean that. No, he hasn't been out for that long. So maybe we shouldn't go somewhere too far away. Sounds like you already have an idea." I gave Ryan the block in my hand since he wanted a blue one to finish his creation.

"I think I have an idea…but I'm still working on it. I'll run it over with you later on in the week—"

"Dada! Mama!" Ryan started pulling our hands to get our attention.

"Did you finish what you were making, sweetie?" I asked.

Ryan nodded. "Can you tell us what you made?" I inquired.

He started pointing to the stacks of blocks. "Mama, Dada, La, ahh…sss"

Edward tried to stifle his laughter while my eyes were as wide as saucers. _Keep calm, Bella._ I chanted in my head. "Ryan honey, what—or who did you say that last one was?"

Ryan looked at me questioningly. "Ah…sss"

I glared at Edward, "Did Emmett teach him inappropriate words the last time he was here? Or maybe it was…you?"

Edward held both of his hands up in surrender. "I swear I didn't teach him that word, I doubt that Emmett had the time to do that either. But think about it, whose name does Ryan know that sounds closest to the word he's pronouncing?" Edward's eyes twinkled in humor.

_Alice._ The name came into my mind naturally. "Oh!" I said.

"Oh is right." Edward laughed. Then he went on to compliment Ryan, "That's great buddy, you've included almost everyone in your work! So that's me, Mommy, Angela, and Alice, right? Can you say 'Alice' for me?"

"A..all…is…" Ryan tried to pronounce.

"A-lice." I said again patiently. "We can tell Alice next time that you can say her name already!" We tried a few more times until it sounded more like Alice and not _something else_.

xXx

I had just put on some golden bracelets before the doorbell rang. A few seconds later, Ryan yelled out, "Dada!" I heard Edward acknowledge the sitter a while later.

"Is your mommy ready, Ryan?" Edward asked.

"Mama!" I heard tiny footsteps running towards my closed bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a second!" I yelled towards the door.

I checked myself one last time in the mirror. I was wearing a black tank with a tweed pencil skirt that ended a few inches above my knees. I figured that the Italian restaurant seemed pretty formal, but I didn't want to be overdressed for the occasion, so I stuck with what I was comfortable in.

I opened the door to find everyone talking by the front door. Edward was wearing a black shirt and was squatting to talk with Ryan. They turned their heads toward me when they heard me coming.

Edward's eyes met mine for a moment before he cleared his throat and said, "You look great, Bells. We match!" Indeed, except for my dark grey skirt, we were all black. After I put on my black platform pumps, I kissed goodbye to Ryan, and we were off.

It wasn't long before we got to the restaurant. From the outside of the Italian restaurant, it gave us a warm and cozy feeling. From the inside, I found the atmosphere in the restaurant welcoming the moment Edward opened the door for me. We spotted our four other friends already seated, waving us over.

I noticed that Edward put his arm gently around my waist, holding me closer. I tried to relax, since we've already decided that it's time we told the others about our relationship. "It's going to be fine, sweetheart." Edward's whisper sent chills down my spine.

"Somebody seems cozy." Rose commented as soon as we sat down. I did what I could—I blushed like crazy. I felt Edward reach for my hand underneath the table, and he put our held hands on his knee.

Alice raised her eyebrow, "Are you guys trying to tell us something? Out with it people." Since I didn't trust myself to speak, I looked at Edward for help.

Edward's eyes were questioning me. _I know that I said I wanted to announce it, but…my lips are glued together? How am I supposed to talk?_ I screamed in my head.

Edward gave my hand a squeeze before facing the others and saying, "I think Bella wants to tell you herself."

I scowled at him before turning to face the four pairs of curious eyes. "Um…we're together?"

I heard Rose mutter something along the lines of, "Finally…", and Alice was so happy that she jumped over to give me a hug. Jasper and Emmett clapped Edward on the back.

A waitress came over to take our orders, everyone deciding to order something different so we could try different tastes. During the meal, Edward fed me some of his noodles while I fed him some of my mushroom ravioli.

"Could you guys at least can it for now? It is getting to be too much." Rose said exasperatedly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys together or anything, but the both of you have been dancing around each other for way too long."

"Rosie, they're a new couple. Remember when we just got together? We—" Emmett started saying.

"Em, I love you like a brother, but stop right there please. I don't think we want to hear the details thank you very much." Alice said. We all laughed at Alice's little outburst.

"How did you and Rose meet though?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah man, we never heard that story, either." Jasper said.

Emmett glanced at Rose, unsure of who should tell the story. Rose nudged Emmett, "Go on, you start."

Emmett looked at us again. "Well, my baby was sick one day—"

"Your WHAT?" Alice choked on her water. Jasper patted her back comfortingly.

"His truck broke down one day." Rose translated.

"Okay, my TRUCK broke down one day, and my friend told me he knew a friend who was great at fixing cars. I thought, 'why not? It's not like I knew anyone else who could fix cars.' So, my friend came over with his friend two days later. I threw him my keys, not seeing who was accompanying him. I had some business errands to run, so I had one of my employees pick me up. When I came back, my friend was in my backyard, yelling into his cellphone. So I headed into the garage, not wanting to get into the fight at all. As I walked to my truck, I only saw a pair of legs in baggy jeans sticking out from under my truck."

Rose decided to add her own comments, "I heard him ask, 'So you know what's wrong with my truck?' He was all confident that he didn't think I could fix his truck. I rolled out from under his truck, and I saw this huge teddy bear with freckles gaping at me. His mouth formed a small 'O'."

"I did not! I was just surprised, that's all!" Emmett insisted.

Alice laughed, "Emmett was smitten, period. Continue on with the story, giant teddy."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "It was the first time I laid eyes on such a gorgeous lady. And she fixed cars! I thought that was hot! I totally forgot what she said to me then, but she stood up to get more tools from her box. While she stood up, her sweater got caught on some parts underneath my truck, and her top started to unravel."

Rose butt in again, "You just wanted to see me naked, you pervert."

"Rosie, I didn't! I was still recovering from the shock that a beautiful girl was fixing my truck…" Emmett tried to explain.

"Sure, you were." I teased. Jasper and Edward howled with laughter.

"So anyways, I _forgot_ tell her, and when she turned around and found out, she started screaming at me. The word 'pervert' came out a few more times than I liked." Emmett scratched his head.

"How in the world did you guys end up together? Rose seemed pretty angry." Alice wondered out loud.

"I was mad alright. And I gave him a tasted of my own medicine." Rose said proudly. She continued on, "Em kept saying he was sorry, and he found out my address from our mutual friend. He stopped by every day, sometimes leaving me flowers or chocolates since I wouldn't open the door. I had already forgiven him by then, but I just didn't know how to face him. It's very hard for me to let someone in; you all know that by now."

Rose put her head against Emmett's shoulder. "And on one afternoon, I watched him through the peephole of my front door. He left me a huge teddy bear with a sign attached to its arms reading I'm sorry. I saw him press the doorbell; stare at my door for a few seconds before slumping his shoulders and walking away. I decided it was now or never, so I flung open the door and ran after him. He was surprised alright, and when I hugged him from behind, I think he got my message." With that, she looked up to Emmett, smiling softly.

"Aww…that was the sweetest story!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose asked; "Your turn Alice. How did you and Jasper meet?"

"Ours would seem so dull compared to yours. We met in a clothes store actually." Alice replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I teased. I thought for another second. "Actually, I would. What's Jasper doing in a clothes store?" They all laughed.

"I was looking around in the store, seeing if there was anything I liked." Alice began.

"And she sure did." Jasper grinned.

Alice swatted Jasper's arm, "Let me finish!"

Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek, "Alright, Ali."

"So, I was rummaging through the racks, and something—more like someone, did indeed catch my eye. We stared at each other for forever. I tried on dresses, and had him see if he liked it, and vice versa. We exchanged phone numbers that day, and Jazz waited a whole week before he called and asked me out on a date. I was getting ready to call him myself." Alice finished.

"Anyways, back to the question. Why were YOU in the clothes store, Jasper?" Edward asked as if he hadn't heard Alice speaking at all.

I tried to cover it up for him, "I think what Edward what trying to say was you guys were cute, and Jasper should muster up his courage more."

Jasper chuckled, "It's alright. And I was in a clothes store because I had this dinner party to go to, and I needed something to wear. Is that good enough, Eddie?" He emphasized the last part. Edward shot him a dirty look. _So I really was the only one who could get away with calling him that._

Edward and I had to repeat again how we met for Rose and Emmett since they haven't heard it yet. And we found out later that all four of them were currently renting apartments in Seattle. Rose and Emmett might be moving somewhere on the west coast depending on Emmett's plans for his "Fitness Factory". Alice is currently staying in Seattle while Jasper is the one flying out here to meet her. We heard that Jasper was flying out of Seattle again late next week.

We fell into a light conversation easily. And the rest of the night continued on in the clitter and clatter of plates and forks.

xXx

"So, are you going to tell me what you have planned on Saturday?" I asked Edward during our lunch break on Friday.

"No. I've decided that it should be a surprise." Edward said mysteriously. "But I promise that it won't be too tiring for Ryan. I'll come pick you guys up at ten, and we'll be home before dinner."

"And it's just the three of us, right?"

"Yep; unless you wanted someone else to join us?"

"No. I was just checking." I answered truthfully. "Oh, right. Could you take care of Ryan for me tonight? I might be running a little late."

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's just one of my patients. I wanted to wait until the lab results are out before I head out for the weekend." I said reassuringly.

He nodded understandingly. "I should be heading back to the ER now. See you tonight, honey." Edward kissed me chastely on the lips. We haven't exactly announced to the world that we're dating, but I figured that our fellow doctors could tell by our change of interactions toward each other.

And it turned out to be a long afternoon. Edward and I didn't talk again until I walked into my apartment door. Edward was reading from a story book in the lounge chair in my bedroom, with Ryan in his lap. I leaned on the doorpost watching my two favorite guys talk to each other. I then went to change out of my hospital clothes.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was wrapping up the story and ready to put Ryan in bed. Both of us gave the little guys a hug and a kiss before putting him in his crib.

"Sorry, I don't think I can stay tonight, Bells. We've got a long day ahead of us, and I'm going to pick you guys up at ten o'clock, bright and sharp." Edward said, once we were out of the bedroom.

"It's alright. We'll be waiting." And we were at the door. It was getting more and more awkward each time we parted for the night, with neither one of us knowing what to say, or better yet, where to put our hands.

Edward kissed my chin and the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. "You'd better be." Our arms came around each other, and we kissed the way I had wanted to since the moment I said I would be his girlfriend. With each minute, the passion between us built until there was no question that the ground we were treading was dangerous. With him being the gentleman, he pulled away first, breathless.

He voice was heavy with desire, "I think I should leave now."

I exhaled hard, "Okay." And we exchanged goodbyes without touching each other.

After closing the door, I slumped against it. I had no idea how to get through tomorrow when it will be just the three of us in God knows where we're going.

* * *

What do you think Edward has planned?

Til next time! ;)

A/N:

So...I'm being nice and not leaving you guys at a cliffy this time(at least I think so lol!)

When I read the reviews for the last chapter, I was moved!

I saw so many "welcome back"s, and I just wanted to thank you all for still reading my story!

Of course, a big thank you to the new readers who just joined :) luv you all!

I know this chapter doesn't have much "Ryan" in it, but I promise the next chapter will have tons of Ryan-ness in it! :D

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I'd very much appreciate it!

Thanks again!

born2bmyself 2010.01.30


	16. A Family Trip

**.: disclaimer :.** i don't own the twilight characters

**.: thanks :. **i'm always thankful for my wonderful reviewers! **sarahlouise80 | lozzy035 | loutomybeth2619 | RangaHotMrsBlondDR | artzannie25 | emm5683 | GreenEyedLove06 | xBlackSunRising | Kammi93 | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | Throughmyeyes19 | misslaurielou88 | DizzyIzzyCullen | TwilightLuver127b | flower123 | Twilight Addict 3 | twilighteyes85 | BubblyBookz31 | whatgirl003 | Rose N Valerie | dag21 | ShiningStarr | addicted2Twifanfics | twilightnaley19 | angelplusbuffyequals4ever | ashkae | D-Twilighter | misssandburg | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | Silvermist x | LoveMeSomeAngst | twilight mom and fan | Taaay |svollgraf**

**.: special thanks :. **a huge thank you to my betas **AurellaCullen** and **Shining Starr**! You guys are wonderful! And thanks to **Dolphingirl0206** for adding my story in her community : **Pregnant Bella and Dad-ward**!

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 15 The Announcement...**

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was wrapping up the story and ready to put Ryan in bed. Both of us gave the little guys a hug and a kiss before putting him in his crib.

"Sorry, I don't think I can stay tonight, Bells. We've got a long day ahead of us, and I'm going to pick you guys up at ten o'clock, bright and sharp." Edward said, once we were out of the bedroom.

"It's alright. We'll be waiting." And we were at the door. It was getting more and more awkward each time we parted for the night, with neither one of us knowing what to say, or better yet, where to put our hands.

Edward kissed my chin and the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. "You'd better be." Our arms came around each other, and we kissed the way I had wanted to since the moment I said I would be his girlfriend. With each minute, the passion between us built until there was no question that the ground we were treading was dangerous. With him being the gentleman, he pulled away first, breathless.

He voice was heavy with desire, "I think I should leave now."

I exhaled hard, "Okay." And we exchanged goodbyes without touching each other.

After closing the door, I slumped against it. I had no idea how to get through tomorrow when it will be just the three of us in God knows where we're going.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ryan, Daddy's going to take us out to play today. Would you like that?" I asked while applying sunscreen on Ryan.

"Play! Play!" Ryan squealed while holding his hands up in the air.

I laughed, "Alright, but we have to put sunscreen on you before we can go out, okay?" Ryan willingly let me rub the cream on his face.

I woke up early this morning because I had a lot of things I need to prepare for. A bag full of Ryan's things have been packed after receiving a text from Edward letting me know we will be spending the day outdoors, giving me an idea of what Ryan and I will be in for.

"Me! Go!" Ryan cried out, eager to get out of his chair.

"Not yet, sweetie; Daddy's not here yet, we have to wait until he comes." I coaxed.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang two minutes before ten. Ryan padded his way to the door, with me followed him. As soon as Ryan saw that it was Edward in the doorway, he said in glee, "Me up!"

Edward held Ryan in the air and asked, "You ready to go have some fun today, Ryan?"

Ryan giggled and said, "Go!" then motioned for Edward to take him out the door.

"Aren't you eager? Let's help Mommy put our things in the car first." Since we didn't have many things, it only took us one trip to the car load all the stuff into Edward's Volvo.

"I don't think I've said a proper good morning to you today yet." Edward murmured before we got in the car.

"No, you haven't. Ryan had been hogging you all to himself." I pouted. Indeed, Ryan had stuck by Edward ever since he set foot in our apartment this morning. I figured it was because he knew Edward would take him out to play.

Edward curled his arms around my hips and kissed me gently on the lips. "I've wanted to do this since you opened the door today."

"Me, too." I smiled before giving him another quick peck, "Come on, let's get going. Somebody's getting impatient."

xXx

I had Edward put in a children's CD for Ryan while we were on the road as I sat in the backseat so I could tend to Ryan.

"So, Ryan, do you know what a duck is?" Edward asked.

"Quack! Quack!" Ryan replied happily.

"That's great, sweetie." I complimented. I had read him a story book about a duck a while ago.

"Ryan, do you remember in your book, that ducks can walk on the ground and swim in the water?" Edward pressed on. I had no idea why Edward started a conversation about the topic of ducks. Were we going to a pond or something?

Ryan bobbed his head. Edward explained, "Well, today, we are going to see something that can walk on the ground and swim in the water, too. It might not look like the duck in your book, but it's called 'duck', too."

Edward said quickly for my ears only, "I'm not sure how much he'll understand, but it's worth a try."

"If he doesn't get it, we could always just tell him the name of the bus is called 'Duck'." I reassured him. I finally knew what we were going to do today.

It wasn't a long drive from my apartment to the "Duck Dock", and we had plenty of fun singing along to the CD.

"I'll let you guys off here first while I go find a place to park." Edward said as he stopped on the side of the street.

"Thanks." I turned to Ryan to unbuckle him from his car seat, "Come on, sweetie." When I got Ryan out of the car and was closing the door, Ryan seemed to realize Edward wasn't coming.

"Dada! Dada!" Ryan started reaching for Edward.

Edward said, "Daddy's coming later, okay? I need to park my car. I'll be real fast."

"How about we look at some toys in the shop while we wait for Daddy?" I tried to divert his attention.

"M'kay." Ryan replied eventually.

I took Ryan to the souvenir shop to see if we could find something for him. I bought one of the Quackers for him. Though he didn't know how to use it, it was awfully funny seeing him play with the toy his way.

I felt Edward wrap his arm around us. Strangely, I felt more at comfort when he was around. "You guys ready to go? I've got the tickets already." Edward said.

"Sure." I called Ryan, who was looking at some other toys on the lower shelves. "Ryan, why don't you show Daddy how to use your new toy?"

"Dada, look!" Ryan exclaimed as he stuck his yellow Quacker to his nose.

I could tell Edward was trying really hard to stifle his laughter. I saw him smile and open his arms for Ryan to run into. "You know, buddy, I had a big nose once, too. It was red." And he picked up Ryan from the ground.

Ryan touched Edward's nose gently, "Red?"

"Yes, very, very red. And it was this big." Edward exaggerated as he motioned with his other hand.

Ryan giggled and pointed to his Quacker, "Yellow."

I ruffled his hair, "Yes, Ryan. That's yellow."

We then started walking towards the "Duck" as Edward whispered to me, "Like father, like son, you know."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I know."

xXx

"What's that?" I heard Ryan ask for the thousandth time during our tour. I saw Edward patiently answer each and every one of his questions. I was amazed at Edward's patience and was glad that he chose to stick by us.

I leaned my head lightly on Edward's shoulders, simply needing his support. The atmosphere in the Duck was cheerful, and the music coming out of the speakers was merry. The "captain" of the Duck was a pot-bellied man with a moustache. He led some sing-a-longs, and had us clapping our hands to the rhythm of the music at times. I never thought it would be this much fun! Ryan was so busy between asking Edward and I questions, and participating in the activities.

I had lived in Seattle for over two years now, but I hadn't really been on a tour of the city. Although I had seen some of the tourists spots already, I, like many other tourists, was having a first in depth experience of these sites.

"Are you from another state?" An elderly woman sitting in front us pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, but we're working in Seattle now." I motioned to Edward and I.

"That's a fine catch you've got there." She winked at me. Apparently, Edward heard her and turned his head to give me a smug look.

"What's your son's name?" The elderly woman asked.

"Ryan." I answered. "Um…Mrs.—I'm sorry, how should I call you?" I asked politely.

"Mrs. Uley. What about you?"

"Isabella. But just call me Bella."

The woman smiled warmly to me. "Well Bella, I remember when my son was the same age as Ryan. He was a ball full of energy."

"Dada!" Ryan tried to catch Edward's attention since he was listening in on my conversation with Mrs. Uley. We all turned to see what Ryan was pointing to.

"Yes, we're going into the water, buddy. Isn't that fun?" Edward exclaimed at Ryan. Ryan was so excited that Edward had to hold him back tightly. We saw Ryan look at the water with awe, mostly likely because he has never been in a boat before I guessed. I saw that Mrs. Uley was sitting by herself in front of us, so I whispered to Edward, "I'm going to sit in the front with Mrs Uley. Are you going to be okay with Ryan?"

"We'll be fine; Go on." Edward smiled warmly at me. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Mrs. Uley?" I tried to get her attention since she was looking outside. "Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

"Sure! Of course." She said gladly, and moved over.

"I see that Ryan is having a great time with his daddy. Do you guys take him out on family trips like this often?" She asked.

I suddenly realized that we never said we weren't actually Ryan's birth parents, but I didn't want to correct her mistaken assumption. "Yeah, they're adorable to watch. We usually just take him out on strolls in the park every week. We're pretty busy with work."

"What is it that you and your husband do?" She asked curiously.

"We're both doctors at Harborview Medical Center." I answered.

"Oh! Wow, that's wonderful!"

I asked, "What about your son? What does he do?"

"He works in the fire department. He's married and lives across the country." She said.

"Do you see him often?"

"Not really. I live in Salt Lake City, so it's kind of hard for him to find time to fly out and come for a visit. I understand how busy you all could be." She said.

We heard the speaker cackle, and everyone in the Duck quieted down a bit. "I need a helper up front," The captain's voice boomed through the speakers suddenly, "Does anyone want to help me?"

I heard an "Eeee!" behind me and turned to see Edward holding Ryan's hand up and grinning like crazy. Ryan clearly didn't know what Edward was signing him up for.

"Alright! I see we've got a little helper on board! Why don't you and your daddy come up front?" I saw Edward carry Ryan to the front.

"What's your name?" The captain asked Ryan.

"Ryan." He answered proudly.

"Okay! Ryan, why don't you hold on to the wheel here and help me steer the Duck?"

Ryan looked back at Edward as if asking for permission. Edward nodded encouragingly. After a few seconds, Ryan turned around and called me loudly, "Mama!"

"I see you, honey. You're doing a great job!" I gave him a thumbs up.

I watched Edward and Ryan interact with the captain for a while before I heard Mrs. Uley speak up, "Cherish what you have Bella. It's not often you come across a guy like your husband." She looked out towards the water for a short while before continuing, "My husband…he left Sam—my son and I when Sam was just a little kid. I never knew why, and he has never contacted us since he left. Sam grew up without a father figure in his life, and that was something I would always blame myself for. His behavior wasn't always the best, and thankfully, he had good friends during high school that steered him in the right direction. I had been forever grateful for his pack of friends."

"I'm sorry about your husband, Mrs. Uley. And I will treasure Edward and Ryan forever; they're wonderful to be with." I said with emotion.

"Mama! Vroom!" Ryan said as Edward carried him back to their seat.

I reached out my hands for Ryan so Edward could take a break. Edward handed him over gratefully. "Did you have a good time driving the Duck? I saw that you've been a great help to the captain!" I complimented Ryan.

"Ryan, help!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yes, you helped a lot didn't you?" I tickled him and he squealed with laughter.

Just then, everybody started using the Quackers, and I asked Ryan, "Hey Ryan, look at the big boy there! Do you want to use your Quacker just like him?" Mrs. Uley, Edward and I had fun teaching Ryan how to use the yellow toy; correctly of course.

Ten minutes later, we were back at the Duck's Dock. Just as Edward and I were about to ask where Mrs. Uley is going next, she waved goodbye to us and stated she was meeting up with some of her old friends. The elderly woman gave me a wink and pointed to Edward who was looking away with his back turned from her. I grinned and nodded, meaning I got her message.

"She's a nice lady." Edward commented after Mrs. Uley had left.

"Huh?" I swiveled around, looking as innocent as possible.

"I meant Mrs. Uley. She's great with Ryan." Edward looked at me curiously.

_And here I thought he saw the little signals that passed between Mrs. Uley and I. _"Yeah, she's great." I agreed.

"I found a parking spot not far away from here; we could just walk over together." So Edward and I each took one of Ryan's hand and walked to where the Volvo was parked. Ryan was still pretty energetic; he was putting his vocabulary into great use. He was constantly pointing out buses, cars and bicycles.

After we all piled into the car, we headed to a park for a picnic Edward had prepared. He also had a kite, a Frisbee and a few balls in his trunk. So we were at the park throughout the afternoon.

Edward carried a sleeping Ryan back to the car while the sun was beginning to set behind us, and I held the picnic basket filled with the toys. After I buckled Ryan to his car seat, I saw Edward take out something white from his car trunk. I slid into the front seat.

"What's this?" I was amused to realize he was carrying a pillow.

"You're getting some sleep on the trip back."

"I can't stay up and talk?"

"We'll see."

Edward caught my hand in his, and held it while he drove. We made small talk for a while, and I was really beginning to feel tired. I shifted in my seat, settling in with the pillow. I turned and reclined my seat back so I could still have a good look at Edward.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Today."

He stopped at a red light and glanced over with a smile. "I heard a yawn under that word."

"My eyes are tired."

"Take a nap hun."

My eyes were already sliding closed. I heard Edward chuckle lightly and he brushed his hand along my cheek. "I'll wake you up when we get home."

xXx

"He's asleep." I whispered to Edward as I tiptoed out of my bedroom. The three of us had a light dinner. Then after a quick bath and the same bedtime story, Ryan was clearly tired. So now, it was just the two of us.

Edward pulled me down next to him on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I feather my hand through his messy hair. "Is the day everything you expected?"

He slowly leaned in against me, invading my space, before kissing me; taking his time to purposefully drive me crazy. "Pretty much," he grinned. "So, I'm your husband again?"

"I can't believe you heard that and didn't say anything!" I exclaimed softly.

"I was sitting right behind you on the Duck Bells. It was hard _not_ to hear." He mocked.

I groaned. "I didn't want to explain everything again, so I went along with it. You don't mind, do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Me? Of course I don't. Though we could pass as a married couple any day, you know."

"And that would be thanks to be my acting skills."

"Hmm…and I wonder who got a B for her acting?" He wondered out loud.

I hit him lightly on the arm. "Edward! Alright, I can't lie all that well."

"So, are you guys on for tomorrow morning as well?" Edward asked curiously.

"You mean the newspaper gathering? I think so."

"Mind if I participate? I won't inform Emmett since he probably can't keep a secret for more than five minutes."

"Make it five seconds." I muttered.

Edward chuckled. "But I think he did a good job last week, even though he didn't know about your great plan with the girls." I nodded.

Edward seemed pretty tired, so I made him go home early today. After a quick goodnight kiss, I sent him out the door quickly. I did not need the fire and flame from last night to ignite again.

xXx

The next morning, I got a call from Alice bright and early.

"Bella?"

"Hey Ali, What's up?"

"Um…I think I'm going to have to call off today's get together at your place." Alice said worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" Alice said softly.

That got my attention. Alice was rarely unsure of herself. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure what happened. But Jasper has been acting weird these few days. I don't know if we should continue with…you know... our plan. He even snapped at me yesterday. What if..." Alice's voice wobbled.

Hmm, we've finally gotten a reaction out of Jasper, although I don't know if our newspaper gathering last Sunday had anything to do with it. With Alice worried about the whole Jasper situation, I'll bet it was because she was just as nervous as he was.

"Alice, calm down." I said soothingly. "I'll call Rose and tell her that we won't be gathering together today. Do you want me to tell her the reason?"

"Yeah, it's alright. She should know anyway."

"Okay, I'm going to give her a call. And in the meantime, I need you to stop over-thinking things. I know you sometimes have a hunch about the future; but for once, don't think about this one. Call Rose or myself if you need us, alright?"

"Okay." Alice said in a small voice.

"I mean it Ali, call if you need us." I added lastly in a stern voice.

After I hung up, I gave Rose a call. She and I both decided that we would take turns distracting Alice by taking her out. I wasn't finished talking to Rose yet before I heard some beeping on my line.

"I think someone's trying to reach you. Talk to you later then." Rose ended.

"Sure." I hung up, and my phone instantly resumed ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" An unknown voice asked.

"Yes…"

"I'm so glad I reached you! I'm in Seattle for a few days, and I was wondering if we could catch up?" The voice said excitedly.

I was still puzzled. "Um…Sorry, but who's calling?"

"I'm Heidi! Your cousin, remember?"

The name finally clicked. "Oh yeah, I remember. What brings you to Seattle? I thought you were in Italy?"

She laughed. "Haven't you seen the newspaper lately?"

"I have…what about it?"

"I can't believe you didn't notice it! Or maybe it's because you don't read that section of the newspaper often. But I thought single woman read that section?" She added nonchalantly.

I cringed. She sure hasn't changed, and way to deflate someone's ego. She was nice overall, but sometimes she doesn't think before she talks. I chose to ignore her comment. "Which section?"

"The commitment section, last Sunday." She answered as-a-matter-of-fact.

"I've seen it."

"Renata Volturi? Ring any bells?" She probed.

"Oh! That was your little sister?" I exclaimed.

"Yep, she's married to Aro Volturi's son, Marcus."

"Congratulations!" I said warmly. "So when are you and Renata coming over to my place?"

"Actually, Renata is too busy to come. But I'll bring one of my friends, though. Would this afternoon be okay? Because I'm suppose to give you something and it's kind of urgent."

_I wonder what she was to give me?_ I checked the time. "Sure." I rattled off my address and had her call me if she had trouble finding my apartment.

I phoned Edward next, asking if he could take Ryan to his place this afternoon. He stated he would love to and would be over in half an hour. I started packing things Ryan would need, and got him dressed. After explaining to Edward when he was at my door half an hour later that I had some cousins coming over, I sent Ryan out the door. Then, I started cleaning one very messy apartment.

The doorbell finally rang at two in the afternoon.

* * *

What's going to happen during the meeting between Bella and her cousin? What in the world does Heidi have for Bella that is so urgent?

And what's going on between Alice and Jasper?

Find out on the next chapter!

A/N:

So very sorry...I've got stuff coming up, and my computer died last week...

so I had to put up the next chapter later than scheduled.

Anyways, thanks to all the ppl who added me on their story alerts/favorites!

The next few chapters will be giving away a lot of information...and the excitement obviously starts there!

So, if you guys want to see the next chapter up sooner...i think i can make that possible ;)

I need a total of **750 reviews** if you want to see the next chapter before the normal one week update!

I know it's a long stretch, but there are way more ppl who have my story on story alerts!

Start reviewing now everyone! Thanks so much!

born2bmyself 2011.02.22


	17. And We Meet Again

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own the twilight characters

**.: thanks :. **to my reviewers! you guys are wonderful! **loutombeth2619 | o0S0o | AurellaCullen | sarahlouise80 | crazyperson17 | VampyMusik | lozzy035 | There's-So-Much-More | GreenEyedLove06 | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | dag21 | Writer(dot)of(dot)the(dot)Gods | D-Twilighter | twiligh mom and fan | misslaurielouise88 | kyky xx 123 | lilmissmindy | Throughmyeyes19 | AllieofGreenGables | DizzyIzzyCullen | TwilightLuver127b | sunneshine123 | i(dot)eat(dot)sugar(dot)for(dot)breakfast | missandburg | Twigirl 14 | prettyinpink21 | addicted2Twifanfics | alicecullenisrealinmyworld | artzannie25 | BubblyBookz31 | Courtney(dot)Cullen14 | MissMartha | koolgirl95 | twilightnaley19 | lechatfute | angelplusbubbyequals4ever | Twilight Addict 3 | Kammi93 | alieangel | touttoi(dot) | chillnread **i'm so glad to see some new names up there ;)

**.: special thanks :. **a big thank you to **AurellaCullen** for beta-ing this chapter for me! I can't believe you still beta-ed for me when you weren't feeling well D: Thanks SO much!

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 16 A Family Trip...**

"The commitment section, last Sunday." She answered as-a-matter-of-fact.

"I've seen it."

"Renata Volturi? Ring any bells?" She probed.

"Oh! That was your little sister?" I exclaimed.

"Yep, she's married to Aro Volturi's son, Marcus."

"Congratulations!" I said warmly. "So when are you and Renata coming over to my place?"

"Actually, Renata is too busy to come. But I'll bring one of my friends, though. Would this afternoon be okay? Because I'm suppose to give you something and it's kind of urgent."

_I wonder what she was to give me?_ I checked the time. "Sure." I rattled off my address and had her call me if she had trouble finding my apartment.

I phoned Edward next, asking if he could take Ryan to his place this afternoon. He stated he would love to and would be over in half an hour. I started packing things Ryan would need, and got him dressed. After explaining to Edward when he was at my door half an hour later that I had some cousins coming over, I sent Ryan out the door. Then, I started cleaning one very messy apartment.

The doorbell finally rang at two in the afternoon.

**

* * *

**

"Heidi!" I said to a lady with long mahogany hair after I swung open the door.

"Bella! It's been so long since I last saw you." Heidi came over to give me a small hug as I motioned for them to come in. "Oh, and this is Chelsea, my good friend." She turned to an elegant lady standing beside her.

"It's very nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand.

Chelsea flipped her dark blonde hair back before shaking my hand. "Likewise."

I led them into the living room, and motioned for them to sit on the sofa while I went into the kitchen to get some biscuits and tea. I dug out the only set of teapot and teacups I had just for this special occasion. Although we had little contact after our school years, I knew she was always in the upper class because of her family. I already had the tea sitting for a short while, so I took them all into the living room.

"You have a very nice home, Bella." Heidi said as she wandered around in the living room as Chelsea sat on the sofa.

"Thank you. I know it's kind of small, but it's just right for me at the moment." I started arranging the teacups on the coffee table. Heidi came over to sit beside Chelsea while I took the single sofa.

"So, um…I thought you and Renata were located in California, why choose Seattle?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were in California, but ever since I got married and moved to Italy, I could manage work while overseas, only needing to fly back once in a while. As Renata is married to a large family, it was easier for her husband's side of the family to hold the wedding party here in Seattle."

"Oh! So it's the wedding party, and not the actual wedding." I concluded.

Chelsea laughed. "The wedding was held in Italy a few weeks ago. The two families thought they should announce it to the public though, so they decided to hold a party in the US."

I nodded. The union of two families, or should I say two of the largest companies in the world, was news indeed. The headquarters of the Volturi International Trade Corporation was located in Italy, but they had branch offices all over the world. Same goes for the Seear Company, except they were located in California. Heidi and Renata both worked in the law department of the latter company.

"Here is the invitation for the party." Heidi handed me an exquisite invitation card.

_Please join us for an evening of celebration in honor of_

_Marcus Volturi & Renata Seear_

_Of their marriage on September 10th, 2010_

"They've rented the largest ballroom in Seattle, so they should be able to fit in all of their guests." Chelsea added.

"Feel free to bring anyone you want Bella." Heidi hinted.

"Thanks. I'll ask and get back to you as soon as possible." I thanked her. We exchanged cellphone numbers and sipped on our tea for a moment.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but you seem to have a baby boy? I mean, you're not married or anything… are you?" Heidi glanced at my right hand. She paused a bit before saying, "You've got all these kids toys in those boxes over there… so I just assumed…" She waved her wands in the air.

"No, I'm not married." I laughed it off. "I adopted a little boy a few months ago." I could see I caught both of the lady's attention, so I continued on with the story of how I adopted Ryan again. I'm not sure why, but I didn't have a good feeling towards Chelsea, so I didn't offer to show them Ryan's picture.

I decided to change the topic, so I asked Chelsea, "So, how did you know my crazy cousin here?" I asked Chelsea while pointing to Heidi, wanting to change the topic. Heidi laughed and said, "Hey! I'm not crazy!"

However, Chelsea remained her composed self, "I was a friend of her family, and once worked in their company."

"She's a great matchmaker also." Heidi winked at me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Mind elaborating?"

Heidi continued on, "Chelsea introduced me to Demetri, as well as getting Marcus and my sis together."

"Wow…" I commented.

"Hey, maybe Chelsea can find someone for you as well." Heidi said excitedly, "Right, Chels?" She turned to her friend.

Ouch…apparently she doesn't think I'm good enough to find a boyfriend on my own.I shook away my feelings and replied, "It's alright, Heidi. I've already got a boyfriend. He's my colleague at the hospital." I saw Chelsea raise her eyebrow when I said the word 'hospital', so I explained, "I'm a doctor."

"Oohhh…is he good looking? Better yet, bring him to the party!" Heidi said.

"I'll ask." I promised. "And yes, he's good looking." I threw in.

Chelsea seemed impressed, and I was proud of myself for wiping that grin off her face. Heidi ordered playfully, "Bring him to the party, girl."

Chelsea looked at the time and said politely, "Heidi, I don't think we should bother Bella anymore, she probably has to tend to her son. We've taken a great deal of her time."

"Oh, Ryan's at my boyfriend's place. It's alright, really." I assured them.

Heidi smiled at me. "We should probably get going too. Renata needs our help on tonight, something about the decorations or whatever."

I walked them to the door. "I'll call you soon."

"You have my number! And it'll be nice to meet with all our friends and cousins." Heidi said.

Goodbyes were said and I promised to call Heidi soon.

xXx

"How was your afternoon?" Edward asked later that evening.

"Interesting. It was nice to see my cousin Heidi after all these years." I said as I picked out a puppet from the toy box. Ryan already had one in his hand.

"What brings her to Seattle?"

"Her sister's wedding party. It seems that they're afraid nobody would know the two companies are getting united. It's so obvious."

"Only Heidi came over?"

"She brought a friend over." I answered while I played with Ryan.

"A guy?" Edward asked. I finally looked up at Edward, and I saw that his puppet was engrossed in having a conversation with Ryan's puppet. I could tell that Edward was trying really hard not to act like a jealous boyfriend, but he cared. I realized I kind of like this side of Edward.

I pretended that I didn't notice anything different in his tone. "A lady friend."

"Mmhmm," Edward replied.

I decided it was time to bring up the question I'd wanted to ask the whole night, "Edward, Heidi's sister is having a wedding party next Friday evening, and I... kinda want to go, you know, to meet up with my cousins and some friends. And um… I was wondering if you'll go with me?" I asked nervously.

Edward looked thoughtful for a second, "Hmm, I'm on duty that afternoon, so I think it would be okay." He glanced at me, "Sure I'll go with you."

I gave him a small hug and said, "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie." He kissed the top of my head.

We then concentrated on playing with Ryan without any distractions.

xXx

It was Tuesday, and I was having lunch with our fellow teammates. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, are you free tomorrow evening?" Alice said flustered.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?"

"I just thought all six of us should have dinner together, to talk about stuff…"

Something was fishy alright. "I'm free. Hang on a sec, let me ask Edward." I covered my phone and asked Edward lowly, "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Edward thought for a second before answering, "Yes. Anything I should know about?"

I chose to ignore Edward's question first as I talked back into the phone, "He's free, too." Alice told me to bring Ryan along, wanting us to meet at a small diner.

After I hung up, I told Edward about the mysterious phone call. Edward's only reply was, "Huh…I wonder what she has to announce."

Wednesday evening arrived quickly, and we decided that we should take Edward's car. I was dressed in jeans and a white beaded flutter-sleeve top. Normally I would just dress in jeans and a blouse, but this is Rosalie and Alice we're talking about now! I was bound to be dragged along in a shopping trip in the near future if I don't dress up a little.

When we arrived at the diner, I realized it was a place for family and friends to catch up. The lighting gave the restaurant a warm glow.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived after us. After ordering our meals, we all waited for Alice and Jasper to announce their big news. We played with Ryan to pass the time.

"Well, we've got something to tell you guys." Alice started, instantly getting everyone of our attention.

"We found the perfect house!" Alice squealed.

"And you bought it, right?" Emmett asked. Jasper gave Emmett a look. Emmett held both of his hands up and said, "Just checkin'."

The rest of us started drilling Alice and Jasper about the details of their dream home. We could all tell that they still had news to tell us, but since they decided to let us wait, we figured we could torture them a bit. Alice was practically jumping in her seat. I grinned at Rose who smirked.

When we started asking about the model of their toilet, Alice gave in, "Alright guys, stop it. I know what you're doing."

"Do we?" I looked at Edward innocently.

"I don't think so." Edward replied and turned back to Jasper, "You never did answer what model—"

Alice groaned. "Are toilets really that important for god's sake?"

"I don't know. Is there anything more important though?" Edward asked angelically.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Maybe your roommate proposing to his girlfriend?"

"And you said?" I asked in anticipation as everyone had their eyes trained on Alice. She simply held out her left hand for us to see.

The sounds of "Oh my god!", "Congratulations!" and "Meee!" could be heard around the table. Rosalie and I ran over to give Alice a big hug. After we all calmed down, including Ryan, Rosalie said, "We want details Ali. Leave nothing out."

Alice indeed started from the _very_ beginning. She thought that Jasper was growing more distant from her, but the truth was that Jasper was just scared if he talked any more to Alice, he would blurt out "the question". When Jasper took Alice out to dinner Monday night, she thought he was going to break up with her there. Obviously, _that_ turned out differently.

Jasper said at the end of their story, finishing it up for Alice, "I knew she felt I was acting differently. I was going to propose to her the next time I came back to Seattle," he glanced at Alice, "but I wanted to make sure she knew my feelings towards her before I leave. I was worried it was going to be too late if I waited anymore."

Alice seemed surprised at his little speech. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she stared into Jasper's eyes. The rest of us were moved by Jasper's words, even Ryan remained quiet.

"I love you, Ali." Jasper said softly, and kissed Alice's forehead.

Alice burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. We heard a muffled, "I love you, too." The four of us felt like we were intruding something personal, so we busied ourselves with the food in front of us.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Ryan was truly enjoying being the center of the attention.

xXx

I drove home as fast as I could on Friday afternoon. These were my rich relatives that I would be impressing tonight, so I had better look my best.

When I got to the front of my apartment building, I found Alice's car already parked outside. I told her to go up first while I parked my car. Ten minutes later, Alice had turned my bedroom into a mini war zone. My dress was lying on the bed, makeup was all over my dressing table, and I was in the shower. Alice had promised that she would do her best, and I trusted her.

After I came out of the bathroom, I was immediately pushed to go sit down while she does her magic. As I opened my eyes a little while later, I found a beautiful lady in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh… who is that?" I squeaked.

"You're welcome!" Alice said smugly.

Alice motioned me to stand up, since I was still in shock after seeing myself in the mirror. She helped me into my dress, and turned me towards my full-length mirror.

I was wearing a flutter sleeve cocktail dress. The soft wavy detail gave the dress the feel of gorgeous femininity, while the one shoulder design with pleats across bodice gives the incredible dress a timeless air. My hair was curled at the ends, giving it a soft look as well.

"Alice! You're a genius!" I hugged her.

"Edward won't be able to keep his hands to himself tonight. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He still had to work this afternoon, so he's probably going to be late. I'm going to drive myself over first; he'll come a while later." I explained.

We stepped into the living room to thank the babysitter who took care of Ryan for today. Alice was going to babysit him for me tonight. After explaining to Alice that I had Ryan's dinner in the fridge, I gave my boy a hug.

"Be good for Alice, okay? Mommy's going to be home soon." I kissed his forehead.

Ryan nodded. "Okay Mama." Then he pointed to me, "Mama, pretty."

I laughed. "Thanks, honey."

xXx

When I arrived at the ballroom, I felt overwhelmed. What made it worst was that I felt out of place as I had no companion with me as I entered. Ladies in gorgeous gowns tittered with men strutting in black-tie tuxedos. I acted as I knew who I was looking for while I walked into the banquet hall, into the crowds. Faces from Asia, Europe, North America and South America mingled. Languages, accents, laughter, and music floated through the high-ceilinged ballroom. I started to doubt whether I had walked into the wrong party. But the names printed on a large banner hung at the front of the room assured me it was the one.

I hadn't seen any familiar faces yet, so I decided to walk to the sides for a drink to calm my nerves. After a few gulps of champagne, I went in search of my cousins. Just as I thought I saw a wisp of the familiar black hair of someone I knew well, I heard Heidi call my name. I quickly walked in her direction.

As I neared Heidi, I realized there was actually a small crowd there. I put on a brave smile, and took a deep breath before reaching them.

Heidi started the introductions, "Everyone, this is Isabella Swan, my cousin. Bella, this is Aro Volturi and his wife Sulpicia Volturi. And you know my Mom and Dad, and Demetri." Heidi then turned slightly, revealing a young couple. "This is Marcus Volturi. And you remember Renata, right?"

I smiled as she introduced me to each person in the family. Everyone either said hello or shook my hand, while I noticed Renata only gave me a small smile. I wonder what was wrong. Was she not happy? This was supposed to be her special day, or was her strange behavior only directed towards me?

"You girls somehow look alike. Something in the eyes..." Sulpicia Volturi drawled with a heavy Italian accent.

Heidi's mom answered, "Apparently, those eyes stay in the family. The relatives all got them, but Renny here has got the most gorgeous ones, as they all say."

As _you_ say, I snickered in my head. Heidi and _Renny_'s mom still hadn't changed, she was still such a suck-up. But the fact that all my relatives had got the same eyes was the truth.

I heard Heidi speak again, "So, um…did you bring anyone?" She looked around me.

"My boyfriend had to work this afternoon. And he still has to go back home and drive over, so he'll be coming a while later. Sorry." I said.

"It's alright, dear. We heard from Chelsea that he seems to be a very charming young man. We're looking forward to meeting him." Heidi's mom spoke up.

"Thanks for inviting me. It was a nice surprise." I excused myself since I saw someone in a suit standing next to me wanting to give his greetings to the crowd in front of me.

I sidled off to find myself another drink. I do hope Edward turns up soon, since I felt like I had just been humiliated. I hope they didn't think I was lying.

I walked out to one of the balconies and whipped out my phone. I called him twice, but all I reached was his voicemail. I checked the time, he should have been here by now; maybe his batteries died. I walked back into the room again, looking for the familiar bronze hair. After strolling around and making small talk with some of the guests for half an hour, I was really getting worried. Edward couldn't have forgotten, could he?

"Bella! There you are!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Hi Chelsea." I said warmly.

"How do like the party so far?"

"It's great. Very beautiful." I complimented. I saw Heidi and Renata walk over out of the corner of my eye.

"So, where's your date? I was looking forward to meeting him." Chelsea pressed.

Ahh…so that's what you wanted to ask. No wonder you were so friendly all of a sudden."He should be here anytime now." I forced out a smile.

"Of course." Chelsea smiled widely. "You've met the families, right?"

"Yeah, I have. Heidi introduced me." I looked at Heidi.

Heidi nodded. "Well, excuse us Bella. Mom wants to talk to you, Chels." They all smiled at me one last time before walking away.

I was desperate. Where was Edward? I walked towards the balcony again, out of the noisy ballroom to call him.

I got his voicemail again.

I was furious. Why couldn't they believe me when I said I had a boyfriend? I know they're rich and famous, but that doesn't mean they could look down on me. Heidi was pretty nice to me in high school, whereas Renata was always the quiet one. However, I believe Chelsea has begun to rub off on both of them. They were starting to be snotty and bossy.

I took another glass of champagne as the waiter came by again. I knew I couldn't hold alcohol well, but who the hell cares now?

xXx

I pressed the call button again, promising myself that this would be the last time I would call him tonight. I had already sent him five texts, which, of course, he never replied.

Voicemail. Again.

I threw my phone back into my bag, after looking one last time to see if there were any new text messages. _None._

I didn't want to walk back into the ballroom and face them again, but I had no choice. It was getting chilly out here. I walked into the room, wandering around. A few times I caught myself looking to see if I see Edward anywhere, and I scold myself silently. I still couldn't believe he actually forgot something so important to me, but I was determined not to think about that now.

Suddenly, I felt a gust of cool air breeze my right arm. I looked in the direction to see who walked in the opened doors of the balcony. However, what caught my attention wasn't the person who walked through the balcony doors. Rather, it was the black-haired man, who was talking to a woman, standing beside the doors.

"Jake!" I called as soon as I walked close enough.

Jacob whipped his head around at the sound of my voice. I noticed he said something quietly to the lady he was talking to before she left in the other direction.

"Bells!" He gave me a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Attending the biggest wedding party of the year, obviously." I rolled my eyes.

Jake laughed. "They just want to show off their money."

"Couldn't agree more." I replied. I looked up at Jacob, "I haven't seen you in such a long time! Did you bring a date?" I looked around him.

"Nah, no date. Yeah, well maybe you could try visiting me when you come to Forks. I'm not hard to find, unlike somebody….." Jacob said dryly.

I slapped his arm playfully. "I promise I'll drop by next time I visit Charlie. How's it going in La Push?"

"Same old, same old. Not as exciting as you having a kid, of course."

I was shocked. "How'd you know that?"

Jake shrugged. "News got around I guess. Is it hard taking care of him by yourself?"

"It was at first. But then my boyfriend came back from Chicago and helped me look after the little guy sometimes."

I saw him clench his left hand in a fist. Was he angry I told him I had a boyfriend? But then, if he knew I had Ryan, he should've known I have a boyfriend. Jake was still quiet beside me, eyes looking in the crowd in front of us.

"Have you kept in touch with Renata and the others over the years?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

Jacob looked away from my gaze before answering, "Not really."

"I thought you guys were close. I mean, same high school; cheerleaders," I cocked my head to the side, "and basketball team." I pointed to Jake when I said the last part.

"But that doesn't mean I'm close to the whole cheerleader population." Jake muttered.

"I know, I know. If I remember correctly, you were pretty good friends with Heidi, Renata and Gianna, right? Hey, where's Gianna? She was best friends with Heidi, so she should be around?" I wondered aloud.

"She's around." Jake said after a pause. "Hey, how come you're suddenly talking about me and them?" Jake asked.

I tried to ease the tension. "Must be me getting jealous." I joked.

Jake laughed. "Sure, must be. Hmm…I've kissed you, slept in the same bed with you, and you of all people get jealous." He snorted.

Since we were standing too close to the balcony, I shivered when another breeze of cool air blew in. Jake noticed and put his arm around me, turning me around in the same direction he was facing. I relaxed into his embrace.

Suddenly, I felt somebody watching me from the side. I moved my head in that direction, and was shocked to see _him_ at such a close distance to us. How long had he been there?

"Edward…I didn't know you were here." I croaked out.

**

* * *

**

Uh-oh...how much had Edward heard? It was bad enough that Bella was in Jake's embrace...

And what's the history behind Bella and Jacob?

'Til next time! (or you might not have to wait that long to know...hehe...found out why in the A/N at the bottom!)

A/N:

I can't thank you guys enough for following my story!

I read all your reviews, and I'm sorry I don't have time to reply to each one.

But...

**I've decided to give out sneak-peeks to people who review!**

I haven't tried this before, so I'm starting with this chapter, and we'll see how it goes.

You guys are wonderful, and I'm sending out sneak peeks as a way of expressing my thanks to the readers and reviewers of my story.

So, what are you waiting for! Press the little button at the bottom to get your sneak peek!

I'd love to hear from all of you :)

born2bmyself 2011.03.02

PS-I've decided that I would be updating every Wednesday from now on! So remember to check back every week!


	18. Old Friends and New Findings

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own the twilight characters

**.: thanks :. **thank you so much to the people who reviewed! **margarett23 | touttoi(dot) | lozzy035 | o0S0o | koolgirl95 | rosalindathevamp | Lilygrace3172 | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | VampyMusik | svollgraf | artzannie25 | TwilightLuver127b | misslaurielou88 | DizzyIzzyCullen | addicted2Twifanfics | twilightnaley19 | The person behind the mask | TWILIFE2011 | one2love | twilighteyes85 | i(dot)eat(dot)sugar(dot)for(dot)breakfast | Kammi93 | D-Twilighter | kyky xx 123 | Throughmyeyes19 | Writers(dot)of(dot)the(dot)Gods | Courtney(dot)Cullen14 | Twilight Addict 3 | Twigirl 14 | prettyinpink21 | There's-So-Much-More | ShiningStarr | Mcayln M3iZm3 | BubblyBookz31 | rolozano | angelplusbuffyequals4ever | crazyperson17 | Tinas31 | Sandroline | lilmissmindy | Cliffy Queen | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | libra-bc | lighted-sky | marzipan**

**.: sneak peeks :. **i hope you guys liked the sneak peek i sent you :) however some people disabled the **private messaging system** on fanfiction, so I wasn't able to send the sneak peek over. Plz remember to enable it if you want to receive the sneak peeks! And, if are too lazy to log in, plz type your **FULL PENNAME **so I can still send you the sneak peeks!

**.: beta :. **Many thanks to **AurellaCullen** and **ShiningStarr** for helping me with this chapter!

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 17 And We Meet Again...**

"Hey, how come you're suddenly talking about me and them?" Jake asked.

I tried to ease the tension. "Must be me getting jealous." I joked.

Jake laughed. "Sure, must be. Hmm…I've kissed you, slept in the same bed with you, and you of all people get jealous." He snorted.

Since we were standing too close to the balcony, I shivered when another breeze of cool air blew in. Jake noticed and put his arm around me, turning me around in the same direction he was facing. I relaxed into his embrace.

Suddenly, I felt somebody watching me from the side. I moved my head in that direction, and was shocked to see _him_ at such a close distance to us. How long had he been there?

"Edward…I didn't know you were here." I croaked out.

* * *

**EPOV**

I drove my car through honks and beeps. I was already running late, and now I had to put up with rush hour traffic. I knew I told Bella I would be late, but I never got the chance to tell her I would be this late since the ER was busy with action this afternoon leaving me very little time to call Bella.

I hope Bella wouldn't be too mad, thinking I had forgotten the party. I would never forget it. I mean, who would miss a chance to see Bella in a gorgeous dress? Plus, there was something in her tone on Sunday evening which told me that this wasn't just about meeting her old friends and cousins, she really wished I could come. I didn't question her then, since I thought that I could figure it out at the party tonight.

I slammed the breaks as soon as I got to my apartment. After a quick shower, I put on a suit then I rushed out the door again. I was met with heavy traffic once more; this was certainly not my day. I groaned inwardly.

Fortunately, I found a parking space near the building where the ballroom was located. I walked as fast as my legs could carry me instead of running because I didn't want passersby thinking I was some maniac running in a suit and leather shoes.

After I turned into the ballroom, I began searching for Bella immediately. She had to be in here somewhere, but this place was huge! Just as I was calling her, I heard a lady purr beside me, "Are you looking for someone, handsome?"

I glanced at her quickly before standing on my toes again to look over the heads to find my girl. "Yeah." I really didn't need her attention right now; not to mention the fact that I was getting tired of women throwing themselves at me; it was sick.

"Well, who are you looking for?" She tried to wrap her arms around mine, but I stepped a few inches further away from her.

"My girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Do you know her?" I might as well ask since Bella didn't pick up her phone.

I saw her face turn from puzzlement to astonishment. "Oh, her. I saw her a while ago." Then I heard her mutter under her breath, "I can't believe it…" _Was there something I needed to know about?_ I'll be sure to ask Bella later.

I quickly turned my head towards her, "Really? Where?"

Just as she was thinking, I thought I had better get on her good side if I actually wanted any information on Bella's whereabouts, I asked, "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name."

She smiled what she thought was a sexy smile, but it just made me want to run away from her even more. "Chelsea. Oh and I've heard so much about you!" She gushed.

"So, um…you know where Bella is?" I was getting uncomfortable. How could she know so much about me? Was this the friend that Bella's cousin brought over the other day?

"I'm sure we could find her somewhere. I could come with you" She tried to close the distance I put between us again.

"Actually, it's fine. I'm sure you have somewhere else to be…" I trailed off.

"No, I don't have anywhere else to be." And she strolled beside me. "So, I hear you're a doctor?"

I nodded.

"It must feel great saving so many lives. You must be a surgeon, right? A plastic surgeon by any chance?" She exclaimed.

Does this girl have a brain? Could she be more obvious? "I'm a resident in the emergency department." I coughed slightly.

"Oh! I should've known!" She still wasn't backing down. "Hey, here come the two families. You have to come and meet them!" And she started to drag me towards the small crowd in the middle of the room.

"Guys, this is—" Chelsea started.

I interrupted because I didn't trust Chelsea to introduce me to the families _her_ way. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Isabella's boyfriend."

An elderly man stuck out his hand, and I shook it. "Aro Volturi. And this is my wife, Sulpicia."

The introductions were made, and I was introduced to the members of the Volturi and Seear family. Some people had the same look of surprise as Chelsea a while ago. I wasn't interested in staying to hear what they wanted to say, all I really wanted to do was to find my Bella. I hope she's still in here somewhere.

I nodded and smiled in all the right places. The conversation wasn't really directed towards me, but I found no way to get myself out of it. A few minutes later, I decided I'd had enough of their bureaucratic tone around each other and the constant blabbing of Chelsea. I excused myself to make a phone call.

Thankfully, Chelsea didn't follow me because Aro was talking to her. I hid myself among the crowd, determined to not let them find me. Suddenly, I heard a familiar feminine voice talking. I walked in that direction, and saw Bella talking to a russet-skinned man.

The man was tall and seemed strongly built alright. He looked like a Native American; I wonder where he was from? After observing, I tuned in to their conversation.

"—I've kissed you, slept in the same bed with you—" I heard the guy say. _What?_ I hope he's kidding…Bella please say he's kidding.

However, I never got the chance to hear whether or not it was true because a gust of wind blew in from the opened doors and I saw Bella leaning into _his_ embrace. I saw red, as I continuously flexed my hands so I wouldn't go throwing punches at his face right away.

I wanted to turn away, but my feet wouldn't let me move. They were glued to the ground as I stood there witnessing the whole scene. I felt like I was punched in the guts. I never knew it would hurt so much watching Bella in another man's arms.

My thoughts didn't wander any further away because Bella turned in my direction and stared at me. I saw her eyes go round, and she managed to stammer out a few words, "Edward…I didn't know you were here."

She sprung out of the man's embrace like he was on fire. I was to numb to make the first step forward, so she hesitantly stepped towards me. The man followed behind her.

"Umm…Edward, this is my friend Jacob; and Jake, this is my boyfriend Edward." She said in a wavering voice.

Jake stuck his hand out, and I shook it with more force than I normally did. I acknowledged him with a nod but kept my mouth shut. I wasn't sure Bella was going to like what I wanted to say.

The silence continued awkwardly for a few seconds, and that Jacob guy seemed to realize I wasn't leaving. So he said, "Well, I should get going. I'll see you around, Bells." And he gave her a small hug and kissed her hair. Bella stood stiffly at her spot, thankfully, not returning the gesture. Otherwise, I really wasn't sure I could keep my temper in check. The _Jacob_ guy took the chance to give me a smug grin over her head when she was feeling uncomfortable. That bastard.

Bella and I stared at each other for who knows how long. The noise around us couldn't be heard, all I felt in the room was her. I had a dozen feelings buzzing through my mind right now, and I knew I had to be the first one to talk.

So I did. "We need to talk."

I saw her gulp nervously. "Yeah." She said in a small voice. "Now?" She didn't dare look at me.

"Later." I said in a low voice. Suddenly, I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she was startled by my gesture. I could sense her looking at me puzzlingly; then she turned her head in the direction I was seeing. Realization dawned on her face.

Heidi was whispering something to Renata, and they snuck glances at us when they thought we weren't looking. Although I was hurt and confused by Bella's behavior earlier, I still felt like I should play the role of her boyfriend well in front of her relatives.

"Do you want to leave now?" I asked Bella. She nodded. We met the Seear family on our way out, thanking them for inviting us.

I walked Bella over to her car. "My place or yours?" I asked.

She answered, "Your place. Alice and Ryan are at my apartment."

It made sense. This conversation was best held without other people listening in. "Okay. I'll meet you there." I opened and closed her door for her before walking over to where my car was parked.

The drive home was tense. I didn't know how to ask Bella the questions I had been dying to ask. Who was Jacob? How come she never mentioned him? Were they a couple before? I shook those thoughts out of my head before they railed out of control any more rampantly. The only sound that could be heard was the music coming out of the radio.

I got to my apartment before Bella did. After waiting ten more minutes, I was getting nervous. Did she not want to talk about it, preferring to go straight home instead? She left earlier than me, and although I knew I drove fast, she shouldn't be _that_ far behind. I was debating whether to call her since I didn't want to seem too pushy.

I heard a car door slam downstairs. She was here.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, the doorbell rang. I went to open it, and my heart broke at what I saw.

Her eyes were red and blotchy, and I could see the tear trails down her cheeks. I hoped she stopped on the side when she cried, and not cried while she was driving. I felt my heart softening, but it hardened again when I was reminded of the events of tonight.

I led her to the living room. She sat on one side of the sofa while I sat on the other end.

"Who—"

"Did—" We started at the same time. I motioned for her to go first.

"Did you forget about tonight?" She asked as she fidgeted with her hands.

"No, I would never forget something like this. Besides I told you I would be late."

"But you were late for two hours!"

"I got held up at the hospital, alright!" I raised my voice. "There was a fire in a nearby neighborhood today, and I was so busy that I didn't even have time to call. You of all people should know that emergencies happen!" I rambled on, "I tried my best already! But what do I see when I get there? My girlfriend in her ex's arms! Did you know how that made me feel?"

"Jake isn't my ex! He's just my childhood friend!" Bella fired back at me.

"Huh" I snorted. "And you sleep with you 'friend'?"

Bella stood up and looked at me angrily. "That was when we were toddlers! Our parents were close, and we had naps together!" I was shocked at the information as she continued on. "And you probably want to know about the kiss, right? Jake kissed me_ on the cheek_ when I was five! Just because our parents thought it would be cute to take as a picture! Any more questions?"

I shook my head dumbly. Apparently, I had it all wrong. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"Damn right you didn't know! And you probably didn't know how they thought I was making you up either!"

I looked at her questioningly, not daring to speak. She paced for a while before sitting back down and putting her head against her hands. I took a gamble and scooted closer to her, but still left a little space between us.

"I was always the plain, old Bella to them in high school. Renata and Heidi were cheerleaders and Jacob was on the basketball team. They dated beautiful people, while I only watched. It was unbelievable that we were all blood-related—"

"Wait a minute. I thought you said you and Jacob were friends?"

"Technically, we're distant cousins; even more distant than I am to Heidi and Renata. But since our parents were always really close, we were best friends." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay…um…so what happened in high school?"

"They knew that guys rarely asked me out. If someone did, he must've been some geek or nerd." She shuddered. "So when they knew I would be bringing my 'good-looking' boyfriend to the party, they were skeptical."

"You told them I was good looking?" I blurted the question out before I could stop myself.

"They asked. I told them." She said nonchalantly. "Anyways, you didn't show up tonight, and I had no more excuses to make up for you for being late. So they thought…." She trailed off. I knew what she was going to say without her needing to finish the sentence.

"They thought you made up a dream guy for yourself. Did they ask you questions or something to make you think that?" I asked softly.

Her lip quivered. "They kept asking why you weren't here yet. And I tried calling you, but you never picked up." I saw tears falling down, so I put my arms around her gently as if asking her, without words, was this okay? She didn't respond at first, but eventually I felt her relax.

"I'm sorry. I should've called when I was on the road, but I was just really anxious to get to you. They really shouldn't have done that though, kept asking you questions I mean." _No wonder Bella really wanted me to go with her to the party_, I thought to myself.

She sighed. "Heidi was fine about it, but I think Chelsea really wanted to see for herself. She just likes to make people squirm I guess. I don't like her."

"She likes to make people squirm alright." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, Bella heard and raised her eyebrow.

So I explained how Chelsea tried to seduce me when I first stepped into the ballroom. She went from angry to furious, and I thought it wasn't the best way to help her right now, emotionally. So I exaggerated a few parts a bit, making it funny. She cracked a smile.

"It's getting late. I should go back home." Bella said softly.

I didn't want her to go. I liked having her head lying on my shoulders, in our own bubble, so that nobody could get to us. But I knew she had to go home to Ryan. "Do you want me to drive you back? I could drive your car back for you tomorrow?" I offered.

"No, it's okay. I think I might need some…alone time to think things through."

I nodded understandingly. We said goodbye, and I watched from the window as her car pulled away.

xXx

It was after eleven that night when I received an angry call from Alice.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice asked angrily. "Did you do something stupid again?"

"Um..yes?" Alice was scary, so I decided to just admit it instead of talking in circles with her.

So I gave her the rundown of what happened today. I didn't go into details, just that I was late and there was some misunderstanding. I figured it was Bella's story to tell and not mine.

"Well, looks like someone has got some ass-kissing to do." Alice snickered.

I groaned. "I know." I said into the phone.

"So…I wasn't calling to holler at you, I'm calling to talk to you about our plan tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that, I think I might have to make some changes." I said.

**BPOV**

My hospital cellphone rang wildly on Saturday morning. What in the world….?

After answering the phone, I knew I had to go to the hospital; Angela was called in as well. I called Alice first, but she didn't pick up her phone. Biting my bottom lip nervously, I called Edward.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Edward? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Bella? What's wrong?" He was instantly alert.

"Nothing, I was called in by the hospital this morning, and now I'm trying to find somebody to look after Ryan."

"Oh…um…I've actually got some stuff to do today…"

What does he have to do that he's not willing to share? "That's fine, I'll just call someone else." I said coldly.

"Bella, no, I didn't mean it that way. Sorry—"

"No, no, it's fine really. Thanks." After I hung up, I began racking my brain for anyone that might be free to look after Ryan. I knew his babysitter wasn't free this Saturday, so I didn't bother calling her.

A name suddenly popped into my mind. Perfect!

xXx

The hospital was busy that day. I had to wolf down my lunch because there were not enough doctors covering today. Kids were screaming in their rooms, and the wards were so lively with action.

When I got off work, I checked my phone for the time. I noticed that I had two missed calls and a voicemail message icon was blinking merrily. They were all from Edward. I listened to the message.

"Hey, Bella. Um…I'm leaving a message because after what happened last night…yeah, I figured I had better let you know where I am. Anyways, I'm finished with my stuff today, and I decided to drop by your place. I'm sorry I couldn't look after Ryan, I really wanted to. See you soon. Bye."And the call ended there.

Awww…it was sweet of him to leave a message. I wonder if he's at my place now—OH SHIT!

I groaned. I hope he wasn't at my place yet. I stepped on the pedal of my car and sped home. When I turned into the street of my apartment complex, I found out I was too late. A familiar Volvo was already parked there.

Edward didn't know whom I had asked to babysit Ryan for me today.

This was the first time that I cursed the elevator for being so slow. I had a feeling I would not like to see what was currently going on in my apartment. I do hope they remembered to keep Ryan out of this.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I groaned. _This was not going to be pretty. _I could hear their voices outside already. They must be in a very hot debate because they didn't even noticed I was unlocking my door.

I heard Jake say in a loud voice, "I know more about them than you'll ever know, you jer—" I decided to open the door that instance because I did not want Ryan to learn anymore colorful vocabulary today.

When I swung the door open, I saw Edward and Jacob standing in front of each other, fists clenched. They both whipped their heads in my direction, like deers caught in headlights.

"Hello, guys. I leave you alone for a few minutes and this is what I find. Do I want to know what just went on here?" I asked calmly.

"No." They said simultaneously.

"Where is Ryan?"

Edward pointed to my bedroom, "Sleeping."

I nodded. "And you guys didn't think he needed some peace and quiet while sleeping?"

They both looked at the ground sheepishly. I waited for a while before saying, "Okay guys, out, _now_, both of you. Jake, thank you for taking care of Ryan today."

Jake nodded and smiled towards me, and headed towards the door behind me. He stopped when he realized Edward didn't move.

"Edward? The same goes for you." I asked.

"Um…Alice wanted me to deliver something…" Edward said.

"Okay then." I turned to Jake, who was now standing beside me, "Thanks Jake." I gave him a small hug.

"Anytime Bells. And I'm sorry." Jake said softly in my ear.

I smiled. "It's alright. I was just nervous about Ryan."

"Of course. Bye." And Jake shut the door after he left.

I faced Edward, "So, what does Alice have to give me?"

Edward walked to the living room, motioning for me to come as well. He handed me a rectangular box and said, "Alice wanted to give you this, and told me that I wasn't allowed to peek inside."

I laughed and shooed him out of my living room. I opened the box curiously, and I found a tiny dress in it. I took out the dress carefully; I liked the dress, but I did hope it had more cloth attached to it. A piece of paper fluttered out.

_Bella,_

_Rosalie and I are hogging you to ourselves tomorrow for the whole day. It's a girls' day out, no arguing! Ryan will be staying at Edward's place tomorrow; him, Jasper, and Emmett will take turns looking after him. I sent the dress over to give you an idea of what we might be doing tomorrow night…_

_You'll thank me for this later!_

_Ali_

I blushed. I most certainly did have an idea at where I'll be tomorrow night. I could almost hear Alice laugh evilly as she wrote this note. I quickly put the dress back in the box, and carried it to my study because I didn't want to wake Ryan by going into the bedroom.

"Edward?" I called out quietly.

"In here." I heard Edward's voice float out from the kitchen. He was flipping randomly through today's newspaper.

"I've got to go and buy groceries. Alice said she's demanding a girls' day out tomorrow, and I still have to get some stuff."

"I'll be here." Edward promised.

"Thanks." I said gratefully. I put on my coat again and grabbed my bag. I gave Edward a quick peck before leaving.

I was running out of daily necessities and groceries, so I had to get them done today. Just as I was walking out of the store, I bumped into Chelsea.

"Bella!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Chelsea." I acknowledged.

She asked excitedly, "Grocery shopping?"

"Yeah." I answered. What was so interesting about grocery shopping? "I never thought I'd see you here."

"Oh, I was going over to your place. I called, but Edward said you were here." Chelsea answered.

_That figures. _"So, did you want to find me for something?"

"Why don't you put the things away in your car first and we can talk in that café over there?"

xXx

We both ordered coffee. And I waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry if I seemed distant and not so nice to you since I met you. I just have some things on my mind."

_Does seducing my boyfriend count?_ I thought.

She went on to say, "Um…so I knew you were a doctor, and I hoped I might be able to ask you some questions."

"Go on."

"My sister's son…well, he has some mental problems. But they aren't willing to take him to see a psychiatrist, says it ruins the family's reputation or whatever. But I'm worried about him."

"What symptoms does he have?" I asked inquisitively.

"He'd be perfectly normal one moment, and crying in rage the next. We don't have any doctors in our family, so we don't know what's wrong with him."

"He must have been stimulated by something to have that reaction." I commented.

Chelsea said, "Yeah, we figured as well. But we just can't figure out _what_ stimulated him. My sister and her husband love their son very much, unlike someone who doesn't—" Chelsea stopped.

I raised my eyebrow, hoping she could go on. I was curiously about what she had to say.

Chelsea sighed. "You might as well know. She is your cousin after all." She paused and moved the spoon in her cup for a few seconds before continuing, "I overheard Heidi having a phone conversation with Renata about adoption."

* * *

So who was the one asking about adoption? Heidi or Renata?

What's going to happen on the girls' day out?

And...what were Jacob and Edward arguing about before Bella came back?

'Til next time!

A/N:

Mwahaha...I know this is a HUGE cliffy, but I just couldn't help it :P

Again, if you want to know about what's going to happen sooner, **leave a review, and I'll send something called a 'sneak peek' along **:)

Before I forget, I've recently started a blog just for this story.

If the sneak peeks are still not enough for your appetite, you might want to check out the blog.

I'll put the **pictures of clothing/buildings on the blog**, and you'll know how the chapter is coming along during the week.

LINK: http:/www(dot)fanfictionerborn2bmyself(dot)wordpress(dot)com

Have fun over there! And I hope to see you next week!

Thanks for reading!

born2bmyself 2011.03.09


	19. The Warning

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own the twilight characters

**.: thanks :. **thanks to the people who reviewed! **o0S0o | lozzy035 | loutomybeth2619 | TWILIFE2011 | i(dot)eat(dot)sugar(dot)for(dot)breakfast | AurellaCullen | koolgirl95 | There's-So-Much-More | touttoi(dot)| twilightnaley19 | MissMartha | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | VampyMusik | Throughmyeyes19 | libra-bc | TwilightLuver127b | alieangel | misslaurielou88 | D-Twilighter | crazyperson17 | kyky xx 123 | TwilighterLuver3 | svollgraf | rolozano | prettyinpink21 | Twilight Addict 3 | Writers(dot)of(dot)the(dot)Gods | ressax | marzipan(is this your real penname? because I still wasn't able to send you a sneak peek!) | one2love | addicted2Twifanfics | angelplusbuffyequals4ever | boitshepo | Twigrl 14 | BubblyBookz31 | socceredout | Sandroline | emm5683**

**.: betas :. **Thank you to both of my betas AurellaCullen and ShiningStarr! Sorry I sent you guys this chapter so late, but you guys beta-ed and sent it back right away!

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 18 Old Friends and New Findings...**

"My sister's son…well, he has some mental problems. But they aren't willing to take him to see a psychiatrist, says it ruins the family's reputation or whatever. But I'm worried about him."

"What symptoms does he have?" I asked inquisitively.

"He'd be perfectly normal one moment, and crying in rage the next. We don't have any doctors in our family, so we don't know what's wrong with him."

"He must have been stimulated by something to have that reaction." I commented.

Chelsea said, "Yeah, we figured as well. But we just can't figure out _what_ stimulated him. My sister and her husband love their son very much, unlike someone who doesn't—" Chelsea stopped.

I raised my eyebrow, hoping she could go on. I was curiously about what she had to say.

Chelsea sighed. "You might as well know. She is your cousin after all." She paused and moved the spoon in her cup for a few seconds before continuing, "I overheard Heidi having a phone conversation with Renata about adoption."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh? So who was asking about adoption?" I inquired curiously.

Chelsea replied, "Renata. Even though they are both in the law department, Heidi is an expert in family and domestic law."

"You think Renata had a baby?"

"Could be another woman's for all I know." Chelsea said. "But why would she keep it a secret if it was someone else's baby? There has got to be a reason for that."

I looked at Chelsea closely; she was clearly excited about something. I said, "Seems like you have everything figured out."

Chelsea nodded. "Her father is thinking about finding someone to partner up with Heidi at the branch in California. Renata…didn't always take their family business very seriously, so her father didn't give her the place right away. Now, she's doing everything to win her father's heart, and a baby born out of the wedlock won't do it."

"Did she have a boyfriend then or something?"

Chelsea chuckled. "This is where the awkward part comes in. Her ex-boyfriend worked within the Volturi company, too."

"Isn't that Marcus's family business?"

"The same one." Chelsea nodded.

My phone rang right then showing it was Edward calling. I said to Chelsea, "Sorry, but I've got to take this." Chelsea smiled understandingly.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's almost Ryan's dinnertime, should I go ahead and feed him? Or wait until you come home?" Edward asked thoughtfully.

"It's that late already? Hm….feed him first. There should be something I made for him already in the fridge. I'll be coming home in a while."

"Okay. Should I cook something for you, too?"

"How about I bring something home for the both of us? What would you like?"

"Whatever you're having. Thanks." Edward answered.

We hung up, and I turned my attention back to Chelsea.

"I'm so sorry to take up so much of your time! I really should let you go now." Chelsea said apologetically.

"It's alright, Edward's got everything covered." I said truthfully.

"How about I come and find you some other time? I'll try to find out more about my sister's son in the meantime."

"Sure. It was nice talking to you Chelsea."

"Just call me Chels." She said.

xXx

I figured I should keep mine and Chelsea's meeting to myself for now. For one, I didn't think Renata and Heidi would want the whole world knowing about the baby they kept a secret between themselves. For the other, I didn't think it would be nice if I told others about the sickness of Chelsea's nephew when she wanted to tone it down. So I didn't say anything to Edward, either.

Edward and I talked for a bit that night, and our relationship is strong like before. I decided to go to bed early because I had no idea what Alice and Rosalie had planned for me, meaning Edward left early as well.

Sure enough, Alice arrived on my doorstep bright and early the next morning. We took Ryan over to Edward's first, and then we drove to our destination where Rosalie was waiting us. And the day was filled with pampering and shopping. They paid for everything, claiming that it was their birthday present to me.

It was nice spending a day with Alice and Rosalie. I hadn't had a chance to have a girls' day out since…well, a long time ago. And these few weeks, I had mainly been with Edward, so this was a nice change.

We called to check on the boys in the afternoon. Edward left for the hospital, leaving Jasper and Emmett at his place looking after my boy. Ryan was sleeping soundly in the bedroom, where Edward had prepared his sleeping area. Emmett was leaving in the evening to check up on his Fitness Factory, and Jasper would wait until Edward got home before he went back to his and Alice's place so that Edward and Ryan would have some father-and-son bonding time.

We went to Alice's place to clean up and change. I let them do my makeup without a fight because I was in a great mood today. I slipped into my little black dress which had a halter top with an exposed back. The lazer cut tiers had a fun and flirty look. I stepped out of the room to see what Rosalie and Alice wore.

Alice had on an animal print bandage dress. It was chic and fun, and it was totally Alice's style. But what made my jaw drop was what I saw Rosalie wore. The goddess herself had on a gold foil dress. I'm guessing Emmett didn't know Rose had this dress? Otherwise, he would have never let Rose out the door like this for other males to see.

We were let into the club immediately. Just as my eyes were getting used to the dark, Alice pulled me over to the counter, handing me a drink. All three of us drank them up, and found a table nearby.

No sooner had Rosalie sat down did a man ask her for a dance. The music was booming and the noise level was loud. Lights were pointing in every direction, and I felt myself moving to the rhythm.

"Bella, come on! Let's go dance!" Alice pulled me into the crowd. We danced to the song freely, singing along when we knew the lyrics. I soon found myself dancing with a guy, with Alice nowhere in sight. I was nervous at first, but I figured I might as well have my fun.

I found myself with a different dancing partner for every song. I didn't have to find them, they just came to me. It was nice to be confident and gorgeous once in a while. Although some of the men made gross comments, it was nice being checked out by others.

As I sat down to take a drink, I wondered how Edward would feel if he saw me like this. Would he disapprove? What if he didn't like me dancing with other men? The questions started in my head, and I couldn't help but wonder if I was betraying Edward.

"Belllaaa" Alice drawled as she sat down beside me. She patted my leg, "Don't worry about Edward. He knows."

I looked at Alice alarmingly. _How did she know?_ I could see that Alice had more than a few beers, but she was still aware of what she was doing. "How does he know?" I asked.

Alice simply gave me a wink and said, "You'll see." And she walked back into the crowd.

I decided I might as well have my share of fun instead of worrying. So I stepped back into 'party Bella' mode, and danced into the night.

xXx

I really didn't want to have a hangover tomorrow, so I stopped drinking after a few beers. It was almost midnight when Rosalie said it was time to go. I said thanks to Alice and Rose when the taxi stopped at my apartment complex. They had those silly grins on their faces, and I wondered if they had too much to drink.

When I opened my door, the air smelled different. As I stepped into the kitchen, I saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the table. Beside it was a card.

_Bella,_

_I hope you had fun tonight. I was actually the one to demand Alice and Rose to go clubbing with you. I thought it would be nice for you to go out and enjoy yourself._

_I hoped it made you feel beautiful. Because you are._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Edward_

I had tears in my eyes after I read it. His present to me was to _make_ myself know that I was beautiful. That people want me. I was moved by his thoughtfulness. I was so overwhelmed with feelings that I decided to call Alice first.

"Ali?"

"What did he leave?" Alice asked.

"He left flowers and a card."

Alice probed, "And?"

"He really came up with the idea of you guys going clubbing with me?" I said in wonder.

Alice laughed softly. "He did. And Rose and I really wasn't his main reason today. We just went to make sure you weren't hurt or anything. It was all about you today. By the way, he paid for the dress, too."

I growled into the phone, "And you said you got it free from a friend, Ali." Another thought popped into my mind, "Did he already see the dress?"

"Nope. He just gave me a check and buy whatever I think you would like to wear." Alice answered gleefully. "It was fun shopping without using my own money."

I laughed. "I bet it was. And I'd better call Edward now."

Alice said hesitantly, "Uh…you probably should."

"Anything I need to know?" I asked.

"I kinda made a call to him when we were at the club. You know, tell him how you're doing and _what_ you're doing…" Alice said sheepishly.

I groaned. "Alice…are you sure his heart can take that?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It never hurts to try!" Alice answered.

"Okay, I'd better call him right now." I agreed.

I dialed the familiar number after I hung up with Alice.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward." I said softly.

"You're home?" He asked.

I went into the living room to sit on the sofa and curled my feet up on it. "Mmhmm. Thanks for the flowers and the card. And the dress." I added.

"You're welcome." He paused before saying, "Did it?"

"Did it what?"

"Did it make you feel beautiful?"

I smiled into the dark. "Yeah, it did. But it would have been better if you were there."

I heard him chuckle into the phone. "Are you sure about that? I would probably be kicking all the guys away from you for the whole night."

"That, you would." I agreed.

There was silence for a while. It was comfortable, and we weren't in a hurry to take away the silence.

"How was Ryan today?"

"I think we tired him out. He was playing the whole day, and I think I found a kid at his age that would be a great friend for him." Edward said smugly.

"Who?" I didn't know anyone in Edward's apartment complex, so I had no idea who he might've made friends with today.

"Emmett." Edward answered.

I laughed loudly and wrapped my arm over my stomach. "I wasn't expecting that. But it makes sense." I continued asking, "Did he sleep well?"

"Yeah, he slept great. But I think that was because he was _really_ tired though." Edward emphasized.

"I should let you go to sleep now. We've both got work tomorrow." I said sadly.

"Oh, about that. I've already taken care of your morning rounds tomorrow, so you can arrive later."

"Thanks." I said gratefully. I was definitely going to sleep in tomorrow.

"Goodnight, birthday girl."

"Goodnight."

xXx

The next day, Jasper and Alice knocked on my door later on in the morning, bringing Ryan over. Edward went in the hospital early, so they took care of Ryan for a while. After I saw Ryan's sitter arrive, I changed and headed to work, too.

It was noon when I got a text.

_I'm bringing over dinner tonight for all three of us to your place. I figured you'd want to spend some time with Ryan after all these days. But wear something nice though. We'll pretend we're in the restaurant. ;) -E_

I should have known he would be this attentive. And I couldn't wait until tonight! The afternoon went by slower than I would have liked, but it passed anyway. I rushed home after work, hoping he wasn't there already.

Since he told me to dress in something pretty, I wore a burgundy ruffle dress with black tights. I had Ryan dress in something nicer as well. Soon enough, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to see Edward holding more than a few paper bags at my door. It seemed like we were having French cuisine tonight. As I helped him set the table, I could already feel my mouth watering. The rich smell was pleasant to my nose.

We had a lovely dinner altogether. The food was fabulous and the three of us had a lively conversation. Ryan was very expressive with his words now, and we enjoyed listening to him talk his head off.

As we were clearing the table, Edward whispered in my ear, "I have another surprise for you later, after Ryan's asleep."

I looked at him sternly. "You know I don't like surprises."

He chuckled, "I know you don't. But it's just a present."

"I thought you gave me your present yesterday."

"Yeah, but I promise this present is the last one of the season." He said, his eyes twinkling. I nodded gratefully in return.

Both of us took turns reading to Ryan that night, and I could tell Edward was really eager to give me my present. I just hoped it wasn't something that moved.

"Here you go. I hope you like it." Edward handed me a small box. He was suddenly unsure of himself.

I opened the box to find a necklace. The pendant was a key and the top of the key was shaped like a heart. The meaning of the pendant was what made my heart flutter—_you have the key to my heart_.

I had tears in my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around Edward, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Edward. This has got to be the best gift I've ever gotten."

"You're welcome." His words were muffled by my hair. "I'm glad you liked it, honey."

"Help me put it on?" I asked, holding the necklace delicately.

He smiled warmly. "Of course." After he fastened the clasp on the necklace, I surveyed it for a few more seconds, turning here and there, just looking at how the light reflected off the pendant.

We sat on the sofa together, holding hands. I didn't want him to leave for the night yet, and neither did a moment, I looked at him out of a corner of my eye, and I thought I felt his thoughts wander somewhere else. He was thinking about something, and I was hoping he could talk to me about it.

"So, um…I was curious. What does Jacob do?" He finally asked.

I looked at him suspiciously, but answered nonetheless, "He's a coach, PE teacher, something like that at a small school at home. He loves working with the kids. But he's a great mechanic though. I think he's been dreaming of opening his own garage someday."

His face was thoughtful for a moment before continuing his questions, "Did he always stay in his hometown to teach? I bet he got some bigger opportunities."

"Yep, he had always lived in La Push. At first it was because of his Dad—he was a wheelchair user by then. But soon, he was content there. Of course, other than leaving La Push to go to University of Minnesota, he hadn't really traveled to any other state."

"Oh." He replied.

Despite that I wanted to ask him why he brought up the question, I had a good guess it had something to do with the fight between him and Jacob the other day.

xXx

A few weeks later, I received a call from Chelsea.

"Hey, Bella, are you home?"

I answered, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I've got some more information on my nephew's illness. Can I come over now?" She said in a worried tone.

"Sure. You're still in the area?"

"Uh-huh. I'm helping Heidi with the California branch. Renata went back to Italy to help her husband. I'm on break so I decided to come to Seattle again." She explained.

"Come on over then."

It wasn't like I was suddenly close friends with Chelsea, but being the doctor I was, I wanted to help her. Half an hour later, I saw a beige car stop at my apartment complex. Chelsea stepped out of the vehicle, said something to the driver, and walked towards my building. Ryan raced me to the door when the doorbell rang. Oops, I forgot to tell him Edward wasn't coming today.

"Hello, Chelsea." I said after I opened the door. Ryan shrank back behind me when he saw a stranger at the door.

Chelsea gave me a small hug as if we were old friends. "Hi. Oh, and this must be your son! You're very handsome, aren't you?" She tried to look around me at Ryan.

"Ryan, this is Chelsea, one of my friends." I explained to the frightened little boy.

"I hope we can be friends too, Ryan." Chelsea said sweetly.

"Ryan sweetie, why don't you go play in the living room? Chelsea and I will be right there, okay?" Ryan nodded and ran off.

"Let's go into the kitchen first." I said to Chelsea. After we were settled at the kitchen table, I explained to Chelsea, "Ryan's still afraid of strangers, but Edward and I are still trying to let him get used to people he hasn't met before."

"It's alright. I understand." Chelsea said understandingly. "Any kid would be like that, and under Ryan's condition, it's perfectly normal."

"So, what's the news about your nephew?" I asked.

Chelsea put her tea down. "Well, he's sleeping less every day. And it's hard to get him to pay attention sometimes. His mood swings are erratic."

I thought for a moment. "Does he sometimes seem depressive? Like sad or loss of interest, something like that?"

Chelsea nodded. "So do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Sort of. But from what you're telling me, he has bipolar disorder. I'm only guessing here, because I haven't seen him and I'm no expert in this area."

"So what could my sister do?" Chelsea asked eagerly.

"It would be best to take him to see a doctor—" I started.

Chelsea shook her head, "No, that's not even a possibility for them."

"Then all I can say is keep an eye on him. If he gets worse, he has to go to the hospital whether you guys like it or not." I said sternly.

Chelsea nodded. I decided it was time to change the topic and give Chelsea some time to think about my suggestion.

"So who was it that drove you here?"

"Gianna."

"Gianna? Does she live here?" I asked.

Chelsea laughed. "Yes, she does. She has always lived in Seattle. Didn't you know that?"

I was amazed. She lived this close all these years and I didn't know? It made sense though, I wasn't really close to her. I answered, "I had no idea."

"I could see that." Chelsea grinned. "But I think she's getting married, too. She has a steady boyfriend now. His family is rich as well."

"Did Heidi tell you that?"

"Nah, she only told me some stuff about Gianna, the rest I guessed. I'm great at pairing people up, shouldn't you know by now?" She grinned. "Heidi said she was kept more to herself after they graduated and went to college. From what I gathered, Heidi was pretty close to Gianna when they were in high school?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they were best friends."

"They aren't all that close now, but they are still good friends."

"So Gianna found a job in Seattle right after she graduated from college?"

"No. Heidi said she stayed there for about a year before applying for a job in Seattle."

I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, and I turned to see Ryan waddling in.

"Mama…come play." Ryan tugged on my arm.

"Chelsea and Mommy are talking. How about we play later?" I said. Ryan seemed to disagree with me, and continued tugging my hand. While he switched hands to tug my arm, he saw Chelsea sitting there.

"Hi." Chelsea said warmly.

Ryan looked at her shyly. "Hello."

Chelsea turned to me, "How about we all go into the living room? Would it be alright?"

I considered it for a moment. "Okay, then."

We played with Ryan for a while, and Ryan was warming up to Chelsea. I was glad Ryan was getting used to the idea of meeting different people and adjusting quicker.

We heard a honk outside, and I peered out the window to see the same beige car that Chelsea came in parked along the sidewalk.

"Hey, isn't that Gianna's car?"

Chelsea looked outside as well. "Oh, no! My cellphone's in my bag in the kitchen! I didn't hear it ringing." Chelsea rushed to the kitchen to call Gianna.

I walked into the kitchen as she finished her call to Gianna. "I should get going. I told Gianna I would be right down."

"Of course." I called out to the living room, "Ryan! Chelsea's leaving! Come say goodbye."

We met Ryan at the doorway. "It was nice to meet you Ryan. I hope I can come and visit again. We could play a different game next time?"

Ryan nodded and said, "Bye-bye."

Chelsea turned to me, "Thank you so much for your help Bella."

"It was nothing actually. But keep me posted on your nephew's situation. I'll try to help any way I can." I promised.

Chelsea smiled, and I closed the door behind her.

No more than ten seconds later, I heard the doorbell ring again. Did Chelsea forget something?

I opened the door and said, "Did you—" And I stopped when I saw Edward at the door holding my mail.

"Edward! I thought you said you couldn't come today! Come in, it's freezing outside." I wrapped my arms around him.

Edward chuckled, "This is a nice welcome. I finished my work at the hospital as fast as I could, I couldn't wait to see you and Ryan. Speaking of which, where's my favorite boy?"

"Hereeee!" Ryan yelled excitedly as he walked as fast as he could to us without tripping.

Edward picked him up and lifted him into the air, earning a squeal from Ryan. Edward walked into the kitchen and put the mail on the table before we all headed into the living room.

As it was getting near dinner time, I went into the kitchen to cook. I hummed as I set the table. I put the large stack of mail on the kitchen counter so it wouldn't be in the way. I had been meaning to pick up my mail sometime, but I kept forgetting. Edward was so considerate, and the three of us were getting closer and closer over these weeks. He even stayed for some nights. We really felt like any normal family. I wondered if he was staying tonight?

"What are you thinking, love?" He whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

I felt my heart beat a little faster every time he called me "love". I could never get tired of hearing it. "I was just thinking about you." I said, blushing.

"Oh? What about me?" Edward asked amusedly.

"Umm…I was wondering if you were staying tonight." I said the last part in a whisper.

I could feel Edward smile behind me. "I'll stay if you want me to."

I nodded, and Edward left to walk out the kitchen. Just before he stepped outside, he turned and said, "You know, I was planning on staying whether you asked or not. I even brought my overnight bag."

I laughed.

After dinner, I thought it was time to face reality. _Bills_, I groaned. I made sure Ryan was playing with Edward before going back into the kitchen. I stood beside the counter, flipping though my mail. _Bills, bills, bills…_an oddly shaped envelope dropped to the ground. I picked it up and looked to see who it was from. Strangely, there was no address on it, in fact, the whole envelope was blank.

_Should I open it? What if it was my neighbor's?_ I turned to the back of the envelope. It wasn't sealed. Carefully, I took the paper out of the envelope, so I could still make it seem untouched if it wasn't mine.

After I read the contents of the letter, my blood ran cold. The letter said:

I'M SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT RYAN IS IN GRAVE DANGER. PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON HIM AT ALL TIMES. DO NOT LET OTHER PEOPLE KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALERT OF THIS WARNING.

I saw my hands shaking, and the letter suddenly seemed so heavy. What should I do? Ryan was in danger, and I couldn't lose him now! I tried to think of something, but no plan came up. My mind was blank, and I could hardly stand. My feet felt like jelly, and I leaned on the counter for support.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the hallway. I quickly shoved the letter back in the envelope, and hid it between the stack of bills. He turned into the kitchen seconds later.

"Hey Bella, Ryan was asking for you—are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did Ryan want me for?" I tried to seem as composed as I could be.

"He was talking about wanting to read a new storybook you bought. Did you know which one it is?"

"Yeah, the one about a big red dog. I put it on the shelf beside the television in the living room." I answered.

"Okay. Are you sure you're alright?" Edward looked at me suspiciously. "You seem like you're in shock."

I managed a small smile. "Must be the bills," I joked. "I'll come find you guys in a bit."

Edward seemed skeptical at my explanation, but nodded and left anyway. I took the envelope out of the pile of mail, and tiptoed quickly to my study. I put it under a pile of paper in the drawer of my desk. I left the stack of mail sitting on the counter as to not raise suspicion. I took a deep breath, and went to join my boys.

After we finished the story, Edward went into the living room to get something from his bag, while I snuggled deep in the blankets. I felt the bed shift a little when Edward climbed in. He pulled me close to him, and draped his arm around my waist. I really needed his comfort tonight. I was still fighting with myself as to whether or not I should tell him about the warning. But for now, I just wanted to stay safe in his arms, with Ryan in the crib next to us.

I relaxed into his embrace. He sighed into my hair, "Goodnight, my Bella."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

What was Edward thinking about when he asked questions about Jacob?

And what danger is lying ahead for Ryan?

'Til next time!

A/N:

Hmm...this chapter has a great twist to it. And I bet you guys are dying to find out about what's going to happen :)

Again, **leave a review for your sneak peek**! I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter!

The pictures are on my blog already. Go and have a look!

Thanks! And see you next week!

born2bmyself 2011.03.16


	20. Change

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own any of the twilight characters. but i do own the plot :P

**.: my fav reviewers :.** thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter! 3 you guys! **touttoi | o0S0o| loutombeth2619 | AurellaCullen | crazyperson17 | lozzy035 | pipelynn | koolgirl95 | atbatbatb | VampyMusik | alieangel | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | DizzyIzzyCullen | TwilightLuver127b | svollgraf | rosalindathevamp | shoutout23 | Tinas31 | marzipan | There's-So-Much-More | rolozano | kyky xx 123 | Twigirl 14 | LadyB3lla | i(dot)eat(dot)suger(dot)for(dot)breakfast | grannydenninelli | one2love | NannaRahRah | BubblyBookz31 | artzannie25 | Bella and Jacob fan 423 | angelplusbuffyequals4ever | prettyinpink21 | Twilight Addict 3 | Sandroline | twlightcrazzy | Writer(dot)of(dot)the(dot)gods | lilmissmindy | emm5683 | misslaurielou88 | flower123 | LiLi82 | twilightnaley19 | Midnight Angels Say Goodnight | ressax | Love | Bianfie | borntodanceninefour | 5151 | FatalAttractions | Kolista | Opie13 | David I | StarStrellaStar | cwgranger | Evolutions Vampire**

**.: beta :. **thank you so much to **AurellaCullen** for beta-ing this chapter for me! And thanks for pointing out the mistakes i made in the medical stuff =)

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 19 The Warning...**

After I read the contents of the letter, my blood ran cold. The letter said:

I'M SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT RYAN IS IN GRAVE DANGER. PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON HIM AT ALL TIMES. DO NOT LET OTHER PEOPLE KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALERT OF THIS WARNING.

I saw my hands shaking, and the letter suddenly seemed so heavy. What should I do? Ryan was in danger, and I couldn't lose him now! I tried to think of something, but no plan came up. My mind was blank, and I could hardly stand. My feet felt like jelly, and I leaned on the counter for support.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the hallway. I quickly shoved the letter back in the envelope, and hid it between the stack of bills. He turned into the kitchen seconds later.

"Hey Bella, Ryan was asking for you—are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did Ryan want me for?" I tried to seem as composed as I could be.

"He was talking about wanting to read a new storybook you bought. Did you know which one it is?"

"Yeah, the one about a big red dog. I put it on the shelf beside the television in the living room." I answered.

"Okay. Are you sure you're alright?" Edward looked at me suspiciously. "You seem like you're in shock."

I managed a small smile. "Must be the bills," I joked. "I'll come find you guys in a bit."

Edward seemed skeptical at my explanation, but nodded and left anyway. I took the envelope out of the pile of mail, and tiptoed quickly to my study. I put it under a pile of paper in the drawer of my desk. I left the stack of mail sitting on the counter as to not raise suspicion. I took a deep breath, and went to join my boys.

After we finished the story, Edward went into the living room to get something from his bag, while I snuggled deep in the blankets. I felt the bed shift a little when Edward climbed in. He pulled me close to him, and draped his arm around my waist. I really needed his comfort tonight. I was still fighting with myself as to whether or not I should tell him about the warning. But for now, I just wanted to stay safe in his arms, with Ryan in the crib next to us.

I relaxed into his embrace. He sighed into my hair, "Goodnight, my Bella."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**EPOV**

Ever since that meeting with Chelsea, Bella has been acting weird. She jumps at the smallest things, even a light tap on her shoulder when she's not paying attention, she becomes skittish. I tried to coax the reason out of her, but she changes the topic every time. She's not talking to anybody, not even Angela, and that's got me worried since I don't know how much more she can take.

Our relationship seems to be straining as the distance between us grows more and more each day, as well as her silent treatments adding more to the situation. That's on the good days. On the bad days, we argue about anything, and everything; from who should put Ryan to bed to where the forks should be placed on the table. Her stubbornness is overtaking her, and I have no idea how break through her wall she is building up around herself. She's shut herself down completely, focusing entirely on taking care of Ryan and work at the hospital.

Our friends asked me what was wrong with her, but even I am asking that exact question. We're trying to tolerate her behavior, however, she still won't open up. She's not in depression since she still works normally, eats normally and looks after Ryan; the only difference now is that she has no social life. She's blocking out her friends completely.

I drove towards Bella's place as I was thinking about her, hoping that there must be some way I could help her. She wasn't the fun and easy going Bella I knew anymore.

After opening the door with the spare key I had, I went in search of Bella and Ryan. I found them in the kitchen.

"Hey." Bella said, only glancing at me for a second before returning to her cooking.

I decided to be bold and walked slowly towards her, stopping when our bodies slightly touched; my chest gently touching her back, allowing me to feel the heat radiating from her body. She drew in a deep breath and stilled.

My palms settled on the countertop on each side of her, my body bracketing hers. I bent my head and brushed my face against her hair. I kept my hands to myself since she was the one currently holding the knife. "Bella," I murmured in a deep voice in her ear, "do you need any help?"

I felt Bella tense up, but eventually, she relaxed. Just as I thought I scored on my side, she replied politely, "No, thank you. It's Ryan that seems to acquire your attention."

I moved away from her. "Alright then. We'll be in the living room if you need us." I led Ryan out of the kitchen. Before I turned the corner into the hallway, I sneaked a peek back at Bella.

She was no longer holding the knife; it was sitting peacefully on the cutting board. She was clutching the edge of the counter and her head was bent low. And because I couldn't see her face due to her hair was blocking my view, I didn't know she was fighting tears.

xXx

Dinner was awkward. Bella and I exchanged very few words; we were mostly talking to Ryan. The little guy's vocabulary expanded during these few weeks, and though he couldn't form full sentences, he was able to get his message across… sometimes.

Ryan started pointing to something on the kitchen counter, and his whole body was angling in that direction.

"What do you want, honey? Water? Juice?" Bella asked. Ryan shook his head and kept pointing.

"Whoa there, little guy. Be careful or you'll topple over." I helped Ryan sit properly in his seat. "How about you finish your dinner first, and we can go over there and see what you want?"

I reached for his bowl of soup, and scooped a spoonful of soup. "Open up, sweetie." Suddenly, Ryan stuck out his arm, pointing in the direction of the kitchen counter again, knocking my hand, which was the one holding the bowl of soup.

The plastic bowl went crashing down, making a racket by first banging on the chair then falling to the floor. It was only a millisecond before Ryan started crying loudly and banging his hands on the table. Soup was all over the floor, on the chair, and some even landed on Bella as well.

I started reaching for Ryan to take him out of his chair. "Why don't you go change first. I'll calm him down," I said to Bella.

"Why couldn't you just give Ryan what he wanted?" Bella accused. "Then none of this would've happened."

"That's what you've been doing all these weeks! Giving Ryan anything he wanted! I don't get it; suddenly you're being so overprotective and complying towards Ryan." I fumed back.

"I have not! It's just you being selfish and not thinking about others!" Bella stood up.

"Oh, so now it's my problem?" I laughed dryly. "What about you? You've been acting all nervous and jumpy these days, and every time somebody wants to help you, you shy away." I looked at her in the eye. "What are you keeping from us? Maybe if you _changed_ your ways and stopped being so stubborn, we could be able to help you."

Bella stared back at me evenly. I could tell she wanted to fire something back at me, but one glance at Ryan made her bite her tongue. She turned away from the table and stomped out of the kitchen.

I took Ryan to the living room. I rocked Ryan back and forth gently, and talked to him in a soothing voice, hoping he would calm down soon. It was a while before his cries turned into hiccups.

As I was staring into space for who knows how long, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Bella stepped into the living room in a change of clothes. She reached her arms out wordlessly, and I handed Ryan to her. "I'll put him to bed." She said tersely.

I nodded and headed into the kitchen to clean up the mess. And I soon found out that Bella had cleaned it up already.

xXx

Bella and I hardly talk during work anymore. Anyone could notice the thick tension between us, but no one questioned us. It was time for our noon meeting on Wednesday, and our team was gathered in the meeting room.

After going through the routine work, discussing new cases that we accepted this week and bringing up some problems, we began talking about a new medical technique that could be used on patients.

Angela mentioned, "I hear that there are other hospitals trying this new method as well."

"Big hospitals? Is it legal yet?" I asked curiously.

"It's legal. However, most hospitals are still waiting to see the results from hospitals that are actually trying it." Angela replied.

We then started reading the research paper quietly, and only the sound of pens and pencils making marks on the paper could be heard.

"Hey, we could start by trying this part of the method." Mike piped up. "Page three, paragraph five."

This was probably the first time I thought Newton said something useful. Indeed, it was just the basics of the new method, and it seemed like a safe gamble. We needed to stay on the cutting edge, so some new medical techniques must be required to keep us in the race.

During the discussion, I saw that Bella kept to herself most of the time. She was concentrating really hard on reading the paper, her eyebrows furrowing now and then. Sometimes, she listened in on our conversation, but she frowned during most of them. I decided to ask what was wrong. Not directly of course, unless we wanted a replay of last evening.

"So it seems like most of us are for trying this new method. Does anyone have anything else to say?" I asked everyone.

The voice came from the exact person I wanted to hear. "I do." All eyes gathered on Bella.

"I know everyone's excited about this new method and such. However, if we look closely at the graph near the end of section two, we can see the success and failure rates. The failure rates are still pretty high, so I think we should sit and watch for a while before going ahead with the latest method." Bella finished.

Mike argued, "But we're not putting the whole method into practice. We're just trying a small part of it, just the beginning. It could possibly cure some of the disease quicker than traditional methods."

Angela said smoothly, "Hmm, maybe we could use this method as last resort in case nothing works? Since we're still not entirely positive about this technique."

I nodded. "Angela's suggestion is great." I added, "We don't have to decide today, but it gives everybody something to think about."

Bella said, "But you don't know the rates to that part of the method either. What if it's dangerous—"

"There are certain risks we have to take when we treat patients. Even with the most efficient methods, there are risks. But what we can do is try our best to cure the patients-in every way we know." I replied.

I could tell the rest of our colleagues have decided to back out of the line of fire. Only I was left arguing with Bella.

"I know that. But there's nothing wrong with sticking to the traditional method. It's perfectly well." Bella shot back.

"Exactly. But there is also nothing wrong with trying the latest method, either." I said, my voice rising.

"Um…why don't—" Ben interrupted.

I continued, "Some things have to change, whether you like it or not." I stared at her evenly, and she glared back. Both of us knew I wasn't just talking about this latest medical method. I was also talking about the fight we had yesterday-_Maybe if you changed your ways and stopped being so stubborn, we could be able to help you._ She gathered her stuff up, and walked out the door without looking back.

"We'll talk about this next time, and come to a conclusion. Meeting's over today, off to lunch." I said.

As they walked out the door, I noticed Angela whispering something to Ben before rushing out the door. Ben hung in the back, where I was. He waited until everyone was out of the room before saying, "What happened between you and Bella? We've never seen you guys argue like that before in public."

I looked out the window. "I don't know. Something's changed in her. I've tried to get her to talk about it, but nothing's worked."

"I know. Angela said the same thing. Bella's not talking." Ben said behind me.

There was silence between us. Ben switched the pile of papers in his arms to his other side before putting his hand on my shoulder. "You guys will work it out. You always do."

I turned my head to face Ben. His face was full of sympathy. After a few more pats on my shoulder, he walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. He knew I needed the privacy and quiet of the room.

xXx

During the next few days, Bella and I were skirting around each other. I realized we were even juggling our shifts around so that at least one of us was free to take care of Ryan without talking to each other. She usually took the day shifts, but I noticed that she was adamant she took a night shift every two days. We weren't on talking terms, but it was nice to know she still cared that I not turn into a walking zombie.

Ryan seemed to sense the tension between us, too. He was more restless and cried more often. Worst of all, he often asked why his other parent wasn't around. Just like tonight.

"Ryan, honey, where are you going?" I asked the little boy, who was wandering into every room in the apartment. "Did you lose one of your toys?"

"Mama…mama…" Ryan tried calling into the empty rooms. My heart broke at the sight.

"Mommy's still at work. It'll be a guys' night today, okay?" I tried.

"Mama…Dada…Ryan." He pointed to himself when he said the last word. Even I was at a loss of words this time. How do I tell a one year old that it's highly unlikely for his mom and me to be in the same room at once?

"Mommy will be home after you're in bed, Ryan. So why don't we go pick out a story to read first, huh?" I suggested.

Ryan eventually agreed, "Okay" And we walked to the bedroom.

"I'm right behind you!" I said as I pretended to chase him from behind. I earned a squeal from Ryan.

It didn't take long for Ryan to fall asleep, and I went to wait for Bella to come home at my usual place—the sofa in the living room. I didn't realize I had dozed off until I was woken up by the quiet sound of the closing of the door.

"Hi." Bella said at the entrance of the living room.

I looked up at her. "Hey." She had dark circles under her eyes, and a few strands of her hair were at the sides of her face. I bet I didn't look so well either.

"So…um, thanks for taking care of Ryan."

"No problem." I stood up. "Umm…there's something I have to talk to you about."

I could visibly see her tense up and had all her walls up again. "Ryan…he was asking for you this evening, searched every room even."

She sighed, "He's been wondering where you were when I'm taking care of him in the evenings, too."

I walked closer to her. "I think we should spend one or two evenings a week together, for the sake of Ryan." I held my breath after I made the suggestion, worried that she would disagree.

To my surprise, she said, "Yeah, I guess."

So after some switching around my shifts and hers, we were able to have the next Monday evening together. At Monday noon, Bella asked me nervously what I'd like to have for dinner; I decided to go the safer route. I offered to go get take-out from our favorite restaurant, which she agreed wholeheartedly.

The evening was…unusual. We talked, but only politely. Ryan was happier, and he was all smiles since he finally had Bella and me under the same roof. I've got to give that little guy credit, the guilt thing that he gave Bella and I sure worked out his way. After dinner, we went to the living room together, just like the old days.

I played toys with Ryan on the ground, while Bella was flipping through the channels on the sofa. I saw her occasionally glance at what we were doing and resume back to watching television.

It was all quiet and peaceful until Ryan went to sleep. I knew this was too good to be true.

"I heard that the chief gave the okay for the team to try the new technique on the patients." Bella started.

I took a deep breath. I did not like where this was heading, but I had to answer her anyway. "Yeah, but we're only using it as last resort—under the patients' and their families' permission, of course. At least we can still have hope in case the traditional methods don't work out."

Bella argued. "But you only see the good side of the method. What about the danger, the risk—"

I cut in. "Why do you always think of the downside?"

"Because it's a parents' instinct!" Bella said as loud as she could without waking up Ryan.

She suddenly realized what she just said and remained quiet. Meanwhile, I was just too stunned to answer her.

I finally found my voice, "So you're saying that I'm not a good enough 'parent'?"

"No! That's not what I meant—" She said hurriedly.

But I didn't let her explain; instead I shot back, "Perhaps Jacob's more suitable for the job then." I stood up and went to the kitchen to get my things, then walked out the door.

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind while I was driving back to my place. Even I was shocked that I brought the topic of Jacob up tonight. I thought of the conversation I had with him when I found out that he was the one who took care of Ryan while I was preparing Bella's birthday present.

_*Flashback*_

Jacob growled at me, "Don't go thinking you can waltz in and make everything alright and perfect as before."

"What do you know? That's none of your business." I glared at him.

Jacob thought for a second before saying smugly, "I knew it! I bet she never told you about her childhood."

I wanted to throw a sentence back at him to catch him off guard, but I realized he was pointing out the truth to me. I really didn't know much about Bella's childhood. Was there something I needed to know?

He continued, "She's been through a lot, and she really doesn't deserve this from you."

Now I was getting confused. I figured Bella had a peaceful childhood, from what she told me at least. I was getting frustrated that Jacob knew something I didn't. I decided to change the topic from Bella's past to Bella's present life. "I have stuck by her ever since I knew about Ryan—"

Jacob interrupted, "And you'll stick by her to the very end?"

"I'll stay as long as she wants me." I said confidently.

"See? That's the point. You'll still leave her."

"And you won't?" I challenged.

"Nope, I won't." He vowed. "Oh, and the kid? I'll bet you're just putting up with him because of Bella."

He was really getting on my nerves. "Don't doubt my parental abilities." I said in a menacing voice.

He just gloated more. "You bet I will. I can't believe she chose such an arrogant, impatient guy to act on the father role of her child."

"And what do you know about kids? Huh?" I threw the question at him."

His eyes blazed with anger, "I know more about them than you'll ever know—"

We were interrupted by Bella opening the door.

_*End of Flashback*_

_So much for an evening together_, I thought as I turned a corner on my block.

xXx

I wanted so see Bella tonight at Alice and Jasper's house warming party. We worked opposite shifts, so the only chances I got to see her this week was when we were changing "shifts" at her apartment. And we rarely even glanced at each other then. I wasn't mad at her, though she probably thought that I was. I was just trying to let things cool down between us without having to fight all the time.

But I missed her. A lot.

When I pulled into Alice and Jasper's driveway, things started to look a little better. In the glow of the fairy lights threaded around the pillars on the porch, I saw Bella's car sitting right by the front door.

Elated, I walked quickly up the steps and into the house. People thronged the foyer, the staircase, every available space to the porch out the back. After saying hello to the hosts and handing over the bottle of wine I brought. I let myself get lost in the crowds.

I saw her immediately. Bella was standing beside a man I didn't recognize. But I did recognize the sappy smile the guy was giving her. As I watched, the man leaned close and whispered something in Bella's ear. I stiffened, and my hands clenched at my side. At a light touch on my arm, I turned. It was Angela.

"Edward." She acknowledged.

"Guess Alice invited the whole neighborhood, eh?" I tried joking. My gaze went back on Bella, who appeared to be smiling at something the jerk said.

"You're not too late, you know." Angela said softly.

"Huh?" I turned back to Angela, who was also looking at Bella. Of course she knew who caught my attention.

"After so many fights between you guys, you're still the only person she lets to look after Ryan." She smiled.

It was true. Nowadays, it was either Bella or I who took care of Ryan. Not Angela, and certainly not some random babysitter.

"Go," Angela ordered, "before freckle guy nibbles her ear off."

I took a deep breath to gather up my courage, before threading through the crowd and walking towards Bella.

"Bella." I called her softly as I reached her.

Her head whipped in my direction, probably surprised that I was talking to her. "Edward." She nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Oh…uh some champagne would be nice. Thanks." She was afraid to look at me in the eye. Maybe some alcohol would help.

My fingers tingled when I brushed against hers when handing over the glass of champagne. There was a small space between us.

I cleared my throat. "Where's Ryan tonight?" Since both of us were at the party.

Bella thought for a second before answering, "I've got somebody taking care of him." She sounded like she wanted to close the topic, so we settled with watching everyone chattering around us. But it seems like Angela was wrong. She did trust somebody else to look after Ryan. It wasn't that Jacob guy again, was it?

"Bella! Edward!" Alice called us, cutting me out of my anger. I looked up to see her and Jasper walking our way. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Alice hugged Bella.

"Busy these days?" Jasper asked with a slap on my back.

"You can't imagine how busy." I groaned. Jasper chuckled.

"How about we show you around our home?" Alice said excitedly.

Bella bobbed her head. I said, "Sure, lead the way."

Our friends bought a cozy two-story house with a basement. There were four rooms upstairs, a bedroom, two guest rooms and one as Alice's place to work. Then we went back to the first floor, where Jasper's study was located. When we got to their kitchen, I saw Bella's eyes turn as round as saucers.

"Oh my gosh! I love your kitchen! It's huge." Bella brushed her hand across the endless counters.

Alice said dryly, "Seems like I should start learning how to cook."

"You don't cook often?" Bella wondered.

Alice shook her head. "Nope."

We watched Bella exclaim from the oven to the forks in the cupboard. She seemed like a three year old in a toy store, only the difference between them was the recipient of joy. I found myself picturing her in this kitchen, with Ryan running in the hallways, and me coming home from work….

"Edward?" Jasper called me back to reality. I shook the thoughts away.

"Yeah?"

"You spaced out there for a second. The girls are going to see the family room, wanna go?"

I nodded, still unable to speak. Why did I suddenly have those thoughts about Bella and Ryan? Bella and I weren't even talking!

The family room had a small fireplace, and Alice started talking about how they wished they could have kids after they're married. I could easily imagine a family of kids living in this house. It felt like…home.

We went to their backyard last. It wasn't that big, but their porch was gorgeous.

"You could squeeze a small swing over there." I heard Bella say to Alice. Apparently, she was thinking about Alice and Jasper's future kids, too.

"Yeah! And I was thinking that I could grow something in that patch…" Alice said to Bella as they walked in that direction.

I turned to Jasper. "This place feels like home already. And it sounds like you better start making those babies soon." I joked.

Jasper grinned. "You don't hear me complaining." We laughed together.

After we quieted down, Jasper asked seriously, "How's it going between you and Bella?"

"Seems like everyone's been asking me that question these days." I said.

"You're not the only one having to answer them." Jasper nudged me in the direction of Alice and Bella. I raised my eyes to see Alice saying something to Bella, who had her eyes on me. She looked to the ground once she noticed I was looking her way.

I sighed. "I don't know. Just when I thought things were getting better, we fight. Again. I'll admit I said some angry comments, but she won't tell me what's wrong."

"She misses you, too, you know." Jasper said, for my ears only.

"How did you know I—"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It's obvious. Anyone can see it. And Bella admitted it to Alice on the phone the other day."

"You read my mind." I muttered under my breath.

"Just be there for her now, that's all I'm saying." Jasper suggested. "And…I've got to go check on the guests. I'll see you inside later." After patting me comfortingly on the shoulder, Jasper waved to Alice and indicated he was going into the house. I followed him in.

I stood at their living room window, watching Bella and Alice take a stroll in the backyard. They were in deep conversation about something, and I had a good guess at what they were talking about. When they started to walk towards the house, I quickly went into the kitchen to grab something to drink, more like something to busy my hands with.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked when she and Bella walked in.

"Last I saw him, he was in the living room talking to your neighbors." I replied.

"Thanks." And she left hurriedly, leaving Bella next to me.

Bella started. "They have a very nice house."

"I don't think I need to ask which part of it you like the best." I commented.

"I do hope Alice uses her kitchen. Otherwise it's a waste!" Bella exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Maybe you should ask her to hire you as her chef sometime."

"I should. I love to cook, but I don't have enough time now."

We let ourselves be surrounded by the music flowing through the speakers for a while. I was glad that we were talking again. Though I would never understand why Bella was being so friendly tonight. I pushed that thought away, and found myself picturing my own house with my family in my head. Maybe a dog or two running in the backyard.

"I'd love a have a house like this someday." She said softly. I looked at her, surprised since she stole the words out of my mouth.

"Me too."

xXx

I went to work happily on Monday, hoping I had a chance to talk to Bella since we were doing pretty well at the party on Saturday. I didn't see her during the morning, so I asked Angela which shift she was taking today. I was shocked by her answer.

"Oh, you didn't know? Bella's transferred to a small hospital in Forks. She starts work over there today." Angela said sympathetically.

"She didn't say anything…"

"I don't think she told a lot of people. It was pretty sudden. I heard that the new hospital in Forks needed someone experienced to help them train people. So Bella took the place."

I nodded numbly and mumbled thanks. I turned towards the direction of the door, hoping I could get away and clear my thoughts. No wonder she was so friendly at the party. It was because she knew she was moving away.

_Why not rip my heart out, Bella? I thought you trusted me._

* * *

What will happen now that Bella has moved to Forks? Will Edward go after her?

'Til next time!

A/N:

I'm so glad that you guys haven't forgotten this story yet! I do intend on finishing it, but life gets in the way-like always :(

I know that some of you left a review and I didn't send a preview, I'm sorry about it! I haven't been on fanfiction very often after I last updated because I was just so crazy busy, but I have read every single one of your reviews!

Again, **those who leave a review get a sneak peek of the next chapter** ;)

Thanks!

born2bmyself 2011.08.05


	21. Running Away

**.: disclaimer :. **i don't own any of the twilight characters. but i do own the plot :P

**.: my fav reviewers :.** thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter! you guys rock! emmagraceling** | lozzy035| ho0ii | crazyperson17 | shoutout23 | Kammi93 | kyky xx 123 | Amazone3 | flower123 | LadyB3lla | artzannie25 | DizzyIzzyCullen | rolozano | svollgraf | . .breakfast | HarryTwilightMaxRidefan | Tinas31 | Twigirl 14 | radzwa | prettyinpink21 | LiLi82 | mscope | Sandroline | Twilight Addict 3 | BubblyBookz31 | ressax | alieangel | angelplusbuffyequals4ever | Taaay | cwgranger | VampyMusik | stara | twilightnaley19 | xXsoftball4lifeXx | nbrian72 | ohsoprettychic | gothgirl1245 | ClarifyCullen13 | Galgalatz | Bornatmidnight96**

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 20 Change**

I went to work happily on Monday, hoping I had a chance to talk to Bella since we were doing pretty well at the party on Saturday. I didn't see her during the morning, so I asked Angela which shift she was taking today. I was shocked by her answer.

"Oh, you didn't know? Bella's transferred to a small hospital in Forks. She starts work over there today." Angela said sympathetically.

"She didn't say anything…"

"I don't think she told a lot of people. It was pretty sudden. I heard that the new hospital in Forks needed someone experienced to help them train people. So Bella took the place."

I nodded numbly and mumbled thanks. I turned towards the direction of the door, hoping I could get away and clear my thoughts. No wonder she was so friendly at the party. It was because she knew she was moving away.

_Why not rip my heart out, Bella? I thought you trusted me._

* * *

**BPOV**

After driving for about three and a half hours, I switched to the right lane to get off the highway. I left work on the dot today to start the drive home to Forks. Seems like everyone had the same idea today; the highway was pretty crowded this evening.

Thank goodness Ryan slept most of the way. I sure didn't know how to handful a fussy child in the backseat by myself. _By myself_, I repeated again. The words held a lonely feeling, yet it gave me strength that I could do this.

I know I haven't been myself since the evening I read the warning. I've tried to put on a brave face, but inside I was scared to death. I couldn't bear it if something happened to Ryan. I've begun to see him like my own child.

_Edward._ Just the name brought warmth to my heart. He saw straight through me; I know that he knew I was keeping something from him. But if not telling him about the warning could keep him safe, so be it.

Seattle was too big a city to raise child. I've always wanted to raise my own child in a small town, especially my hometown, Forks. Besides, my dad is the retired Chief of Police, so Ryan should be safer there. Thanks to my dad, our house was as safe as it could be.

Every time Dad called, he's been saying that retired life was boring. If he weren't fishing, he would be planted in front of the TV. I think that ever since Mom walked out on us when I was kid—leaving Dad and I to fend for ourselves in Forks, he's come to realize that he's content by living just by himself—with his daughter occasionally butting in and out of his life of course. He's been used to me calling out of the blue, overstaying my welcome at home during the holidays, or me basically ignoring him for the past two years.

So to say he was shocked to see me holding Ryan and showing up at his door at night was an understatement.

"Bella? What are you doing here with…I suppose this is Ryan?" Charlie looked alarmed. It was a good thing I already told him about Ryan before, otherwise he would've fainted.

"Um…surprise?"

He opened the door wider for me and a sleeping Ryan to go through. I continued hesitantly, "Uh…I guess Ryan will sleep with me in my old room. You haven't turned it into a storage room yet, right?" I wasn't looking forward to cleaning out a room tonight. I was exhausted.

"No. Still the same." He said gruffly. Then he turned into the kitchen. _Uh-oh, that means we've got some talking to do._ Otherwise he'd just return back to his usual place in front of the television.

Just like my dad said, I opened the room to find everything the same I left it. I put some of the things I brought on the floor. Just as I wondered what I should do with Ryan, he suddenly woke up. And he was checking out the new environment very curiously. But since it was unfamiliar to him, he was clutching tightly to my shirt.

I went downstairs into the kitchen. "Ryan honey, this is grandpa."

"Hi, Ryan." He started making faces and funny sounds at the little kid, which made Ryan smile. I shouldn't be shocked to see my dad good with kids; he did raise me up after all.

"Can you say 'papa'?" I asked Ryan.

"Dada?" Ryan asked as he looked around the kitchen. I saw Charlie raise his eyebrow at me curiously.

I avoided Charlie's silent question. "Daddy's not here, sweetie. This is 'papa', your grandpa." I steered the subject away from his daddy.

Charlie went along with my lines, and to our excitement, he got the word right in the first few tries.

I almost forgot what I came downstairs for. "Hey, Dad. Do you still have my old crib?"

"It should be in the guest room…you could have a look there, along with all the stuff you used as a baby."

"Thanks. And could you get the other stuff from my car? I would've gotten it myself, but Ryan isn't really in favor of letting me go at the moment."

"Sure." After I handed over the car keys, I went in search of baby furniture.

xXx

After a lot of running around the house, I was finally able to get Ryan to sleep. I tip-toed out of the room and went downstairs. Thankfully I found all the stuff I needed in the guest room so I don't have to move like a crazy lady when I drive back to Seattle tomorrow. What I'm worrying about is that will Ryan be okay if I leave him in Forks with my Dad tomorrow night? He's past the stranger phase now, but I'm still worried.

"So…what brings you to Forks? Seems like you're staying a while." Charlie asked. I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'not that I'm not glad' after the statement.

"The hospital in Forks was in need of somebody experienced to help them, so I decided to help. It was a sudden notice, and I thought it would be nice if Ryan got to know Forks."

"It's a big decision, deciding to move to Forks on a whim by yourself. Where's Ryan's daddy? Or should I be asking _who_ Ryan was referring to?" Charlie asked.

"Edward Cullen." I answered, unable to look at him in the eye. He's been overprotective about me around boys ever since I was a kid. And since he still sees me as his 'little girl', his habits don't change.

"Oh, Carlisle's kid." I chanced a look when he made the comment. To my surprise, there wasn't murder in his eyes.

I nodded. "He's been helping me with Ryan. And since Ryan started calling Edward his daddy—and don't ask me why because that's a long story for another day, we didn't have the heart to correct him."

"I guess that's for the best." Charlie agreed. "You guys close?" Ah…straight to the question. And the murder eyes appear.

"Sort of. I mean, we're both taking care of a kid." I said exasperatedly.

"He know you're in Forks? Oh, he'll know soon enough, his parents are living here." Charlie said to himself.

Edward didn't grow up in Forks. In fact, his parents only just moved here when he was close to finishing college. Something about the great environment Forks has to offer. I haven't met either of his parents before, not that I had any reason to anyway. Since this is a small town, everyone knew everyone—and everything that's happening around town.

Then he turned serious, "You sure you're doing the right thing?"

I knew what he was asking, and I could tell he already knew that I was keeping something else from him. So I didn't lie. "I'm not sure I'm doing the correct thing, but I know it's the best for now. I would really like to have Ryan remember his childhood in Forks. Much better than the busy Seattle." I added.

Charlie only nodded. He wasn't that good at expressing his emotions. But at least tries to once in a while.

"I might have to drive back to Forks tomorrow to get some of my stuff. But I'll be as quick as I can." I've decided that if Ryan still isn't comfortable with me leaving him with Charlie by tomorrow afternoon, then I'll just have to give a call to Alice and say I won't be able to make it in time for her party. "I'd better turn in now. It's been a long day."

"You go ahead. I think I'll stay downstairs for a while." Charlie said.

Just as I walked out of the kitchen, I heard my Dad say, "Welcome home, Bella."

I turned back and smiled, "Thanks, Dad. It's good to be home."

xXx

After a breakfast war zone in the kitchen—Ryan was very insistent that he eat his food by himself these days, I finally went to see what Charlie was up to. When I led Ryan into the living room, I was surprised to find that Charlie had already "childproofed" the house. He removed the breakable and small items away from the side tables. The sharp edges of the cabinets have been protected as well. I heard some banging at the back door. I found Charlie changing the lock on the door.

"Thanks for thinking of childproofing the house, Dad." I said.

"No problem. Only the kitchen's left now."

"Papa." Ryan called beside me.

"Hello, Ryan. Do you want to go play in the living room?" Charlie asked. Ryan found the idea fun, so he tugged on my hand.

"Okay, Ryan, we'll go play. And papa would join us after he's done with what he's doing, right?" I wanted my Dad and Ryan to get along before I leave today.

"Sure." Charlie said.

Ryan and Charlie got along just fine, to my relief. So I felt it was safe for me to go to Alice's party tonight. I waved goodbye to them in the afternoon, ready to head back to Seattle, desperately hoping I would have time to change at my apartment before I went to Alice and Jasper's new home, or Alice would give me a lecture on clothes for who knows how long.

Fortunately, traffic was okay and I arrived at their new house with time to spare—after a change of clothes of course. I fell in love with their house at first sight. It felt like home.

"Bella! You're early!" Alice exclaimed after she opened the door.

"I thought I might be of help, not that I doubt your party planning abilities though." I replied dryly.

"No doubt of that for sure," Jasper said as he came to greet me, "her party planning abilities basically consist of ordering people around." He pointed to himself while he said it.

"I did not order you around!" Alice retorted with her back to Jasper. I smiled inwardly, boy was Jasper in even more trouble. She closed the door behind me. "Oh, Bella, maybe you could help with putting the snacks in the bowls? Everything's in the living room already."

Jasper and I laughed. I shot Jasper a glance, "I totally get what you mean."

Alice never got a chance to reply because the doorbell rang again. And so many more times through the evening that she decided to leave the door unlocked instead.

An hour must have passed, and I lost count of how many people I talked to already. Just as I glanced around the room involuntarily, Angela said softly beside me, "He's not here yet."

I turned my head slightly, "I was not looking for him."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Like you weren't. You've been scanning the room every few minutes for the whole evening. But he'll come; he promised Alice." She gave me a sly look before she went back into the crowd.

A few minutes later, I was so bored with the guy that was talking to me that I started counting the number of freckles on his face. Even freckles were more interesting than his topic of toads.

"Bella." I heard a familiar male voice beside me.

I whipped my head around. "Edward," I acknowledged. I smiled apologetically to freckle guy, and thankfully he got the point and left. Though I don't think Edward noticed my exchange with freckle guy.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked.

"Oh…uh some champagne would be nice. Thanks." I was so nervous that I couldn't look at him in the eye.

After we had our champagne in our hands, he asked, "Where's Ryan tonight?"

_Ahh, the question I've been waiting for. I had the answer prepared already._ I answered truthfully, "I've got somebody taking care of him." He nodded, seeming to understand not to venture any further.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice called us while she and Jasper came our way. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Alice hugged me, but not before I saw her mince her lips purposely at me. She knew I would ask why she was acting like she hadn't seen me at her party earlier.

"How about we show you around our home?" Alice said excitedly, as her eyes darted between Edward and I. So _that_ was her reason, she wanted Edward and I to have a chance to interact with each other. If Edward had known I arrived way earlier than him, he would think it weird why I hadn't had a tour of their house yet. That sly girl.

As Alice introduced every single piece of furniture excitedly, I started to imagine having a home like this one day. I stole glances at Edward and found out he spaced out a few times, too. Was his trail of thoughts the same as mine? I pushed the idea in my head away as quickly as it formed.

Their kitchen was a dream come true. Oh, how I would love to have a kitchen like this someday! But Alice wouldn't let me daydream about her kitchen a second more as she pushed me toward the family room and then the backyard.

"Spill, now! What is wrong with you and Edward?" She demanded as soon as we were out of earshot; we were standing in a patch of grass that was to be a future garden.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

Alice glared at me, "Yeah, nothing. And you guys do a great job of covering that up." She turned to me and said quietly, "I thought you said you missed him, so why not just clear it up between you two? Jasper says that although Edward is frustrated and angry, he is really worried about you. And you know what? Sometimes it hurts the most to see a loved one feeling troubled."

"He doesn't lo-" I started to say, but got cut off by Alice's fierce stare.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't do anything rash, okay?"

I nodded. We talked a bit more after that, straying from that particular topic. I asked about Rose and Emmett, and Alice said that their lives couldn't be busier right now, but they were happy.

After we walked back into the house, Alice instantly left me for Jasper, leaving me with Edward. And I decided then and there I was going to enjoy myself, just for one night. I let myself forget about the past and present, only focusing on the present, on the man I cared about most beside me. And I did have fun that night.

As I slipped away quietly later, I looked back at the closed door behind me and whispered, "Please forgive me, Edward. It's for the best."

xXx

With shortage of doctors and nurses in the new hospital, I wanted to rip my hair out on my first day there. Things were crazy, nothing was in order, and people still kept coming in. A much needed rest was definitely in order.

"Dr. Swan?" An unfamiliar male voice called behind me.

"Yes?" I stood up and turned my head around, then found myself face to face with a tall, middle-aged doctor.

The kid I was tending to chose at that exact moment to scream at the top of his lungs. I winced slightly, trying not to let it show.

The doctor smiled, "I should let you get back to work, but I wanted to see how you're adapting to our hospital. I think you're doing just fine." He chuckled.

I managed a small smile, and the kid screamed again. I darted my eyes back and forth between the doctor and my patient. The doctor motioned for me to continue on with the poor little kid who made it known to everyone on our floor that he doesn't like needles.

I arrived home at around eight that night, exhausted. I was grateful to know that Ryan was fed and playing with my dad in the other room. I slumped on the sofa, and put my feet up on the living room table. After closing my eyes for a while, my hand went to touch Edward's necklace by instinct. I sighed, I burned the bridge I had with Edward when I came running to Forks. It's over now. Even if he knew where I was, I doubt he'd have the big heart to come and find Ryan and I.

My phone vibrated with a text from Angela. _How's it going? Just so you know, we all miss you, especially a certain someone I shouldn't mention. Call if you need us or just want to hear our voices!_

I read the text over and over again, somehow making me feel as if I were working beside them today.

A few weeks went by, and Angela kept me updated on things happening in Harborview Medical Center by email. My young patients all wondered where I went, a nurse at our station had a baby, and best of all, Mike and Jessica started holding hands in public! I was genuinely happy for them. I replied saying that I miss everybody back in Seattle, and the small things that are happening in Ryan's life right now.

Ryan still asked for Edward—whether his dada was coming to see him. I couldn't possibly say Edward would come and see him, because it was all my fault; I couldn't say he wouldn't come and see Ryan, since it would break Ryan's heart. I never gave Ryan a straight answer and other times, I'd divert his attention.

Alice was hurt that I didn't tell her about my sudden departure. But she assumed that it had something to do with Edward, and since she was half correct, I didn't correct her. I wouldn't tell her where I was, because I was afraid she'd hop in a car and show up at my door a few hours later. And I wasn't afraid of Edward telling her, because the last I heard, nobody dared to mention my name to Edward anymore, in fact, everyone treaded lightly around the topic when talking to him.

Things are quieter in Forks. And while I've always kept a close eye on Ryan, I haven't seen any danger happening to him. There was never a follow-up to the warning note. Even if they, whoever they are, delivered it to my apartment in Seattle, at least they wouldn't find Ryan there. I haven't seen any notes popping out of our mailbox in Forks, so I figured I was safe.

I took Ryan to Jake's place sometimes, because he was great with kids. And once, I asked about what happened after Edward and I left the Volturi's party.

"Oh, we caught up, and as you can guess, Chelsea listened in." Jake rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "I'd be shocked if she wasn't. So what did you guys talk about?"

"Heidi said so much about her husband that I was beginning to wonder whose wedding party it was. It was Demetri this, Demetri that."

"True, although both Heidi and Chelsea talk their heads off, Heidi's nice and angelic, unlike Chelsea." I shuddered. Jake wholeheartedly agreed.

"Hey, what about Gianna? I heard afterwards that Gianna actually lived in Seattle all this time!"

"I thought you knew. Gianna, well she's getting married to a rich family, too. Her sister-in-law is a sick person though, very manipulative." Jake said in disgust.

"What's it with everyone getting married to rich men these days?" I wondered aloud. "What's the name of the family though?"

"Saxon, I think."

"Oh, I've heard of them! I've seen them in the papers once, something about donating money to an institute or hospital. If I remember correctly, the family has been doing charity for quite a while."

"I'd donate money too if I had that much money to throw around." Jake mumbled.

I chuckled at Jake's response. "But enough about Gianna, I want to hear about Renata." Actually, I was curious about what Chelsea told me that day, and I wanted proof.

"She studied law, she graduated, she worked in the family's company. Period" Jake answered.

"And…?" I probed.

Jake shook his head, "I don't know anything else."

Weird, I thought to myself, how come we know so little of Renata? I looked back at Jake, but found him busy playing with Ryan on the carpet. So I figured the topic was closed.

xXx

One morning, a nurse came by and asked me whether I was free on Friday night.

"This Friday?" I asked. "I think so."

The nurse replied, "Great, then would you like to attend a small gathering that's held at Dr. Cullen's house?"

"C-cullen?" I wondered aloud. The only Cullen I knew was Edward, and he was currently living in Seattle.

"Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I racked my brain, but I couldn't remember ever hearing the name come up in hospital meetings. How could I miss that Edward's _dad _was working in this hospital, too? I knew he was a doctor, but didn't he retire already?

I cleared my throat, "I don't think I've heard the news that Dr. Cullen is working in this hospital."

The nurse smiled, "Oh he doesn't really _work_ here. But he wanted to help as soon as he heard about the new hospital in town. He checks in now and then, making sure everything runs smoothly. He won't be getting his much wanted retirement life anytime soon though."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I had hundreds of questions running through my head, but I just couldn't seem to form a coherent question.

"So….is that a yes?" The nurse tapped her pen on the clipboard.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I said embarrassingly.

"Are you able to attend the gathering? The doctor only wants to get to know the other doctors in the hospital, and it's a great chance to meet other people, Dr. Swan. You've been working too hard." The older nurse smiled gently.

I gulped. "I guess I'll go then." I managed a small smile. I saw the nurse draw a check on her paper.

xXx

I dreaded Friday. This Friday to be exact. It feels like "meeting the parents", although I hope it's nothing like that. I know Edward rarely visits his mom and dad, but I'm not sure how much he told them about me. Or if he mentioned me at all.

I parked my car a distance away from the house since there were so many cars. Dr. Cullen's house was located on the side of town, and I had to drive through a dirt road to get here. As I walked closer, putting the trees blocking my view behind me, a great mansion came into view. Of all the years I've known Edward, I never knew he came from a rich family. I knew he lived comfortably, but not _this_ wealthy.

The gathering turned out to be a small party. We all had name tags to pin in front of us, and I retrieved my "Dr. Isabella Swan" from a lady at the front door.

"Dr. Swan."

I turned my head towards the voice, and found the voice belonged to the host. I realized that he was also the doctor I met on my first day at the new hospital. "Hello, Dr. Cullen." We shook hands formally.

"And how are you adjusting to our hospital?" He asked warmly.

"It's nice actually. And it helps that the hospital is small enough to get to know everybody." I said truthfully. Having transferred from Harborview, I spoke from experience.

"That's good to know. Well, feel free to wander around and get to know everyone else. The food's over there." He pointed to a far corner.

I nodded. He said apologetically, "I'm sorry, but someone is asking for me. Excuse me."

"Of course." I said. Thankfully, I spotted some other doctors I knew and went over to join them. But I didn't really pay attention to the conversation. I had lots of mixed feelings. It seems that Edward never mentioned me to his parents at all, since Dr. Carlisle Cullen didn't know who I was besides that I was the new doctor at the hospital. It stung a little, but a part of me felt relieved. Judging by our relationship status now, it would be awkward if I was meeting his parents under the current circumstances.

A while later, after getting refreshments from the food corner, I stood a little distance away from the crowd, allowing myself room to breathe. I busied myself by looking at the framed photos on the mantelpiece. There was one of young Dr. Carlisle Cullen and another who I assumed was his wife; they were looking sweetly at each other. Another one was of small boy with a silly grin wearing his superman Halloween costume. I assumed that was Edward when he was a kid. The third one was of Edward and his parents. I could recognize Edward in the photo because he was probably in his college years when the photo was taken.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met." I turned my head to my right and found the woman I saw in the pictures seconds ago talking to me. The pictures hadn't done her any justice, she was graceful and elegant. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"Isabella Swan." I smiled back. "But please call me Bella, Mrs. Cullen"

Esme looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she recovered and said, "Psshh, Mrs. Cullen sounds old, just call me Esme, my dear." She glanced at the photo I was looking at, "My son's a doctor too, about your age actually." Esme turned to me and asked, "Do you know Edward?"

_Oh boy._

* * *

Will Bella lie to Esme? Or will she say the truth?

Find out in the next chapter!

A/N:

Last time I updated this story, it was a year ago.

I have never forgotten I still have a story unfinished, but you know what pushed me to start writing again? It was the number of reviews/favorite story alerts that I got last month. I said to myself, "Hey! There are still ppl reading, waiting for you to finish your story." And so here's the next chapter :P

This chapter is a filler, I'll admit. But sometimes they're needed. And I know they don't satisfy the readers' appeptite enough XD

So, as usual, **those who leave a review will get a preview of the next chapter**!

Thank you so much for sticking to my story. Luv you guys 3

born2bmyself 2012.7.13


End file.
